


Der Bluthund - A Hound's Tale

by Nhaundar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Das Lied von Eis und Feuer, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Der Bluthund, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Winter, the hound
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhaundar/pseuds/Nhaundar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor, zum Sterben zurückgelassen [Staffel 4 E10/Buch 6 (wobei ich mich an die Vorgaben des Buches halte)], wird von einer Frau gefunden die ihm trotz seinem Ruf hilft. Wird er seine Vergangenheit bewältigen können, sich den Schatten stellen die ihn einholen und auf ihn lauern? Ausschnitt: "Zum Ersten Mal betrachtete sie ihn in einem Licht, wo er ihr einen Moment erschien als wäre er aus einem der schlimmsten Alpträume entsprungen. Seine Muskeln unter dem Hemd waren angespannt und sein Griff tot bringend. Das Licht beleuchtete seine zerfurchte, linke Gesichtshälfte und das Stück Knochen, das man an seinem Unterkiefer sah, schien wie ein Vorbote des Todes. Selbst sein Pferd nannte er Fremder. In dem Moment wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht zum Feind haben wollte."  Sandor x eigener Charakter (Kein Self Insert und keine Mary Sue! Sowas mag ich nicht!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fundstücke

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Diese Geschichte spielt nachdem Arya den Bluthund verletzt am Trident zurückgelassen hat (6. Buch im Deutschen, GoT Staffel 4). Allerdings wird er hier von einer Frau gefunden, die ihm hilft, anstatt vom Älteren Bruder der stillen Insel. Ab da verläuft die Handlung alternativ. Zudem wurde sein Bruder Gregor nicht nach Kings Landing beordert und ist demnach nicht tot. Der Gedanke dahinter ist Sandor ein passenderes "Ende" zu geben, ihn noch mehr zu beleuchten und vielleicht bekommt er seine Rache..... Hier ein kleiner Einblick ... ob mehr kommt ist ganz euch überlassen! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Nur der Charakter Shaari gehört komplett mir, ebenso die Idee dieser Geschichte.  
> Alles andere habe ich mir von George R.R. Martin geliehen. Mit dieser Story wird kein Geld verdient.
> 
> Nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß.

SHAARI

Sie bewegte sich langsam durch den Wald. Vorsichtig. In diesen unsicheren Zeiten von Kriegen und Geächteten konnte man nie wissen, ob man nicht Ziel eines Verbrechens wurde.  
Die Schwarzhaarige trug einen Korb bei sich gefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten Kräutern. Der Winter nahte und sie wollte die Zeit in der noch viel Leben herrschte nutzen um sich für die kalte Zeit zu rüsten. Sie war, wie es die Dorfbewohner sagten eine Kräuterfrau, oder eine Hexe, seitdem sie allein war - sie kannte sich gut aus mit Leiden und Verletzungen. Vielleicht nicht so gut wie ein Maester von Oldtown, aber gut genug um dem einfachen Volk eine Hilfe zu sein. Sie raffte ihr Wollkleid zusammen, als sie sich nach einigen Pflanzen Salbei, die sie vorsichtig pflückte und in den Korb zu den restlichen Kamillepflanzen, Lavendel, Thymian und Wachholder legte. Ihre Ausbeute war gering, aber sie hatte auch noch einige Pflanzen in dem kleinen Garten hinter ihrem Häuschen.  
Sie wohnte abgelegen. Kümmerte sich allein um ihren Besitz seit ihr Mann bei einem Raubüberfall ums Leben gekommen war. Er wollte lediglich seine Waren in Darry feil bieten, er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Noch immer bedauerte sie es. Sie war noch recht jung, jetzt eine Witwe und dazu kinderlos. Sie sollte sich einfach einen anderen Mann nehmen, es gab freilich genug Interessenten.  
Shaari setzte ihren Weg den Trident entlang fort und wollte gerade ein kleines Büschel von Walderdbeeren pflücken als sie ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Brüllen vernahm. Erschrocken ließ sie ihren Korb fallen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Abermals vernahm sie etwas, diesmal ein derber Fluch. Vorsichtig ging sie in die Richtung aus der die Stimme zu ihr dröhnte.  
Was sie sah, als sie einen mannshohen Busch umgangen hatte ließ sie wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. An einem Baum lehnte ein Mann. Er war dreckig, blutverschmiert und zitterte. Eine Gesichtshälfte war verbrannt und von Blut verklebt, der Verband der einen Ohrstumpf verdecken sollte war verrutscht. Kaum ein paar Meter weiter graste ein riesiger schwarzer Hengst, angebunden an einen Baum. Noch immer versuchte sie die Szene zu erfassen. Sie ahnte wen sie vor sich hatte. Selbst in dem kleinen Dorf in dem sie lebte waren seine Taten bekannt, aber sie hoffte sich zu irren. Allerdings sah sie dann den Helm und wurde blass. Er war es, der hier vor ihr an einem Baum lehnte. Der Bruder des reitenden Bergs. Shaari schluckte und sie versuchte ihre zitternden Hände ruhig zu halten.

Er war verwundet, sie rang mit sich.  
Er war ein schlechter Mensch, der mordete und vergewaltigte. Andererseits lag er hier, hilflos und aus vielen Wunden blutend vor ihr, zitternd vor Fieber.  
Sie war eine Kräuterfrau. Wie ihre Mutter und sie hatte sich geschworen allen zu helfen, die Hilfe benötigten. Die Schwarzhaarige ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Töte mich.", drang die tiefe Stimme stockend an ihre Ohren und ihr Blick wanderte zum Bluthund. Seine fiebrigen Augen fixierten sie. Trotz der Schmerzen wirkte der Blick entschlossen. "Los! TÖTE. MICH.", forderte er nun lauter und sah sie noch immer aus glasigen, grauen Augen an.  
Sie drehte sich um, rannte den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Ihre Gedanken rasten, was sollte sie tun? Er war ein Verbrecher... aber sie tötete nicht und das würde sie, wenn sie ihn liegen ließ. Sie versuchte das Leben zu bewahren. Und so stand ihre Entscheidung fest, als sie die kleine abgelegene Hütte am Rande des Dorfes erreichte, zu der auch ein kleiner Stall zählte. Vielleicht würde er auch an den Verletzungen sterben, aber sie musste es versuchen. Das hätte ihre Mutter von ihr erwartet. Sie führte das alte Pferd aus dem Stall was ihr Mann ihr hinterlassen hatte und sattelte es. Am Sattel befestigte sie die Liege, die sie verwendete um Verwundete die sich nicht bewegen konnten, transportieren zu können. Die Liege war nur ein einfaches Holzgestell mit einem Geflecht aus Ästen, die hinter dem Pferd hergezogen wurde. Dann schwang sie sich in den Sattel und trieb das Pferd eilig an.  
"Es tut mir leid Rolf. Es muss sein.", meinte sie zu dem alten Tier und tätschelte es.

Als sie die Stelle wieder erreichte an dem der Mann lag schluckte sie. Er war riesig, wie sollte sie ihn je auf die Liege bekommen?  
Sie band Rolf an einem Baum fest und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Verletzten. Er war ohnmächtig, vermutete sie, aber als sie vor ihm stand schlug er die Augen auf.  
"Erweist mir die letzte Gnade!", entkam es leise, aber fordernd seinen trockenen, vom Fieber gesprungenen Lippen.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ich werde euch helfen.", erwiderte sie. Aber wohl nicht auf die Weise wie du denkst.  
Entschlossen beugte sich Shaari zu ihm hinab und zerrte die Waffen von seinem Körper, sie wogen einiges und ohne sie konnte sie ihn vielleicht leichter auf die Liege bringen. Sie hätte Hilfe holen sollen. Aber wer hätte ihr schon geholfen, einem Mörder zu helfen?  
Sie zuckte zusammen als er ihr Handgelenk packte. "Du hilfst indem du mich erlöst!", knurrte er und sein Griff wurde beinahe brutal. Sie riss sich los und starrte ihn aufgebracht an.  
"Ich töte niemanden. Auch wenn ihr es vermutlich verdient!", zischte sie und zog nun an dem mitgenommenen Kettenhemd, sie bekam es nur mit Mühe von ihm, er half auch nicht sonderlich dabei. Starrte sie nur an, aus seinen fiebrigen Augen. Sie ließ von ihm ab, das Kettenhemd landete achtlos neben ihr. Sie ging zu Rolf, band das Pferd los und bugsierte es mit der Liege so, dass sie ihn einfach nur rüber ziehen musste.  
"Beißt einfach die Zähen zusammen.", meinte sie, packte seine Schultern und zog. Er bewegte sich kein Stück.  
"Helft mir!", knurrte sie und zerrte weiter an ihm. Er wog bestimmt so viel wie zwei normale Männer zusammen. Er roch nach Blut, Schweiß, Pferd und der unverkennbare Gestank von Eiter war auch dabei.  
"Sieh mich an!", knurrte er wütend und starrte ihr in die Augen.  
Sie gehorchte.  
Seine Haare hingen strähnig ins Gesicht und die riesige Brandnarbe sah furchtbar aus.  
"Ich bin ein Ungeheuer! Bring mich um!", sie weigerte sich den Blick abzuwenden und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen sind viel furchtbarer als seine Narben. Ich will nicht wissen, was er tun würde, wenn er mich verwundet gefunden hätte. Ein unangenehmer Schauer kroch ihren Rücken hinab.  
"Ich werde tun was ich kann, wenn ihr sterbt, soll es so sein, wenn nicht, dann nicht.... und jetzt bewegt euch!", forderte sie und blickte ihm wütend in die dunklen Augen. Er bewegte sich, allerdings nicht ohne vor Schmerz zu grunzen und er knurrte ihr etwas von wegen "sture Schlampe" entgegen. Shaari ignorierte es und war irgendwie froh, dass er sich bewegte, wenn auch überrascht. Sie half dann aber dabei ihn auf der Liege zu platzieren. Er war schwach, äußerst schwach und das verlangte ihm viel ab. Sie fixierte ihn mit ein paar Seilen, schwang sich wieder auf den Rücken des Pferdes und ritt los. Shaari hörte ihn verbissen fluchen, bei dem holprigen Weg den sie zurücklegten. Sie betete zu den alten Göttern, dass er es schaffte. Warum... sie wusste es nicht.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Hütte. Wie sollte sie ihn nur hinein bekommen?  
Sie stieg vom Pferd, riss die Tür der Hütte auf und musterte den riesigen Kerl der da zitternd, fluchend und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen lag. Die Schwarzhaarige löste die Lederriemen der Trage und zog sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz in die Hütte. Mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht musste sie sich gegen die Trage stemmen und wäre beinahe gestürzt. "Ihr seid verflucht schwer.", kam es angestrengt über ihre Lippen. Er brummte nur. Neben dem Bett in der Hütte wollte sie ihn ablegen, die Griffe entglitten jedoch ihren Händen und mit einem Poltern und einem Schmerzensschrei landete der Bluthund auf de Boden. "Entschuldigt, Ser.", murmelte sie und erntete dafür eine bösartige Beschimpfung. Sie schwitze, er bot keinen besseren Anblick, er zitterte noch immer, seine Augen waren noch immer zusammengekniffen, aber er fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz. "Ihr müsst auf das Bett..", meinte sie etwas hilflos und noch immer außer Atem. Es bestand nur aus einem einfachen Holzrahmen, gefüllt mit Stroh, Decken und Fellen, aber es war flohfrei. Er grunzte und sie griff ihm unter die Arme, mit ihrer ganzen Kraft gelang es ihr ihn etwas aufzurichten, nicht ohne seine Hilfe.  
Es zehrte an seiner letzten Kraft. Als er auf dem Bett lag, blickte er sie grimmig an, bevor ihm abrupt die Sinne schwanden, er war ohnmächtig. Das war vermutlich besser. Sie seufzte und musterte ihn kurz. Er hing mit der Hälfte der Unterschenkel über das Bett hinaus, so groß war er....  
Was hat ihn dazu bewegt sich nun doch helfen zu lassen?  
Aber darüber sollte sie sich keine Gedanken machen, sie musste ihm helfen, so gut sie es vermochte. Sie schaffte die Liege aus dem Weg, setzte Wein in einem Kessel auf, nachdem sie das Feuer im Kamin geschürt hatte und zerrieb Kräuter in einer Schale. Wachholder und Kamille halfen den Eiter zu vertreiben, ebenso wie der Wein. Sie kippte die Kräuter in den Wein. Dann untersuchte sie ihn, roch an den Wunden. Die an seinem Oberschenkel war am Schlimmsten, sie schnitt den Verband und die Hose mit einem Messer herunter und verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gestank der ihr entgegenwallte, er war vorher schon unangenehm gewesen doch jetzt..  
Die Dunkelhaarige hatte schon einiges gesehen, aber das war übel. Wie lange lag er schon so am Trident?  
Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Die Verletzung zeigte erste Spuren von Wundbrand, aber mit Glück konnte sie dagegen etwas unternehmen.  
Sie tauchte Tücher in den heißen Wein, wischte die Wunde sauber und beseitigte das herausquellende Eiter, schnitt das eitrige, nicht normal aussehende Fleisch etwas ab. Sie wusch die Wunde mit dem Wein aus, dann holte sie sich eine Knochennadel und groben Faden, den sie ebenfalls in Wein tauchte und begann die Wunde zu nähen. Die Ohnmacht war ein Segen für ihn, dennoch wand er sich im Bett, knurrte. Als sie fertig war wischte sie sich die blutigen Hände ab, die Wunde blutete, es kam kein Eiter mehr, das war gut. Weitere Kräuter fanden den Weg auf die Wunde und dann verband sie sie mit ausgekochten Streifen Stoff.  
Die anderen Wunden folgten, aber die am Bein war die schlimmste. Sie kühlte seine heiße Stirn mit kalten Lappen und flößte ihm Tee von Mutterkraut und Zwiebel ein, der gegen das Fieber half.  
Sie deckte ihn dick zu und entsorgte die zerschnittene Kleidung. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch warten, ihm regelmäßig die Verbände wechseln und fiebersenkenden Tee und Traumwein verabreichen.  
Ich habe einen verfluchten Verbrecher in mein Haus gebracht.

Bevor sich ihre Gedanken weiter selbstständig machen konnten ritt Shaari noch einmal zurück zu dem Ort an dem sie ihn gefunden hatte, sammelte das Kettenhemd, den Helm, den Dolch und das Schwert ein. Ebenso das Schild und ihren Korb.  
Dann ging sie zu dem schwarzen Hengst, der unbeeindruckt weitergraste. Er hob erst den mächtigen Kopf als sie zu dem Zügel fasste. Er sah sie an und schnaubte. Sie löste die Zügel von dem Baum und stolperte erschrocken zurück, als das Pferd nach ihr schnappte und austrat.  
"Ruhig.", sie versuchte auf das Pferd zuzutreten und redete weiter beruhigend auf es ein, aber es half nichts. Immer wieder schnappte der Hengst nach ihr.  
"Mistvieh!", knurrte sie und starrte das Tier wütend an. "Dein Herr ist bei mir. Bei mir bekommst du besseres Futter als Gras.", versuchte sie es eher verzweifelt. Es bewegte sich etwas in die Richtung in der sie es an den Zügeln mit sich zog, als hätte es verstanden. Aber dennoch folgte es ihr nur widerspenstig in kleinen Schritten. Shaaris Pferd schien den ungestümen Hengst etwas zu besänftigen und so führte sie ihn neben Rolf zurück zu ihrem kleinen Hof. Dennoch schnappte das Pferd immer wieder nach ihr und zerrte an den Zügeln.

Der kleine Stall fasste gerade mit Müh und Not zwei Pferde, zwei Ziegen und eine kleine Schar Hühner. Das fremde Pferd verfrachtete sie in die einzige vorhandene Pferdebox, da es vermutlich die anderen Tiere tot trampeln würde. Sie versorgte die Tiere mit Stroh und etwas frischem Futter und streute Körner für die Hühner, nachdem sie die Tränken mit Brunnenwasser gefüllt hatte. Erschöpft ging sie wieder in ihre Hütte, schloss die Tür und ließ sich müde dagegen sinken.  
Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wischte das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ich wollte... und will auch noch helfen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Mann der sich im Bett wand, der feuchte Lappen lag auf dem Boden. Er schlief, die Ohnmacht war gewichen, sonst würde er sich nicht so hin und her wälzen. Das Fieber hatte ihn fest im Griff. Shaari nahm einen Becher Traumwein und ging zu ihm, befühlte die heiße Stirn. Vorsichtig fuhr sie mit den Fingern über den Verband und schließlich über die wulstigen Brandnarben, auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte. Wie mochten sie entstanden sein?  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drückte seine Lippen auseinander und flößte ihm vorsichtig den Wein ein, er schluckte aus Reflex und lag schließlich nach einiger Zeit, die der Wein zum wirken brauchte, ruhig da. Sie wusch den Lappen in kaltem Wasser aus und legte ihn wieder auf die Stirn. Sie sollte sich nicht mit ihm als Bluthund befassen. Nicht als Sandor Clegane sondern einfach als Opfer eines Kampfes und somit war er einfach nur ein Mann, der ihre Hilfe benötigte um gesund zu werden. Sie starrte ihn an. Wenn jemand vom Dorf davon erfährt ...., was werden sie mit mir anstellen? Zum Glück kam nur selten jemand zu ihr, meist wurde sie nur zu denen geholt die ihre Dienste brauchten. Mit zittrigen Händen stellte sie den Becher auf den Holztisch, nahm sich ein Stück Brot und Käse und kaute darauf herum.  
Schließlich ging sie noch einmal nach draußen, sah nach den Tieren und füllte sich einen groben, großen Sack mit frischem Stroh, bevor sie sich wusch und sich dann mit einem Fell und einer Decke auf dem Sack schlafen legte.

In der Nacht wurde sie von Gebrüll geweckt, erschrocken sprang sie auf und sah sich um, bis sie registrierte, dass sich der Bluthund im Bett hin und herwälzte, unverständliche Worte knurrte und schließlich bettelte, man möge ihm helfen.  
Shaari schnappte sich den Becher, füllte ihn wieder mit Traumwein und versuchte den zappelnden Mann zur Ruhe zu bekommen.  
Er schlug ihr den Becher aus der Hand, der im hohen Bogen davonflog und die Möbel bespritzte. Sie versuchte ihn fest zu halten und zu fixieren.  
"Wacht auf!", meinte sie verzweifelt, da sie selbst einen mehr als geschwächtem Sandor kaum etwas entgegensetzen konnte.  
Sie fing sich eine blutige Lippe und landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. "Verflucht.", meinte sie wütend, aber auch besorgt und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, die ihn aus dem Fiebertraum riss. Sie sah keine andere Variante, sie hatte keine Chance. Nur trübe blickte er sie an, nahm sie nicht wahr. Aber er war für den Augenblick ruhig und kaum später war er wieder abgeglitten. Sie nutze die Zeit um ihm einen neuen Becher Wein einzuflößen, diesmal spuckte er ihr die Hälfte entgegen wehrte sich zu schlucken, sie wiederholte die Prozedur mehrmals, bis er genügend getrunken hatte und versuchte es dann noch mit Tee. Sie wickelte seine Waden nun auch in kalte Tücher und auf seine Stirn beförderte sie auch einen kalten Lappen, nachdem sie ihn so weit es ging von der Sauerei befeit hatte.


	2. Blicke

SANDOR

Langsam kam er zu sich. Er spürte leichte Berührungen an seinem Oberschenkel und ein Ziehen als der Verband von der dortigen Wunde entfernt wurde. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich zerschlagen an. Hier pochte es, dort zog es, aber am Bein war es am unangenehmsten. Sandor hatte die Augen geschlossen, versuchte sich zu erinnern wo er war, was passiert war.  
Es brauchte eine Weile, bis die Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Da war eine schwarzhaarige Frau gewesen. Sie hatte sich geweigert ihn zu töten, hatte ihm so nicht helfen wollen. Dann waren da die Schmerzen gewesen, als sie ihn hier her gebracht hatte. Aber wo genau war hier? Nebenbei registrierte er, wie der Verband erneuert wurde, aber er ließ es geschehen.  
Dann erinnerte er sich an die wirren unzusammenhängenden Fieberträume, die er am liebsten gleich wieder vergessen würde. Besonders Gregor und Sansa waren darin herumgespukt und er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Zunge, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
Selbst hier verfolgte ihn noch sein elender Bruder. Alter und neuer Hass wallte in ihm hoch, der noch verstärkt wurde, als er Kopfschmerzen bekam.  
Die Frau kümmerte sich zweifelsohne um seine Wunden und als sie sich an dem Verband an seinem Kopf zu schaffen machte, schlug er die Augen auf, knurrte unwillig und hatte mit den Reflexen eines Kämpfers nach ihrem Arm gegriffen und zerrte sie von seinem Kopf weg. Sie gab einen kurzen Schrei von sich und starrte ihn erschrocken an. Seine Muskeln protestierten auf Grund der heftigen Bewegung, aber sie gehorchten, was ihm ein gewisses Maß an Zufriedenheit gab. Der Dunkelhaarige war wütend. Auf sich selbst, auf Gregor oder die ganze verfluchte Welt, es spielte keine Rolle... die Frau war da und musste herhalten.  
Sandor drückte heftiger zu und die Frau zuckte unter dem Schmerz zusammen.  
"Bring mir Wein.", zischte er und blickte sie finster an.  
Sie starrte zurück, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und er fragte sich einen Moment wie alt sie eigentlich war. Ihre Haare waren tiefschwarz und ihre Haut war hell, sie wirkte jung, war aber sicher älter als er vermutete, ihre Augen wirkten als habe sie schon vieles gesehen.  
Die Fremde reagierte nicht und er drückte heftiger ihren Arm.  
"Hast du mich verstanden, ich sagte bring mir Wein!", brummte er sie düster an, als das Hämmern in seinem Kopf stärker wurde und Bilder von Gregor durch seine Gedanken huschten. Er wollte es nicht länger ertragen, wäre er doch nur allein verreckt da an dem Baum, jetzt blieb ihm nur noch sich die Gedanken weg zu saufen.  
Dass er Sansa bei Tyrion gelassen hatte, dass er sie nicht beschützt hatte als Joffrey sie gequält hatte, dass er wie ein feiger Hund, der er war, den Schwanz eingekniffen hatte und geflohen war.  
Er glaubte er sah nicht recht, als sie den Kopf schüttelte. "Ich bringe euch Tee.", sagte sie mit leicht unsicherer Stimme. Sandor war gut darin Leute zu verunsichern. Sie hatte eine angenehme Stimme was aber nichts an dem Wein änderte, den er wollte.  
Knurrend zerrte er sie dicht an sich heran. Graue Augen starrten unnachgiebig in hellbraune, erschrockene Augen. Sie roch nach getrockneten Kräutern, Rauch und Stroh. Er spürte einzelne Haarsträhnen auf seinem Gesicht.  
"Wein!", forderte er abermals. Er konnte die Wandlung ihres Gesichtsausdruckes ziemlich nah miterleben. Ihr Blick wurde stur und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich entschlossen zusammen. "Ihr habt die neun Tage die Ihr schon hier liegt genug Traumwein bekommen!", sagte sie bestimmt.  
"Wenn ich könnte würde ich dir zeigen wo dein Platz ist!", zischte er und schleuderte sie von sich. Den Schmerz der ihn dabei durchzog begrüßte er. Sie landete hart auf dem Boden und stieß sich den Kopf an der Tischkante. Die Schwarzhaarige rieb sich den Hinterkopf und blinzelte die Tränen aus den braunen Augen, sein Blick lag noch immer hart und unnachgiebig auf ihr. Ihm tat es einen kurzen Moment leid, dass er so gehandelt hatte. Aber der Funke war genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er aufgeblitzt war. Er hatte sie nie gebeten, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen. Als sie sich wieder erhob und ihn nun wütend ansah musste er rau lachen. Sein Hals war trocken weswegen er anfing zu Husten, aber noch immer lachte er.  
"Jetzt schau nicht so als ob du nicht wüsstest, WER ich bin!", meinte er mit heißerer Stimme und hielt sich kurz den Kopf der schmerzhaft pochte.  
"Ihr sei der Bluthund, der Schoßhund des erstickten Königs.", erwiderte sie. "Ich weiß, was für einen miesen Verbrecher ich in mein Haus geladen habe!", zischte sie giftig wie eine Schlange und er musste breit Grinsen. "Du hättest es einfach haben können, Weib."  
Ihre braunen Augen funkelten angriffslustig auf, aber sie schluckte die Worte die ihr offenbar auf der Zunge lagen herunter.  
"Ihr bekommt fiebersenkenden Tee. Mehr nicht.", kam sie auf das vorherige Thema zurück und klopfte sich den Dreck von dem einfachen Wollkleid, dass sie trug. Sie näherte sich ihm wieder, um dort weiter zu machen wo er sie unterbrochen hatte. Abwehrend hielt er eine Hand hoch, sodass sie stehen blieb. Sie verstand. "Seid kein Narr!", meinte sie nun aufgebracht. "Lasst mich eure Wunden versorgen!"  
Der Bluthund starrte sie nun wieder ernst an. Seufzend ließ sie von ihm ab. "Sagt mir bescheid, wenn Ihr Eure kindische Trotzerei überwunden habt, nur weil ihr kein Wein bekommt."  
Du hast keine Ahnung...  
Er wurde nicht gern angefasst, besonders nicht am Kopf oder gar im Gesicht. Es hatte nicht direkt etwas mit dem verwehrten Wein zu tun.  
Sein Hals schmerzte und nun war auch Gregor wieder da, der ihn in seinen Gedanken verspottete.  
Sandors Blick lag noch immer auf der jungen Frau die nun einen Kessel Wasser aufsetzte und einige Pflanzen klein schnitt. Sie hatte die Ärmel des Kleides hoch gekrempelt und so erkannte er deutlich den Abdruck den er an ihrem Arm hinterlassen hatte. Sie war noch immer wütend, so wie sie auf die Kräuter einhackte. Der einfache Tisch wackelte unter der Bearbeitung. Überall an den Dachbalken hingen Büschel an getrockneten Kräutern, deren Geruch sie angenommen hatte. Die Einrichtung war denkbar einfach. Nur das nötigste. Zwei Stühle, der Tisch, ein Holzzuber und eine hölzerne Waschschüssel, mehrere Schränke und Regale für ihre Sachen und ein Strohsack, auf dem sie wohl schlief... während er das Bett besetzte.  
Alles wirkte abgenutzt und die Gegenstände die sie verwendete waren sichtbar nicht neu.  
Sandor lag schon neun Tage hier, ihm kam es nicht so vor, schemenhaft konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass sie ihn mehrfach festgehalten hatte, wenn er aus einem Fiebertraum aufgeschreckt war. Allerdings war er schnell wieder weg gewesen und sonst konnte er sich selbst an das was nach Aryas Verschwinden passiert war nur grob erinnern.  
Er hatte es verdient, was die kleine Stark gemacht hatte. Auch, wenn er der Ansicht direkt danach nicht gewesen war.  
Ihn juckte es überall, vermutlich stank er wie ein ganzer Sumpf voller verrotteter Leichen, noch ein Grund mehr sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu besaufen, von den dumpfen, pochenden Schmerzen mal ganz abgesehen. Grimmig beobachtete er die Schwarzhaarige einige weitere Augenblicke. Ihre Haare hingen glatt über ihre Schultern und fielen über ihren Rücken bis zu ihrem Hintern. Sie sah jung aus, hatte aber eindeutig die Figur einer Frau. Sie blickte zu ihm und er sah zurück, bis sie sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete. Brummelnd sah er zur Decke und schloss die Augen. Er war am Leben. Seine Rache demnach auch, die er noch immer nehmen konnte. Sandor konnte nicht genau sagen, warum er auf die Schwarzhaarige gehört hatte. Gregor. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Wein, schrie es in seinem Kopf untermalt von den Kopfschmerzen. Allein schaffte er es kaum sich von den Gedanken zu befreien.  
Und jetzt konnte er wohl kaum etwas anderes tun als nachzudenken. Als er probehalber sein Bein bewegen wollte, bemerkte er schnell, dass das keine gute Idee war. Der Schmerz war durchdringend und schoss sein Rückrat hinauf und schien in seinem Kopf zu explodieren, was ihm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen abrang. Zumindest konnte er die Arme bewegen und das Fieber schien weitestgehend verschwunden zu sein. Denn abgesehen von den Schmerzen seines restlichen Körpers spürte er das Fieber nur leicht im Hintergrund.  
Seine Gedanken würden also bleiben müssen.  
"Ich muss pissen.", entkam es ihm grunzend und nun richtete er sich doch auf, biss die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es sogar in eine sitzende Position, allerdings zu schnell, denn ihm war schwindlig. Es käme nicht in Frage, dass er sich wie ein alter Mann dahingehend helfen lassen würde.....zum Glück waren die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage dunkel. Die Decken und Felle unter denen er lag rutschten auf den Boden und sein Blick wanderte sofort zu dem verbundenen Oberschenkel. Der Verband war sauber und er sah, dass sie wusste was sie tat. Hatten die Sieben jetzt einen bösartigen Sinn für Humor entwickelt? Er hatte sterben wollen und sie ließen eine unschuldige Frau über ihn stolpern die glatt einen Maester im Verbinden den Rang streitig machte, er musste lachen und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von der fremden Frau, die sofort herbeigeeilt war, als er Anstalten gemacht hatte aufzustehen.  
"Legt euch wieder hin! Die Wunde könnte trotz allem wieder aufgehen.", meinte sie zum Ende hin schwach, als sie den störrischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen bemerkte.  
"Du schuldest mir neue Kleidung.", brummte er, bis auf die Reste der zerschnittenen Hose hatte er nichts am Leib. Mit knirschenden Zähnen ging sie davon um ihn einen Stock zu holen, den er als Stütze verwenden konnte.  
"Ich habe euch das Leben gerettet. Ihr schuldet mir etwas.", stellte sie trotz allem klar und sah dabei zu wie er versuchte sich allein aus dem Bett zu kämpfen, was nach mehrtägiger Bettlägrigkeit nicht so einfach war. Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt.  
Allerdings ging es gegen seinen Stolz Hilfe anzunehmen, dass er sich diesen Stock schon nahm...  
Knurrend stemmte er sich in die Höhe und versuchte sein doch beachtliches Gewicht sogleich auf den Stock und das gesunde Bein zu verlagern. Schwitzend stand er und blickte zu der Frau hinab, die mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu ihm hochsah. Ihr passte offensichtlich nicht, dass ihr heilendes Werk an seinem Bein drohte Schaden zu nehmen. Dass es dabei um ihn gehen könnte, kam ihm nicht einen Moment in den Sinn.  
"Ihr seid so störrisch wie Euer schwarzer Gaul."  
Glückwunsch, du hast den Grund gefunden, wieso ich Fremder mag.  
Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue, als sie ihn noch immer anstarrte.  
Sie seufzte geschlagen und deutete auf eine Tür, auf die er nun zuhumpelte. "Draußen ist es kalt.", hört er sie noch sagen, bevor er die Tür ungelenk öffnete und kalter Wind ihn empfing. Sein Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen.  
Es würde sich nicht leicht gestalten Einhändig irgendwo dagegen zu pissen, aber es war besser als sich von einem Weib dabei helfen zu lassen.  
Die Blätter hingen bunt an den Bäumen, in der Nähe rauschte Wasser und das Gras war leicht gefroren, taute aber unter seinen bloßen Füßen.  
Kaum hatte er die Hütte verlassen die nur aus einem Raum bestand vernahm er ein Klopfen.  
Die Schwarzhaarige ging zu der anderen Tür. Sandor lauschte der Stimme einer fröhlichen Frau, die sich überschwänglich... bei Shaari, wie er erfuhr, für ihre Hilfe bei der Niederkunft ihrer Schwester bedankte und zwei Säcke Mehl brachte.  
"Liebes, was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?"  
"Nichts, Gertrud, nur ein Fiebertraum von dem Mann den ich pflege. Er hat mich unglücklich gepackt.", beschwichtigte Shaari benannte Gertrud und schob sie wohl soeben zur anderen Tür nach draußen, damit die Frau keinen Blick in die Hütte werfen konnte.  
Sandor konnte sich das neugierige Klatschweib bildlich vorstellen. Nachdem er sich erleichtert hatte, begrüßte er die Wärme des Kamins und ließ sich schwerfällig auf das Bett nieder, zischend stieß er die Luft aus. Ihm tat alles weh. Er sah beinahe Gregor vor sich, der ihn auslachte ihn als Weichei betitelte um dann mit dem Schwert auszuholen und ihn mit der flachen Seite zu verprügeln.....  
Schmerzen war er gewohnt, Verhöhnungen ebenso, merkwürdige Blicke und Hass, aber ertragen konnte er die ganze Scheiße kaum noch.  
Etwas später betrat Shaari wieder die Hütte, warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der ihn nur noch mehr belustigte.  
Sie stellte die beiden Mehlsäcke in eine Ecke und jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, das dort die Reste seiner Rüstung lagen, gesäubert und ordentlich.  
Sandor sah zu ihr, sie ging weiter ihrer Arbeit nach und ließ ihn unbeachtet schmoren, später stellte sie ein Holzbrettchen mit Brot, Käse und einem Becher auf das Bett. Sofort griff er nach dem Becher, allerdings war es nur der Tee... er trank dennoch. "Du solltest mir besser Wein geben, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen... mehr oder weniger. ;)
> 
> Rückmeldungen jeglicher Art sind gern gesehen.


	3. Worte

SHAARI

Der Mann war einfach furchtbar.  
Sie war der Versuchung nahe ihm doch Wein zu geben, sodass er einfach irgendwann umkippte und kein Wort mehr von sich gab. Nur hatte sie keinen Wein da, abgesehen von Traumwein und der war nicht dazu gedacht große Mengen davon zu trinken.  
Dann würde sie seine Kommentare, das Lachen, seine düsteren Blicke und Handgreiflichkeiten sehr schnell nicht mehr ertragen müssen. Allerdings müsste sie sich dann auch um ihn kümmern. Und wenn er keinen Wein bekam ging er vielleicht eher. Zudem hatte sie kein Geld um Wein zu kaufen. Shaari nahm meistens Nahrungsmittel als Bezahlung, da sich die Dörfler das am ehesten leisten konnten und so war beiden Seiten geholfen.

Sie ignorierte ihn weitestgehend, stellte einige Pasten und Teemischungen her, die sie den Leuten mitgab, die Beschwerden oder Leiden hatten. Der Morgen zog sich dahin, sie spürte seine Blicke im Nacken und auf anderen Körperteilen, er war ein Mann was erwartete sie? Respekt? Solange eine Frau das tat, was man von ihr erwartete war alles in bester Ordnung. Tat sie etwas anderes war sie ein Makel. Mit ihrer Tätigkeit bewegte sie sich an der Grenze der Akzeptanz, das wusste sie und sie verhielt sich vorsichtig. Diese Akzeptanz stellte sie mit dem Bluthund auf eine harte Probe. Niemand sollte hiervon erfahren und sie tat gut daran ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden.  
"Ich weiß was gut für mich ist und Wein für Euch gehört sicherlich nicht dazu.", erwiderte sie auf seine Worte, als sie ihm etwas Essen hingestellt hatte.  
"Konzentriert Euch darauf gesund zu werden und von hier zu verschwinden. Ihr seid nirgends Willkommen." Nicht nach den Taten die man Euch nachsagt.  
Sie hatte seine Fieberträume miterlebt. Die Worte vernommen die er gesagt, geflüstert oder geschrieen hatte. Die Dunkelhaarige ahnte um seine gequälte Seele und dass mehr dahinter steckte als man immer hörte.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie ihn mit einem langen Blick, als er nur unwillig gegrunzt hatte und sich nun über Brot und Käse her machte. Es war nicht viel Essen, aber sein Magen musste sich erst wieder an feste Nahrung gewöhnen.  
Er war dreckig und roch unangenehm, nach Krankheit. Sie hatte ihn öfters gewaschen, aber da sie ihn nicht richtig bewegen konnte, auch aufgrund der Verletzungen war die Reinigung eher geringer ausgefallen. Sandor musste sich waschen, am besten selbst, da er jetzt bei Bewusstsein war und den Umständen ensprechend selbstständig war, würde das wohl kein Problem darstellen.  
Seine eine Gesichtshälfte war kantig, markant und rau, die andere Hälfte war verzogen, beinahe verschwommen durch die Verbrennungen und nicht wirklich ein hübscher Anblick, wieder fragte sie sich was geschehen war. Aber beide Augen waren klar. Das Fieber war weitestgehend gesunken und er war außer Lebensgefahr.  
Sie wurde sich erst bewusst, dass sie ihn anstarrte, als ihr Blick dem aus sturmgrauen Augen begegnete. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und legte Holz im Kamin nach.  
"Hässlich, was?", kam es grollend von ihm und sie schielte leicht zu ihm, seine Augen folgten ihren Bewegungen und sein Gesicht ließ nicht vermuten was er dachte.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn offen an.  
"Ja.", antwortete sie geradeheraus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken oder sich zu entschuldigen.  
Es war eine Tatsache und er wusste es, warum sollte sie lügen?  
Noch immer sah er sie an, seine Augenbrauen hatten sich zusammengezogen und ein Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle. Sein Name war nicht ungerechtfertigt. Er verhielt sich wie ein knurrender, ungehorsamer Köter... allerdings einer, den man oft und lange genug getreten und verprügelt hatte, sodass er sofort um sich schnappte, wenn man ihm näher kam.  
Und so auch jetzt.  
"Ich bin hässlich, ein Ungeheuer. WARUM hast du mir geholfen? Du weißt wer ich bin, was ich getan habe, ich könnte dich selbst jetzt packen, ohne dass du dich befreien könntest und dich vögeln bis du um Gnade jammernd verreckst!", wie um seine Worte zu untermalen erhob er sich ruckartig von dem Bett, ohne sich den Schmerz anmerken zu lassen, den das zweifelsohne verursachte. Einen Moment lang verspürte sie Panik. Sandor war ihr überlegen, selbst in seinem Zustand. Sie unterdrückte dem Drang ihm auszuweichen und blieb still dort stehen wo sie war. Er hatte den Stock unter seinen Arm geklemmt und humpelte erschreckend schnell auf sie zu, drängte sie gegen die Wand und zerrte ihr mit einem schmerzhaften Griff in ihrem Haar den Kopf in den Nacken, damit sie ihm aufgrund seiner Größe dennoch in die Augen sehen musste.  
"Du stehst mir in allem nach, Weib.", knurrte er sie an und sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht, ihr gestreckter Hals schmerzte und das Schlucken fiel ihr schwer.  
Shaaris Herz raste. Ja, sie hatte Angst. Allerdings würde sie ihm das nicht zeigen, er wartete ja geradezu darauf, lechzte regelrecht danach, Angst in ihr zu schüren, zumindest nahm sie das an.  
Wäre sie auf dem Holzweg, würde sie das gleich erfahren. Sie sah ihm stur in die Augen.  
"Ich bin eine Frau, körperlich stehe ich den meisten Männern nach.", erwiderte sie und bemerkte, wie seine Augen dunkler wurden, je wütender er wurde.  
Er knurrte wieder, es klang bedrohlich, es so dicht vor sich zu hören, sein Blick durchbohrte sie regelrecht. Shaari schluckte schwer.  
"Ich habe Euch geholfen, weil ich mich dem Heilen und dem Helfen verschrieben habe und es gegen meine Einstellung geht Hilfe denen zu verwehren die sie brauchen. Ich töte nicht. Weder durch einen Dolch oder dadurch, dass ich jemandem am Wegesrand liegen lasse der eindeutig verletzt ist."  
Sein Griff wurde härter und sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Lasst mich los.", forderte sie nun doch mit zittriger Stimme. "Ihr tut mir weh.", entkam es ihr und sie keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als er sie mit einem Ruck von der Wand weg zerrte und sie in den Raum schleuderte, sie stolperte nach hinten, und landete wieder auf dem Hintern, sie zog sich ein paar Schürfwunden zu, als sie sich mit den Händen abfing. Sie hatte nun das Bett im Rücken und blickte unsicher und ängstlich zu ihm hoch. Sein Gesicht war von Wut verzerrt, die Narben wirkten erschreckend, seine fettigen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Er ragte riesig über ihr auf, seine schweren Muskeln waren angespannt und zeichneten sich deutlich unter der Haut ab, wenn er sich bewegte. Er humpelte auf sie zu, bleckte die Zähne zu einem bösartigen Grinsen und Shaari versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Sie zitterte unwillkürlich. Der Mann war zu allem fähig. Alles in ihr strebte danach von ihm weg zu kommen, aber dazu musste sie an ihm vorbei. "Soll ich dir beweisen, wozu ich fähig bin?", fragte er sie lauernd und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.  
Die Schwarzhaarige blickte noch immer zu ihm hoch, kaum fähig den Kopf schwach zu schütteln. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
"Warum willst du beweisen, was für ein Ungeheuer du bist?", entkam es ihr mit einem Mal, ohne sich darüber bewusst zu sein, dass sie vielleicht ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnete.  
"Eiferst du deinem verfluchten Bruder nach?! Willst du auch ganze Landstriche vernichten, die Menschen verstümmeln und töten, die Frauen vergewaltigen. Macht es dir Spaß?!", Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.  
"Ich weiß, was ich mir mit dir ins Haus geholt habe und ich bereue es inzwischen zutiefst dir geholfen zu haben. Wenn du nicht anders kannst, dann mach mit mir was du willst!"

 

 

SANDOR

Er sah sie an. Sandor war im Begriff das zu tun, was er angekündigt hatte, ihr zu beweisen, wozu er fähig war, dass er sich seinen Namen und seinen Ruf verdient hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie anfangen würde zu betteln. Sie saß am Boden, blickte aus großen braunen Augen zu ihm auf, genau das was er wollte.  
Sie zitterte und hatte sichtbar Angst, das befriedigte ihn auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise. Was dann allerdings kam verblüffte ihn. Sie schrie ihn an, ob er seinem Bruder nacheifern würde.  
Sicher er hatte einen miesen Ruf, aber der von Gregor war noch um einiges mieser. Und er eiferte niemandem nach besonders nicht seinem Bruder. Er starrte sie an, während sie ihn aufforderte das zu tun, was er nicht lassen konnte.  
Gregor. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hatte recht. Als er das erkannte wurde ihm mit einem Schlag schwindlig.  
Abrupt ließ er von ihr ab und humpelte zu der Tür, die nach draußen führte. Er hörte nur wie sie sich schnell aufrappelte, sich raschelnd etwas schnappte und dann hörte er wie die andere Tür ging. Als er sich umdrehte war sie verschwunden.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Wand der Hütte und atmete die kalte Luft ein. Sein Kopf hämmerte. War er wirklich wie sein Bruder?  
Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Er brauchte verflucht noch einmal WEIN!

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit ging er zitternd vor Kälte wieder in die Hütte und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Sein Bein pochte wie sein Kopf, er war kaum fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Gregor, war das Einzige was ihm in den Gedanken kreiste. Wütend schlug er gegen den hölzernen Rahmen des Bettes, der unter der Wucht protestierend knirschte. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, spürte die wulstigen Narben auf der einen Hälfte, die ihn zu dem machten, was er war...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat Gefallen gefunden.
> 
> Wünsche/ Anregungen/ Meinungen? Ich höre sie gern! ;)


	4. Alltäglichkeiten

SHAARI

Zitternd umklammerte sie die Tasche. Sie hatte die Flucht ergriffen. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie trat wütend nach einem Stein.  
Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Überstürzt war sie aufgebrochen und nun zitterte sie im kalten Wind des frühen Herbstes, während sie dem schmalen Pfad zum Dorf folgte. Sie hatte ihren Umhang nicht dabei, nur die Tasche mit Kräutern, um die Besuche bei einigen Kranken zu unternehmen.... was sie vorgehabt hatte... aber das, er, sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ihre Gedanken waren wirr und ungeordnet und sie blieb stehen um sich zu sammeln. So konnte sie unmöglich unter die Leute. Was ihn bewegt hatte von ihr abzulassen wusste sie nicht genau, aber er hatte erstaunt gewirkt.  
Shaaris Gedanken rasten geradezu durch ihren Kopf und er Herz pochte noch immer wild.  
Sie lehnte sich an einen der Bäume, die den Weg zum Dorf säumten und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Es brachte nichts wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen.  
Natürlich jagte er ihr Angst ein, er war zu allem fähig und sie wäre kaum im Stande sich gegen ihn durchzusetzen. Aber sie würde jetzt auch nicht nachgeben.  
Die Dunkelhaarige würde jetzt das machen, was sie sowieso vor gehabt hatte. Ihre Tasche war da, darin befanden sich einige Salben und Teemischungen, die sie einigen Dorfbewohnern vorbei bringen würde.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen, es beruhigte sie zu sehen wie sich die Baumwipfel im Wind bewegten und wie die Blätter in den unterschiedlichsten Farben leuchteten. Auch das Rauschen des kleinen Baches in der Nähe beruhigte sie. Weiter entfernt befand sich der Trident aber hier herrschte der Wald vor, einige Weiden mit Vieh und einige Felder. Allerdings sah man auch die Spuren des Krieges, da stand eine abgebrannte Scheune und dort waren die Felder aufgewühlt und die Ernte gestohlen und zum Teil vernichtet. Aber dennoch hatten die Bewohner von Rivers bisher Glück gehabt. Nur wenige siedelten direkt am Trident, da dort die Gefahr zu hoch war von eventuellen, feindlichen Schiffen angegriffen zu werden. Die Bewohner des Dörfchens verdienten ihren Unterhalt mit Viehzucht, oder Feldarbeit. Ihr Mann hatte, neben der Feldarbeit bei einem Bauern, im Winter Weidenkörbe geflochten und geschnitzt , weswegen sie auch etwas abseits gewohnt hatten, denn in der Nähe der Hütte an einem kleinen Fluss wuchsen die benötigten Bäume, und so war der Weg nie weit gewesen. Das ganze Gebiet war von Flüsschen und Bächen durchzogen, der Name Rivers existierte nicht umsonst.  
Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken fühlte sie sich im Stande wieder unter Leute zu treten und machte sich auf zum Dorfzentrum.

Nach einigen Besuchen hatte sie schließlich auch einige Kleidungsstücke für Sandor organisieren können. Eine ältere Hose, ein Hemd und sogar ein etwas abgetragenes Wams. Sie hatte versucht große Sachen zu bekommen, was allerdings schwieriger war als angenommen, die meisten hatten eine normale Statur und Sandor war alles nur nicht normal. Er war größer als die Meisten und zudem muskelbepackt, dank der Rüstungen die er trug und dem Schwert, dem ständigen Kampf.... sie hatte all das in der Hand gehabt, als sie die Waffen und das Rüstzeug gereinigt hatte, allein das Schwert hätte sie mehr behindert, als das es geholfen hätte und an das Schwingen des Schwertes war nicht zu denken. In seinen Sachen bei seinem Pferd war lediglich noch eine kaputte Hose gewesen. Und mit dem was er jetzt anhatte, konnte er kaum unter Leute, wenn es denn sein musste. Vorübergehend würde das was sie ergattert hatte wohl seinen Zweck erfüllen. Sie seufzte leise, sie hätte dafür ebenso ein gutes Stück Käse bekommen können oder vielleicht sogar etwas Fleisch. In diesen Zeiten waren Lebensmittel beinahe mehr wert als alles andere. Shaari hatte noch immer Angst, wenn sie an den Winter dachte, der vor der Tür stand... mit dem was sie jetzt hatte würde sie nicht über den Winter kommen.... An die andere Möglichkeit, eines Überfalls wollte sie gar nicht denken. Überall trieben sich Geächtete herum. Harrenhal, was derzeit unter Gregor Clegane stand, lag ihrer Meinung nach zu nah an Saltpans und damit auch an Rivers. Ihr Dorf war abgelegen, aber immer wieder kamen dennoch Reisende hindurch und berichteten von den Vorkommnissen, vieles war ihrer Meinung nach nur aufgezogenes Gerede, aber das was am häufigsten vorkam enthielt auch einen Kern an Wahrheit.

Die Schwarzhaarige machte sich langsam wieder auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Hütte. Sie hatte es hinausgezögert, da sie Sandor nicht unbedingt begegnen wollte, aber langsam hielt die Dämmerung Einzug und es wurde wirklich kalt.  
Den ganzen Tag über war das Gras schon gefroren gewesen, zumindest an den Stellen die die Sonne nicht erreicht hatte.  
Allerdings zögerte sie es noch weiter hinaus, dem Bluthund zu begegnen. Sie versorgte die Tiere und sammelte noch die Eier ein, die ihre kleine Schar Hühner gelegt hatte. Es war nicht viel, aber besser als nichts.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war ging sie zögerlich zur Tür, straffte ihre Haltung und trat in die Behausung. Wärme kam ihr entgegen die sie wohlig begrüßte. Das Feuer brannte noch immer, aber das Brennholz war beinahe aufgebraucht. Er hatte sich um den Kamin gekümmert.  
Sandor saß auf dem Bett, den Rücken und den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, während er die Beine auf der Decke ausgestreckt hatte.  
Wache Augen blickten ihr entgegen. Sie sagte nichts und legte die Sachen ab, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Die Kleidungsstücke legte sie vorsichtig neben ihn, sie wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde.  
"Ich habe dir Kleidung besorgt.", meinte sie zu ihm und spürte nur seinen Blick auf sich. Sie ließ die Förmlichkeiten weg, um die sie sich zuvor immer bemüht hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte er sie nach dem Heute nicht verdient. Zudem hatte er ihr auch nie Höflichkeit bewiesen, nachdem sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Ihr Blick wurde hart, als er noch immer nichts sagte, sie einfach weiter anstarrte.  
"Das vorhin ist wohl unglücklich gelaufen.", gab sie zu, wobei sie aber die Schuld daran nicht bei sich sah. "Hast du wenigstens Tee getrunken?", sie hatte eine Kanne damit gekocht, die auf dem Tisch stand. Sie warf einen Blick hinein, es fehlte tatsächlich etwas.  
"Musste ich ja, etwas anderes ist nicht da.", kam es brummend von seiner Seite aus, während er ihr noch immer mit den Blicken folgte.  
Sie fühlte sich wie ein Tier in einem Käfig. Shaari war es nicht gewohnt angestarrt zu werden.  
Und er hatte sich auch einfach die Freiheit genommen ihre Sachen zu durchsuchen. Die Dunkelhaarige zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Ich werde Wasser holen damit du dich waschen kannst.", es fiel ihr nicht leicht, die Förmlichkeiten weg zu lassen, immer wieder wäre es ihr herausgerutscht, aber wenn, musste er sich das wieder verdienen. Sie wartete keine Reaktion ab, sondern verließ noch einmal mit einem Holzeimer die Hütte und ging zu dem Bach der sich in der Nähe entlang schlängelte.

Wieder in der Hütte, kippte sie etwas in die Holzschüssel, die zum Waschen da war und warf Sandor einen auffordernden Blick zu. Sie zog noch ein Tuch zum abtrocknen und ein kleineres zum Waschen aus einem Schrank, sogar etwas Seifenkraut hatte sie da, was sie neben die Schüssel legte. Seifenkraut und Sand fand man in der Natur, während Seife unsagbar teuer war.  
"Bitte. Das muss erst einmal reichen. Ein Zuber wird erst gefüllt, wenn die Wunde am Bein komplett verheilt ist."  
Der Blick der jetzt auf sie gerichtet war gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. "Nach dir.", meinte er knapp. "Im Eimer ist noch genügend Wasser für mich."  
Shaari konnte kaum fassen, was er da von ihr verlangte. Das war nicht sein Ernst.  
Empört schüttelte die den Kopf.  
"Nein, wenn du willst gehe ich auch nach draußen.", obwohl das nun wirklich kindisch wäre. Sie hatte ihn neun Tage gepflegt. Zudem hatte sie einen Mann gesehen. Und somit waren die Anderen kaum anders. Als Kräuterfrau sah man zudem auch so einige Sachen, die sie lieber nicht gesehen hätte, aber das gehörte dazu. Seine Augen funkelten amüsiert und er grinste ihr entgegen. Sie spürte beinahe wie er sie mit seinen Blicken auszog.  
Seufzend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich ab.  
"Ich werde etwas zu Essen machen.", sagte sie vor sich hin und nahm sich gleich die Eier vor, die sie mitgebracht hatte.  
Eine solche Reaktion hätte sie eigentlich vorhersehen müssen. Aber sie ließ sich das nicht gefallen, sollte er sie mit Blicken ausziehen. Anders würde er es nicht bekommen.  
Dass sie ihn ignorierte und sich statt dessen um das Essen kümmerte schien die richtige Vorgehensweise zu sein. Nach einigen Augenblicken erhob er sich hörbar mühsam vom Bett, nicht ohne zu fluchen und humpelte zu der Waschschüssel.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie er sich wusch. Bei den Haaren würde sie ihm helfen müssen, wenn er es denn zuließ.  
Shaari ließ ihm Zeit und bereitete einen einfachen, aber nahrhaften Eintopf zu, der über dem Feuer köchelte.  
Sie drehte sich zu Sandor um, der ihr gerade den blanken Hintern präsentierte, als er ungelenk wieder die zerschnittene Hose anzog. Die andere war wegen dem Verband am Oberschenkel ungeeignet. Amüsiert sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er sich hineinkämpfte.  
Als ob er ihren Blick gespürt hätte wandte er sich zu ihr und sie verbannte den belustigten Ausdruck schnell aus ihrem Gesicht, sie wollte bestimmt keinen Ärger.  
"Lässt du mich nach deiner Wunde sehen?", sie deutete auf die an seinem Kopf, die er ihr heute Morgen verwehrt hatte.  
Er sah sie an, humpelte zum Bett und nickte nach einer Weile. Shaari bemerkte seinen Blick und sein widerstrebendes Nicken verwirrte sie.  
Sie näherte sich ihm vorsichtig und löste den Verband. Es war beinahe verheilt, die Wunde und die an seinem Hals waren am besten geheilt. "Den Verband brauche ich nicht zu erneuern. Jetzt ist Luft am Besten.", meinte sie und sah ihn einen Moment an. Er schwieg und starrte. Shaari fühlte sich unbehaglich in seiner Gegenwart.  
Aber Schweigen war besser als Drohungen und Handgreiflichkeiten. Er erklärte sich auch bereit sich die Haare waschen zu lassen, auch wenn er das sichtbar sehr widerwillig tat. Sandor war kein Mann, der sich helfen ließ, aber er konnte sich noch immer nur schlecht bewegen und sie konnte auch besser auf die Wunde achten.

Nach dem Essen legte sie sich auf den Strohsack und versuchte es sich so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Das Tagwerk war verrichtet und sie war müde, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Ihren Rücken hatte sie dem Bluthund zugewandt. Selbst jetzt spürte sie noch, wie er sie ansah. Erst als er anfing zu Schnarchen fand sie so etwas wie Ruhe, da sie wusste, er beobachtete sie nicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meinungen, Kritik, Wünsche?


	5. Vermutungen

SANDOR

Er hatte beinahe gedacht sie käme nicht mehr zurück, zumindest nicht am selben Tag. Aber zu seiner Überraschung tat sie es und brachte ihm sogar Kleidung mit. Es war keine Neue, aber dennoch besser als gar nichts.  
Den restlichen Tag über hatte er sich immer und immer wieder ihre Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen und vergeblich nach Wein gesucht.  
Sie hatte nichts hier, damit er seine Gedanken wegspülen konnte, also stillte er seinen Durst mit einem Krug vom dem widerlichen Tee, den sie gekocht hatte, denn selbst frisches Wasser war nicht da und er hatte beim besten Willen keine Lust gehabt noch einmal halb nackt, draußen im späten Herbst, herumzuhumpeln um Wasser zu holen.  
Gregor war sein Hauptgedanke. Gregor hier und Gregor da.  
Ihr Vergleich mit ihm hatte ihn schon zu einem Teil erstaunt und zu einem anderen Teil war es verständlich das anzunehmen... hatte er sich denn besser verhalten als Gregor es tun würde?

Sandor war froh, dass sie wieder gekommen war, sie half ihm allein dadurch, dass sie da war sich von seinem Bruder abzulenken. Auch wenn ihr es offensichtlich unangenehm war, wenn er sie ansah. Widerstrebend ließ er sich sogar von ihr helfen sich die Haare zu waschen.  
Er musste sich stark zusammen reißen, damit er nicht zurückzuckte, immer dann wenn sie sein Gesicht oder sogar seine Narben berührte.  
Es war ungewohnt Hilfe anzunehmen, aber er fühlte sich nachdem er wieder sauber war wesentlich besser. Schade fand er nur, dass sie sich nicht gewaschen hatte... dieses wollene Kleid war nicht wirklich eine Augenweide und verdeckte viel zu viel, wie er fand. Der Aspekt der Kälte draußen war dabei im Moment recht unwichtig, da es in der Hütte warm war. Sie hatte es einfach verweigert, was auch ihr gutes Recht war, aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen, sie war schön. Das Kleid zeigte gerade den Ansatz ihrer vollen Brüste und ihr Hintern zeichnete sich einladend unter dem Rock ab. Sicher war er fest, wenn er nur zupacken könnte um es zu testen. Sie reichte ihm mit dem Kopf gerade bis zur Brust, aber das gefiel ihm. Er hatte lieber kleinere Frauen mit ausgeprägten Rundungen. Die Haut war hell und makellos. Ihre Haare waren schlicht schwarz und glänzten gesund im Licht, ihre braunen Augen die angriffslustig funkelten, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte machte es ziemlich reizvoll sie zu ärgern....  
In Kings Landing war er von wohlhabenden Frauen oder Mägden umgeben gewesen, die ihn allerdings gemieden hatten. Den Blick gesenkt waren sie an ihm vorbei gehuscht. Nur Sansa hatte sich nicht gescheut ihm offen ins Gesicht zu blicken, aber sie war immer angespannt gewesen, besonders wenn er allein bei ihr war. Er musste an den Abend denken, als er ihr angeboten hatte, sie mitzunehmen. An das Lied, das er von ihr erzwungen hatte und an den Kuss. Es wäre besser gewesen, sie wäre mitgekommen, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie an Tyrion verheiratet worden war...  
Shaari hingegen sah ihm offen ins Gesicht und verhielt sich ruhig und entspannt, wenn er sich ruhig verhielt. Aber er löste auch Angst in ihr aus, wenn er sie bedrängte, wie er es gewollt hatte. Ansonsten sah sie ihn ohne Scheu an, hatte kein Angst ihn zu berühren oder Dinge von ihm zu fordern.  
Allein das mit dem Waschen...  
Als sie gesagte hatte sie würde auch hinaus gehen, musste er an eine ähnliche Situation denken. Eine Hure hatte das Weite gesucht, als sie ihn erblickt hatte. Sein Ruf leistete hervorragende Arbeit. Und Shaari hatte zwar den Vorschlag gebracht die Hütte zu verlassen, allerdings tat sie nichts dergleichen und kümmerte sich eher um das Essen.  
Es verwirrte ihn, dass sie ihn einfach ignorierte.  
Er war sich sicher, dass jeder der ihm begegnete ihn wahr nahm, ihn vielleicht nicht ansah, sich aber bewusst war, dass er da war und versuchte ihm auszuweichen. In seiner Gegenwart gab es selten Leute die sich nicht von ihm beeinflussen ließen, in irgend einer Art und Weise. Shaari tat einfach das was sie wollte, ohne sonderlich anders zu wirken.

Schweigend aß er den Eintopf den sie gemacht hatte, es war ein einfaches Essen, aber es war warm und schmeckte. Lange hatte er nicht mehr etwas so Gutes gehabt, da war sogar der Tee erträglich.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wieder wach, als sich Shaari an dem Verband an seinem Oberschenkel zu schaffen machte. Ruhig blieb er liegen und sah ihr dabei zu.  
"Guten Morgen.", meinte sie und lächelte ihm entgegen als sie bemerkte, dass er wach war.  
"Die Wunde sieht sehr gut aus.", fuhr sie fort. Sandor sah sie wieder einfach nur an. Das Lächeln, noch nie hatte ihn jemand Fremdes einfach so angelächelt.  
Da bekam er beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen, wegen dem gestrigen Tag. Ihm wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, dass sie das gestern nicht verdient hatte. Dass sie ihm noch immer half war der beste Beweis.  
Er hob leicht das Bein an, damit sie den Verband besser anbringen konnte. Sie untersuchte auch noch die anderen Wunden und er schloss kurz die Augen als sie seinen Kopf untersuchte. Ihre Finger waren geschickt und ihre Berührungen federleicht.  
Leichte Gänsehaut überfuhr seinen Körper und die Härchen stellten sich auf. Als sie fertig war griff er schnell nach dem Hemd, was noch immer am Fußende des Bettes lag und striff es sich über den Kopf, damit sie es nicht bemerkte. Zudem war es recht kühl in der Hütte, das Feuer im Kamin brannte nur niedrig. Das Holz war aufgebraucht.  
"Da wird eine Narbe bleiben, sobald alles verheilt ist solltest du trainieren, sodass die alte Beweglichkeit wieder kommt.", redete sie weiter und legte die Verbände auf den Tisch um sie später vermutlich auszukochen.  
"Eine Narbe mehr oder weniger macht wohl kaum einen Unterschied.", kam es rau über seine Lippen und er bekam einen überraschten Blick von ihr. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er antworten würde.  
"Du führst eine Waffe. Du wusstest, dass es Narben geben wird.", erwiderte sie und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Sie hatte gesehen welche Narben er hatte, und damit waren nicht nur die im Gesicht gemeint, die er nicht einmal durch ein Schwert erhalten hatte.  
"Wo hast du Fremder hin gebracht?", wechselte er das Thema und nahm sich die Hose, in die er sich hineinquälte. Sie saß eng an seinem verbundenen Oberschenkel, aber sie passte. Nur in der Länge war sie etwas zu kurz. Auch das Wams passte, auch wenn es am Rücken etwas spannte.  
"Fremder?", wiederholte sie fragend, dann trat aber Erkenntnis in ihr Gesicht. "Du meinst deinen schwarzen Hengst."  
Er fühlte sich nackt ohne seine Rüstung, erhob sich aber dennoch mit dem Stock und humpelte zu seinen Sachen, wo unter anderem auch seine Stiefel standen.  
"Warte.", erklang Shaaris Stimme dicht neben ihm und sie fasste unter seine Schulter um ihn zu stützen. Es ging zu schnell, sodass er ihre Hilfe widerstandslos annahm und in die Stiefel stieg. Einen Stiefel hätte er auch allein anbekommen, aber den anderen....  
Sandor warf ihr einen kritischen Blick zu und löste sich mit einem Ruck von ihr, als er die Stiefel anhatte.  
Ihr Duft klebte an ihm, sie roch nach Kräutern und nach ihrem eigenen Duft, es war angenehm. Er atmete tief ein. Wieso war eine solche Frau allein?  
Ohne ein Wort ging sie voran, nach draußen und zu einem anderen Gebäude, ein kleiner Stall aus dem das Gackern einiger Hühner drang. Das Wetter war kalt, der Wind pfiff scharf durch die Kronen der Bäume. Die Sonne schien und der Himmel zeigte ein strahlendes Blau.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und er trat in das dumpfe Licht. Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatte erblickte er die gehörten Hühner ein paar Ziegen die ihm auswichen und ein anderes, sichtbar altes Pferd das auf etwas Stroh herumkaute.  
Dann sah er Fremder, der den mächtigen Kopf zu Sandor wandte, seine Nüstern bebten, als er den Geruch seines Herrn wahr nahm.  
Er tätschelte kurz die Schnauze des Pferdes und er spürte wie Shaari ihn dabei beobachtete. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte zu ihr und sah das Erstaunen.  
Er hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen, das Tier ließ sich nur von ihm berühren, zumindest ohne zu beißen und zu treten.  
"Hat er genug Auslauf?"  
Shaari nickte leicht. "Ich bringe ihn jeden zweiten Tag zusammen mit Rolf zu einem Bauern, der eine Koppel hat. Aber er ist nicht einfach zu händeln."  
Sandor nickte und musterte das Pferd. Er war nicht immer vorbildlich was den Umgang mit dem Tier betraf, aber Fremder sah sehr gut aus. Noch etwas wofür er dankbar sein sollte.  
Der Hengst war so ziemlich der einzige treue Gefährte.  
Der Sattel und die Satteltaschen hingen neben einem anderen Sattel an der Wand.  
Shaari trat auf den Hengst zu der schnaubte. Sie drückte Sandor das Zaumzeug in die Hand.  
Und ging dann zu dem anderen Pferd.  
"Ich bringe die Pferde zu dem Bauern. Wenn du Hunger hast kannst du etwas von dem Eintopf essen.", meinte sie und sah ihm dann dabei zu wie er Fremder das Zaumzeug anlegte, das Pferd ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen und ließ sich von Sandor brav nach draußen führen. Shaari folgte mit Rolf und nahm dann die Zügel entgegen die Sandor ihr hinhielt, vorsichtig, da der Hengst unruhig mit den Hufen scharrte. Soweit die Zügel es zuließen ließ sie Fremder hinter sich hergehen.  
Sandor folgte ihr mit Blicken und blieb draußen stehen, der Wind war kalt, aber wenn er ruhte schien die Sonne recht warm hinab. Die frische Luft tat seinen Kopfschmerzen gut.  
Humpelnd ging er wieder in den Stall um das an einer Wand gestapelte Holz in einen bereit stehenden Korb zu verfrachten. Es war eine ziemliche Herausforderung alles wieder in die Hütte zu schaffen, ohne nicht alles fallen zu lassen. Sein Bein protestierte und die Haut um die Wunde spannte unangenehm und er war froh, als das Feuer wieder höher im Kamin prasselte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich. Die meiste Zeit war er allein. Sie besuchte einige Menschen die ihre Hilfe benötigten, kümmerte sich um die Tiere, half einigen Bauern bei der letzten Ernte, damit sie etwas ab bekam. Wenn sie da war kochte sie irgendwelche Kräuter und schnitt sie um sie zu trocknen. Shaari war freundlich und er verhielt sich still, was nicht einfach war, da seine Laune Tag um Tag tiefer sank. Er verbrachte die Zeit in der sie da war damit sie zu beobachten und er ertappte sich öfters dabei wie er sie gedanklich auszog. Kings Landing war zwecks Huren viel besser bestückt als so ein mickriges Dorf. Allerdings vermied sie es, nicht gerade zu seiner Freude sich in seiner Nähe ausgiebig zu waschen, und wenn war er draußen bei Fremder... zumindest hatte er sie später mit nassen Haaren gesehen....  
Sandor hatte wahnsinnig viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und das zermürbte ihn mehr und mehr, zum Nichtstun und zum Nichtssaufen verdammt zu sein war anstrengend. Nachts wachte er oft schweißgebadet auf. Die Alpträume kehrten in unregelmäßigen Abständen zurück und er sehnte sich noch mehr nach Wein.

Er begrüßte den Tag an dem Shaari verkündete, dass sie die Fäden entfernen könne. Die Wunde war fast vollständig verheilt, aber nichts desto trotz würde es noch Wochen dauern bis er alles wieder belasten konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass etwas passierte.  
Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich mit einem dünnen Messer und geschickten Fingern an den Fäden zu schaffen machte, es war ein komisches Gefühl, wenn die Fäden aus der Haut gezogen wurden, aber die Wunde sah erstaunlich gut aus. Sie verstand was sie tat. Sie war gut darin Menschen zu helfen, sah gut aus und scheute nicht vor Arbeit. Sie war alt genug um eine Horde Kinder um sich zu haben und einen Mann.  
"Wieso bist du nicht verheiratet?", fragte er sie, nachdem sie die Wunde vorsichtig abgewaschen hatte und einen neuen Verband darum gelegt hatte.

SHAARI

Sie zuckte bei den Worten zusammen. Es war ungewohnt seine tiefe Stimme zu hören. Er übte sich im Schweigen, worin er ziemlich gut war. Shaari sah ihn an und musterte sein grimmiges Gesicht. Es war immer grimmig. Sie hatte ihn bisher nur bösartig lächelnd und grinsend gesehen. Aber sie musste zugeben sich an ihn gewöhnt zu haben, auch seine Blicke waren erträglicher geworden, er starrte sie beinahe immer an. Aber er hatte auch nicht viel was er sonst tun konnte...  
"Ich beantworte die Frage, wenn du mir ebenfalls eine Frage beantwortest.", ergriff sie die Chance beim Schopf um mehr über ihn zu erfahren.  
Sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie neugierig war. Der erste Tag an dem er zu sich gekommen war, hatte ihr genau das gezeigt, was sie erwartet hatte. Er hatte ihr wohl genau das gegeben. Aber die anderen Tage über war er sehr still gewesen und hatte nachdenklich gewirkt und das passte nicht im Geringsten zu dem Bild, das man hatte, wenn man an den Bluthund dachte.  
Waren allein ihre Worte der Auslöser dafür? Und das sicher auch nur, wenn mehr hinter dem brutalen Mann steckte als er vermuten lassen wollte.  
Er war nicht mehr einmal handgreiflich geworden und abgesehen von dem nachdrücklichen Fragen nach Wein hatte er nichts gesagt.  
Es war still und sie rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort als nur ein brummelndes Ja zu vernehmen war. Shaari starrte ihn kurz an und nickte.  
"Ich war verheiratet." gab sie zu. "Eldred ist bei einem Überfall getötet worden, als er Schnitzereien und Weidenkörbe in Darry verkaufen wollte. Und seit dem schlage ich mich allein durch.", dass einige Interessenten noch immer nicht aufgeben hatten musste er nicht wissen. Eigentlich wäre es für ihren Status förderlich zu heiraten, so würde sie nicht mehr so skeptisch betrachtet werden und auch nicht allein als alte, schrumplige Hexe enden, wenn sie Kinder hätte, aber sie wollte selbst entscheiden, wen sie heiratete und die die sich für sie interessierten waren nicht das was sie gern hätte... Liebe wäre schon eine schöne Grundlage für eine Heirat.  
"Warum verlangt ihr so vehement nach Wein?", fragte sie ihn, nachdem er nickend ihre Erklärung akzeptiert hatte.  
Sie sah ihn abwartend an. Die Frage gefiel ihm offenbar nicht, aber dennoch bekam sie nach einiger Zeit eine Antwort. Die sie überraschte, zur gleichen Zeit aber auch nicht verwunderte. Er knurrte ihr die Antwort entgegen.  
"Gregor...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich freue mich über jede Rückmeldung! :)


	6. Entdeckungen

SHAARI

Sie war ob der Antwort die er ihr gab verwirrt. Gregor... wegen seinem Bruder wollte er Wein trinken? Vermutlich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit. Zumindest nachdem sie seine Launen einschätzte würde er nicht eher damit aufhören bis dieses Stadium erreicht war. Nur gut, dass sie abgesehen vom Traumwein nichts da hatte und selbst den Traumwein hatte sie selten in größeren Mengen vorrätig. Das gewünschte Stadium der Trunkenheit blieb also unerreichbar, solange er nicht größere Strecken zurücklegen konnte und solange sie sich nicht bereit erklärte ihm das Gewünschte zu besorgen, und da war sie ja schon deutlich gewesen.  
Aber sie verstand nicht wieso Gregor der Grund dafür war. Natürlich, er war alles andere als eine Person, die mach achtete, sondern eher eine die man fürchtete, vor der man Angst hatte und Sandor hatte zwar nicht den gleichen Ruf, kam dem aber schon ziemlich nahe.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
Und man sah ihr wohl sehr deutlich das Unverständnis an. Denn Sandor seufzte auf und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter dem Bett, dass er noch immer beschlagnahmte. Shaari schlief noch immer auf dem Strohsack, aber langsam würde es kälter werden und sie musste sich nach einer besseren Option umsehen, wenn sie nicht krank werden wollte.  
Sie sah ihn an.  
"Ich weiß. Keine besonders erhellende Antwort.", brummte er und sie legte den Kopf fragend schief. Wenn er es ihr erklären wollte würde sie sicherlich nicht nein sagen, aber wenn er es nicht wollte würde sie ihn nicht drängen.  
Der Mann war ein einziges Mysterium. Man konnte nur schlecht hinter seine Fassade blicken und nur, wenn sie seine anzüglichen Blicke sah, konnte sie sich denken, was er dachte, aber das war auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Alles andere jedoch entzog sich ihr. Ihr war inzwischen klar, dass er so etwas wie eine Mauer besaß, die er um sich errichtet hatte.... anders konnte sie sich sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht erklären, besonders nach dem Vorkommnis.... er hatte angedroht sie zu vergewaltigen... und seit sie Gregor angesprochen hatte, war er so still.... vielleicht dachte er auch deswegen ständig über ihn nach?  
Und vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja auf mehr als nur einer Ebene helfen. Sie würde es versuchen. Aber dazu musste sie irgendwie herausfinden, was Gregor dabei für eine Rolle spielte.  
Ihr Blick lag noch immer auf ihm, er lehnte an der Wand und starrte mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht an ihr vorbei ins Leere.  
"Wenn du irgendwas sagen willst, ich bin hier. Und in dem Fall muss ich schon freiwillig gehen, besonders schnell bist du im Moment nicht.", sie grinste ihn frech an, wofür sie nur einen bitterbösen Blick bekam. Sie versuchte die ganze Angelegenheit positiv zu sehen. Shaari lernte einen Mann kennen, den alle nur fürchteten. Natürlich hatte sie noch mehr als gesunden Respekt vor ihm, aber diese andauernde Stille fiel ihr auf die Nerven und auf das Gemüt. Sie hatte nichts gegen Stille, wenn sie allein war, oder wenn die Stille ab und an unterbrochen wurde wenn zum Beispiel eine Freundin da war, mit der sie sich prima verstand... in letzter Zeit war auch das selten geworden. Kinder forderten viel Aufmerksamkeit.  
Aber wenn sie ständig in drückender Stille arbeitete und dann auch noch seine bohrenden Blicke spürte..... Es machte sie wahnsinnig!  
Und die Schwarzhaarige wollte dem endlich ein Ende setzen. Entweder das, oder sie musste eine andere Möglichkeit finden mit ihm umzugehen.

 

SANDOR

Shaari war außergewöhnlich. Wie es ihm wieder deutlich bewiesen wurde, als sie ihn doch tatsächlich angrinste und ihn auch noch auf seinen nicht gerade guten Gesundheitlichen Zustand aufmerksam machte. Wofür er sie anknurrte und ihr einen seiner Wage-Es-Ja-Nicht-Blicke schenkte.  
Er wusste, dass er nicht auf der Höhe war, er hatte abgenommen, die letzte Zeit über, was ihm Nachteile bescheren würde. Das ständige Herumliegen war einfach nicht das Richtige für ihn. Er brauchte wieder Bewegung, wenn er in Form bleiben wollte, falls er Gregor begegnen würde... worauf er hoffte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit eine Konfrontation zu suchen. Denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Was ihm bewusst geworden war. Sandor hatte sich in den Alkohol geflüchtet, was Shaari ihm mit der einfachen Frage, warum er denn ständig nach Wein verlangte, klar gemacht hatte. Und besonders die Antwort darauf...

Er sah Shaari einige Momente dabei zu wie sie die Verbände säuberte um sie dann auszukochen. Sein Bein fühlte sich gut an, es kribbelte, was ihren Worten nach ein gutes Zeichen war und er sollte ja die Finger von der Wunde lassen. Der Dunkelhaarige brauchte den Stock nur noch für etwas längere Strecken, ansonsten kam er so auch schon wieder besser zurecht.  
Sandor hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, er bewegte probehalber sein Bein und erhob sich dann vorsichtig von dem Bett. Er zog sich die Hose hoch und striff sich die Stiefel über.  
"Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass sich das Brennholz im Stall dem Ende neigt?", meinte er und erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er welches geholt hatte.  
Shaari warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.  
"Ja. Das stimmt, aber es liegt noch einiges Holz hinter dem Stall. Ich muss es nur bei Gelegenheit klein hacken. Ein Bauer war so freundlich es mir vor einiger Zeit vorbei zu bringen.....", meinte sie.  
"Warum fragst du?", sie sah ihn noch immer an.  
"Gib mir eine Axt und ich mache es klein.", brummte er und humpelte auf sie zu, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich habe es satt herumzuliegen.", abgesehen davon war er ihr auch etwas schuldig und das war vielleicht ein kleiner Anfang.  
"Du kannst das noch nicht machen, längeres Stehen ist nicht gut für das Bein."  
Sandor brummte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich muss irgendwann damit anfangen es zu trainieren? Warum nicht jetzt?", er starrte ihr stur in die braunen Augen und er sah wie es in ihrem hübschen Köpfchen arbeitete.  
Er ahnte ihre Gedanken. Es war sicher etwas mit ihm und einer Axt und mit dem was er damit anstellen konnte. Schließlich nickte sie und bedeutete stumm ihr zu folgen.  
Sandor konnte nicht anders als ihr kurz überrascht hinterher zu sehen, bevor er ihr folgte.  
Das hatte er nicht erwartet, aber das würde er sich in keinem Fall anmerken lassen. Ihm wäre es lieber sein Schwert zu schwingen, aber dazu musste er schon etwas beweglicher sein.  
Es war kalt draußen. Sein Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen und der Himmel war komplett grau.  
Schneien würde es in jedem Fall, nur wann war die Frage.  
Neben einem Stapel von dickeren und dünneren Stämmen befand sich noch ein Hackstock. Shaari ging noch einmal in den Stall und holte eine Axt. Sie hielt ihm jene hin und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. "Nur das Holz hacken.", meinte sie knapp und ließ das Werkzeug los, nachdem er die Hand um den abgenutzten Griff geschlossen hatte. Knurrend nahm er die Axt entgegen und machte sich kurzerhand an die Arbeit.  
Shaari sah ihm einige Momente lang zu bevor sie wieder in die Hütte ging.  
Er mochte das Geräusch des Holzes und den Geruch. Es war eine einfache Arbeit... aber sie lenkte ihn ab und er begrüßte das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seinen Muskeln und auch den dumpfen, pochenden Schmerz in seinem Bein.

SHAARI

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über Sandor, nachdem sie ihm etwas dabei zu gesehen hatte. Kein Zweifel er war besser dafür geeignet Holz zu hacken, zumindest besser als sie. Selbst jetzt lag noch unbeschreibliche Kraft in seinen Hieben. Es wirkte beinahe so als ob er Frust an dem Holz abbaute.  
Am liebsten hätte sie ihm noch länger dabei zugesehen, wie er voll konzentriert auf das Holz einhackte und sie dabei gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Aber sie musste noch einiges vorbereiten und nachdem er mit dem Holz hacken fertig war, hatte er sicher Hunger.

Shaari zuckte zusammen als es an der Tür klopfte, sie öffnete eben jene und blickte in das strahlende Gesicht von Lilli.  
"Hallo!", meinte sie strahlend und fiel Shaari sogleich um den Hals.  
"Ich dachte es wäre wieder einmal an der Zeit dich zu besuchen. Besonders da du so ein Geheimnis um den Mann machst den du pflegst."  
Bevor die Schwarzhaarige überhaupt ein Wort verlor war die übermütige Rothaarige schon in den Raum getreten und blickte sich suchend um.  
"Schade, hier ist ja gar ....", sie wurde mit einem Schlag still und Shaari verfluchte sich dafür die Sachen von Sandor nicht besser verstaut zu haben.  
Der Helm in Form eines Hundekopfes lag auf dem Kettenhemd und die Schwarzhaarige trat zögerlich neben ihre Freundin die einen ausdruckslosen Blick aufgesetzt hatte.  
"Sag, dass du den Helm nur durch Zufall irgendwo gefunden hast. Nur den Helm und dass die anderen Sachen einem anderen Mann gehören!"  
Shaari seufzte auf.  
"Du weißt, dass es nicht so ist. Der Helm gehört zu dem Mann den ich verletzt gefunden habe.", meinte sie leise und Lilli drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihr und starrte sie aufgebracht an.  
"Bist du wahnsinnig! Wenn dieser Mann verreckt wäre, wäre allen geholfen, und du bringst ihn hier her? Wo ist er eigentlich?", sie wurde zum Ende hin wieder leiser.  
"Ich weiß. Ich habe selbst mit mir gehadert, aber ich lasse niemanden sterben. Er ist draußen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er hackt Holz."  
Lilli sah sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an. "Du weißt, dass ich das nicht für mich behalten kann. Ich werde es den anderen sagen. Wir müssen alle entscheiden, ob und wie lang er bleiben kann, nicht nur du....", fuhr die Rothaarige fort und seufzte auf.  
"Es ist deine Entscheidung gewesen.... aber trotzdem sollten wir alle wissen, wen du da bei dir aufgenommen hast. Du hättest es von Beginn an sagen sollen!", meinte sie und zog Shaari dann in eine kurze Umarmung.  
"Ich habe schon Dinge von ihm gehört. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Die Schwarzhaarige zwang Lilli dazu noch etwas zu bleiben und versuchte sie dazu zu überreden, nichts zu verraten. Sandor würde gehen, wenn er dazu im Stande wäre und nie würde jemand davon erfahren, dass er je hier gewesen war, aber die Rothaarige ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Shaari glaubte, dass der Bluthund noch bleiben durfte, aber sicher nicht so lange wie es nötig wäre....  
Schließlich war die Freundin wieder gegangen und Shaari ging nach draußen, kümmerte sich um die Tiere und ging dann um den Stall herum, wo noch immer das Geräusch der Axt auf Holz zu vernehmen war. Sie beobachtete Sandor dabei, wie er noch immer eifrig dabei war. Er hatte das Hemd an den Armen nach oben gekrempelt und trotz der Kälte stand ihm der Schweiß im Gesicht, er dampfte quasie in der Kälte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich und arbeiteten unter dem an ihm klebenden Hemd.  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als den Anblick zu mögen.  
Schließlich hielt er inne und seine grauen Augen fixierten sie.  
"Eine Freundin von mir war da. Sie hat deine Rüstung gesehen und sie wird den Dorfbewohnern von Rivers sagen, dass du hier bist."  
Sie fand er sollte es wissen. Knurrend zuckte er mit den Schultern, nahm ein weiteres Stück Holz und holte mit der Axt aus und zwei Scheite sprangen zur Seite, die Axt blieb in dem Hackstock stecken.  
Er drehte sich ganz zu ihr herum und wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn.  
"Das war abzusehen.", meinte er nur knapp und humpelte in den Stall um den Korb zu holen, damit er das Holz in die Hütte bringen konnte.  
Shaari sah ihm dabei zu.  
Der Mann hatte schon ähnliches erlebt, da war sie sich sicher.....


	7. Angebote

SANDOR

Es war keine Überraschung für ihn, als Shaari ihm sagte, dass nun jemand wüsste, dass er hier war. Er hatte es vermutet und sich schon gewundert, warum er so lange unentdeckt geblieben war, was sich aber, ob der Wohnsituation von Shaari, schnell geklärt hatte. Spätestens Morgen würden einige der Dorfbewohner vor der Hütte stehen und, mit Glück nur ihm, eine Frist setzen in der er ohne großes Aufsehen verschwunden sein sollte. Shaari wäre besser beraten gewesen ihn damals an Ort und Stelle liegen gelassen zu haben. Sie bürdete sich mit seiner Anwesenheit nur Ärger auf. Und Sandor trug nicht gerade dazu bei den Ärger zu mindern, so wie er sich verhalten hatte und verhielt....  
Er humpelte beladen mit gehacktem Holz wieder in die Hütte, während Shaari den Rest noch im Stall stapelte. Sie hatte nun erst einmal wieder genug davon.  
Sandor legte etwas nach und das Feuer loderte wieder auf und erfüllte die Hütte mit neuer Wärme. Brummelnd schnappte er sich den leeren Holzeimer und besorgte Wasser. Der Bach war nicht schwer zu finden, da man ihn schon von weitem hörte.  
Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis der erste Schnee kommen würde, die Luft roch schon danach. Sandor ließ seinen Blick über die Gegend schweifen und erblickte dann die Schwarzhaarige, die zu ihm sah. Er erwiderte ihren Blick starr und trug dann den gefüllten Eimer wieder in die Hütte. Er musste sich dringend waschen - und ein Bad war noch nicht möglich, da die Wunden in denen die Fäden gesessen hatten noch nicht ganz verheilt waren.  
Generell fühlte er sich schon sehr viel besser, sein Bein war noch steif und würde es wohl auch noch eine Weile blieben, aber er lebte und würde sein Bein hoffentlich ohne größere Schwierigkeiten wieder benutzen können.  
Im Moment war ihm das das Wichtigste. Was nützte Mann denn schon als Krieger, wenn man sein Bein nicht ausreichend belasten und bewegen konnte. Und er hatte ein Ziel. Er wollte endlich das angehen, was er eigentlich hätte schon viel früher tun sollen. Sandor wollte sich Gregor stellen. Und er wusste, dass er dazu gesund sein musste. Mehr als das. Wenn er es schaffte Gregor los zu werden, dann würden vielleicht auch seine Alpträume verschwinden und er konnte sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren.... sobald er etwas fand, wo es sich auch lohnte... allerdings hatte Gregor seinen Namen nicht umsonst... und wenn Sandor die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, hätte er sie genutzt.

Noch immer nachdenklich betrat er wieder die Hütte und machte sich daran die Kleidung los zu werden, wobei er die Anwesenheit von Shaari, die gerade ebenfalls in die Hütte trat, gar nicht bemerkte.

 

SHAARI

Er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein, oder ignorierte sie absichtlich, als sie wieder in die Hütte trat er ihr aber keine Beachtung schenkte. Leise seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle nieder, der leise unter ihrem Gewicht knarzte.  
Sandor schüttete Wasser in die Schüssel. Shaari fragte sich was wohl in den Kopf des Mannes vorging. Nachdenklich beobachtete sie ihn dabei wie er sich das verschwitze Hemd über den Kopf zog. Sie ertappte sich dabei wie sie ihn musterte, sich fragte woher er wohl all diese Narben hatte, die sich überall zeigten. Sein Rücken war übersäht von wulstigen, langen, dünnen Narben... dafür war sicherlich eine Peitsche verantwortlich, auch waren einige andere zu sehen. Stichwunden, Schnittverletzungen. Verbrennungen am Arm. Dann die Wunde an seinem Hals und seiner Schulter. Sie hatte schon viel gesehen. Aber der Mann trug sein Leben auf der Haut. Das alles was er überstanden hatte, die schlimmen Zeiten von denen die verheilten Wunden zeugten. Seine Seele sah vermutlich genauso aus.  
Das Narbengewebe schimmerte im Licht des Kaminfeuers und dem einer Kerze immer dann, wenn er sich bewegte. Seine Muskeln spannten und entspannten sich. Schließlich zog er auch die Hose aus und sie konnte auch die Wunde sehen um die sie sich gekümmert hatte, die ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Sein Hintern war ironischerweise Narbenfrei, worüber sie schmunzeln musste. Sie verbiss sich das Schmunzeln jedoch gleich wieder, nachdem ihr bewusst wurde, was sie da tat. Die Dunkelhaarige nahm ihn quasi auseinander. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht dazu aufraffen etwas anderes zu tun oder den Blick sittengerecht abzuwenden.  
Schließlich wusch sich Sandor mit dem Wasser aus dem Eimer, da das in der Schüssel wahrscheinlich unbrauchbar geworden war.  
Dass er sich vor ihr so verletzlich zeigte.... nackt ohne Waffen.... sie könnte ihm einfach ein Messer in den Rücken jagen...

SANDOR

Er kippte sich einen Teil des Wassers über den Kopf und drehte sich dann wie beiläufig zu Shaari um, wobei er ihr aber direkt in die Augen sah. Er hatte ihren Blick von Anfang an auf sich gespürt.  
"Gefällt es dir mich anzustarren?", knurrte er ihr entgegen. Er erntete aber nicht wie von den meisten Frauen gewohnt einen ängstlichen, schuldbewussten Blick, der dann zu Boden gerichtet wurde, sondern nur einen musternden Blick seinen Körper hinab, der etwas länger zwischen seinen Beinen verweilte, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah und leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. "Ich sehe nur einen vom Leben gezeichneten Mann. Soll ich jetzt schreiend wegrennen?"  
Das wäre zumindest eine Option, dachte er finster und holte im nächsten Atemzug zu einem Tiefschlag aus, da ihm ihre Reaktion nicht schmeckte. Alles was sie tat verwirrte ihn....  
"Wie lange ist denn dein Mann schon tot? Wie lange hast du keinen richtigen Mann mehr zwischen den Beinen gehabt, der dich ordentlich durchgevögelt hat?"  
Er sah wir ihre Gesichtszüge hart wurden. Nicht die Reaktion die er wollte.  
"Das Angebot hast du mir schon einmal unterbreitet. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Und wenn du es so genau wissen willst. Seit zwei Jahren.", erwiderte sie kühl und lächelte ihm dann wider erwarten entgegen. Nein, diese Reaktion war auch nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, brummte unwillig und nahm sich eines der Tücher zum Abtrocknen. Sandor drehte sich wieder zu ihr und musterte sie einen Augenblick lang. "Wieso hast du keine Angst mehr vor mir?", denn genau das war es, was zu Beginn noch da gewesen war, aber so schnell verschwunden zu sein schien. Shaari seufzte leise bei der Frage auf, allerdings würde sie ihm antworten. Im Gegensatz zu ihm wich sie nicht vor unangenehmen Situationen zurück, das hatte er gleich zu beginn deutlich mitbekommen. "Ich hatte Angst. Und ich habe jetzt auch noch einen gehörigen Respekt. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du so bist wie du dich gern darstellst."  
Sandor hob eine Augenbraue während er sie ansah. Er ging die letzten Tage noch einmal in seinem Kopf durch und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie damit nicht unrecht hatte.  
"Wenn du so wärst wie du dich gegeben hast, dann hättest du mich trotz meiner Worte vergewaltigt. Aber das hast du nicht.", fuhr sie fort und er warf schnaubend das feuchte Tuch auf den Boden, bevor er sich abwandte und sich die abgeschnittene Hose überzog und ein altes Hemd, es war zwar geflickt aber sauber.

SHAARI

Sie sah ihm hinterher, als er nackt zu dem kleinen Hocker neben dem Bett ging und sich dann die kaputte Hose und das geflickte Hemd überzog. Es war besser als nichts, aber auch kein Dauerzustand. Er sah gut aus. Musste sie zugeben und er hatte auf eine gewisse Weise ja auch recht. Der letzte Mann, ihr Mann - es war lange her und sie war auch nur eine Frau.  
Die Narben machten ihn interessant und sicher hatte er viel zu erzählen, wenn er Lust dazu hätte. Der Mann war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, noch immer. Aber sie wusste schon mehr, als andere von sich behaupten konnten... wenn sie nicht gar mit die Einzige war, die ihm je so nahe gekommen war.  
Seufzend erhob sie sich von dem Stuhl und bückte sich nach der dreckigen Kleidung. Sie würde sie jetzt waschen müssen, falls er morgen gleich aufbrechen musste, dann sollte er, ihrer Meinung nach wenigstens saubere Kleidung haben. Die Dunkelhaarige sah zu dem Bluthund und blickte abermals direkt in seine grauen Augen. Er saß wieder auf dem Bett, an die Wand gelehnt. "Soll ich dir zeigen, wie man Wäsche ordentlich wäscht?", fragte sie ihn mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen und er verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust und schloss die Augen.  
Seufzend ging sie nach draußen und nahm das Waschbrett und etwas von dem Seifenkraut mit.

Einige Zeit später kehrte sie durchgefroren, mit roter Nase wieder in die Hütte zurück. Sie hatte kaum noch Gefühl in den Händen, dank des eiskalten Wassers im Bach, einige Schneeflocken hatten sich auf dem Weg zur Erde gemacht und sich in ihrer Kleidung verfangen. Es dämmerte bereits und sie war froh über die Wärme in der Hütte, denn in der Nacht würde es höchstwahrscheinlich sehr kalt werden. Sandor stand an der Feuerstelle und rührte in einem kleinen Kessel, was Shaari verwundert stehen bleiben ließ. Roch es hier tatsächlich nach Essen? Die Kleidung fand einen Platz in der Nähe das Kamins, damit sie schnell trocknete. Sie ging zu ihm und sah um ihn herum in den Kessel. "Interessant.", gab sie trocken von sich und blickte leicht zu ihm auf. Wer hätte das vermutet?  
Das hätte sie ihm nie im Leben zugetraut. Dass er so etwas überhaupt zu Stande brachte. Aber schließlich war er auch allein unterwegs... und musste sich ja selbst versorgen. Den Kopf schüttelnd entfernte sie sich von ihm und holte Geschirr für Zwei aus einem Schränkchen.

SANDOR

Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn dazu bewegt hatte. Als die Tür aufging und er wenig später ihren Körper dicht bei sich spürte und ihr zusah wie sie in den Kessel blickte wusste er nicht wie er reagieren sollte, also ließ er es bleiben, ignorierte ihren Kommentar und den merkwürdigen Blick den er geschenkt bekam und rührte stur weiter, als er das Klappern von Holzschüsseln vernahm. Nein, er konnte nicht kochen. Aber etwas Warmes bei der Kälte war angenehm... und irgendwie.. immerhin war sie wegen seiner Kleidung draußen in der Kälte gewesen. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte völlig den Verstand verloren.

Beim Essen behielt er sie im Auge. Sie verzog kurz den Mund bei dem ersten Bissen, aber wer hätte es ihr verübeln können. Es war versalzen. Beweis genug, dass er definitiv nicht dafür geschaffen war, es sei denn er wollte jemanden vergiften.... wozu es nie komme würde, denn das war eine feige Methode sich jemandem zu entledigen.  
Danach legten sie sich beide schlafen. Keiner sagte etwas und das befand er als gut. Er war noch nie der Redner gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er im Gegensatz zu sonst von einem Rütteln an der Schulter geweckt und von ein paar Kleidungsstücken die ihm an den Kopf geworfen wurden.  
Mürrisch setzte er sich auf und sah zu Shaari die ihn kurz grüßte.  
"Beeil dich. Ich glaube sie werden jeden Moment hier ankommen. Bei solchen Angelegenheiten lassen sie sich nie viel Zeit."  
Es war kein Rätsel von wem sie sprach und mürrisch machte er sich daran die Kleidung zu wechseln, sie war noch etwas klamm, aber das würde sich bald verflüchtigen. Es war kalt in der Hütte, der Atem bildete weiße Wölkchen und Shaari legte Holz nach. Das eine kleine Fenster zeigte, dass draußen alles mit einer Schicht Schnee bedeckt war. Und er erkannte nun auch einige verhüllte Gestalten die sich den schmalen Weg zur Hütte hinauf kämpften.  
Wenig später klopfte es an der Tür und Shaari öffnete eben jene.  
Sie begrüßten sich alle kurz, da die Situation nicht so erfreulich war. Sandor ließ seinen Blick über die Dorfbewohner schweifen, als sie sich die dicken Umhänge und die Kapuzen vom Körper zogen. Eine rothaarige Frau war dabei, zudem ein älterer Mann mit einem dichten, weißen Bart und ein dicker Mann, dessen Haare schon in einem Halbkreis ausgefallen waren. Er schwitze. Sicher nicht wegen den Temperaturen, sondern wegen dem Weg hier her. Er war es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt weit zu laufen.  
Die rothaarige Frau bemerkte ihn als erstes, da er sich bisher still verhalten hatte und sich nur als Zuschauer der Sache sah, lediglich das Urteil würde er hinnehmen. Allein schon um Shaari weiteren Ärger zu ersparen. Sie zuckte mit einem erschrockenen Laut zurück, als sie ihn genauer sah und auch die beiden anderen Männer wirkten beunruhigt.  
Der Alte räusperte sich. "Nun, ihr wisst sicherlich warum wir hier sind?", Sandor starrte ihn nur an, bis der Mann dem Blickkontakt nicht mehr stand hielt.  
"Ja, das weiß er.", sprang Shaari für ihn ein und warf ihm einen kurzen verunsicherten Blick zu. "Und zu welcher Entscheidung seid ihr gekommen?", fragte sie, wobei sie die Rothaarige ignorierte, die ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstern wollte. "Lass mich in Ruhe Lilli. Du hast schon genug Ärger verursacht.", zischte sie dann leise woraufhin die Frau verstummte und zurücktrat, allerdings mürrisch und nicht schuldbewusst. Immer wieder blickte sie ängstlich zu Sandor.  
"Gut, gut.", meinte schließlich wieder der Alte. "Wir haben uns entschieden, dass er eine weitere Woche hier bleiben darf... in Anbetracht der Umstände ist das eine großzügige Entscheidung.", dabei sah der Mann zu Sandor. Der Bluthund nickte lediglich. "Nein, das reicht bei weitem nicht.", widersprach Shaari und deutete nach draußen. "Es ist unverantwortlich... kann ich nicht selbst entscheiden, wann er gehen kann?"  
Der Dicke meldete sich nun zum ersten Mal zu Wort, wobei er Sandor einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. "Und dich in dieser miesen Gesellschaft zurück lassen? Das ist Unverantwortlich! Ich kann das nicht Verantworten!", meinte er wobei Sandor das Gesicht verzog, die Stimme klang schleimig. Der ganze Mann widerstrebte ihm, erinnerte ihn zu sehr an Kings Landing und an diese aufgeblasenen Adligen.  
Sein Blick ging zu Shaari die die Augen verleierte. "Ich bin alt genug um auf mich selbst Acht zu geben, Arnor."  
"Aber noch lange nicht alt genug um nicht noch einmal zu heiraten. Ich mache dir ein Angebot. Er..", der Fette deutete auf Sandor: " ... darf so lange bleiben wie du es für richtig hältst. Wenn er bei der Hütte bleibt und, wenn du für diese Zeit zu mir ins Dorf kommst. Du kannst ihn besuchen, wenn du es für nötig hältst. Aber bei mir bist du sicher, nicht wie bei .. diesem, diesem Tier!", er spuckte aus, vor die Füße Sandors. Das ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht gefallen und näherte sich dem Fetten bedrohlich, trotz des Humpelns. Arnor zuckte erschrocken zusammen, die fetten rosa Wangen verloren alle Farbe und er versuchte sich allen Ernstes hinter dem Alten zu verstecken, der ebenfalls kreidebleich geworden war. Shaari schritt geistesgegenwärtig ein und stellte sich vor Sandor, so das dieser mit den Fingerknöcheln knackend und knurrend stehen bleiben musste.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihm in die Augen. Drückte eine Hand auf seine Brust um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass sie ihn nicht vorbei lassen würde.  
"Lass es, bitte.", er nickte schwach und Erleichterung durchströmte die Dorfbewohner.  
Die Arme verschränkend, starrte er die Anderen an.  
"Und ihr Arnor solltet Eure Zunge besser im Zaum halten.", meinte sie zu dem Mann, der sie daraufhin aus wütenden, wässrigen, braunen Augen ansah. Es war offensichtlich, dass er diese Zurechtweisung einer Frau nicht bereit war hinzunehmen, seine Hand war zur Faust geballt, aber er nahm sich zurück.  
"Ich komme ins Dorf, jedoch nur ab und an, damit ihr seht, dass es mir gut geht. Ich habe hier alle meine Kräuter und kann hier besser Arbeiten...."  
Arnor schüttelte den Kopf wobei sein Doppelkinn wackelte. "Nein! Du übernachtest jeden zweiten Tag in meinem Haus. Das ist mein letztes Angebot!", knurrte er und Sandor sah in den Augen deutlich, dass der Kerl eher Bett als Haus meinte. Seine Augen glitten unübersehbar gierig über Shaaris Körper.  
Die Dunkelhaarige nickte schließlich grimmig. "In Ordnung.", stimmte sie zu und der Alte nickte. "So wird es sein. Dann hätten wir die Angelegenheit erledigt."  
Seine Meinung interessierte hier niemanden, typisch, dachte er schnaubend und sah zu Shaari die sichtlich nicht erfreut über das Arrangement war.  
"Ich werde morgen Abend ins Wirthaus kommen.", versicherte sie Arnor, der schleimig lächelte, die Wut von zuvor schien er vergessen zu haben. "Ich freue mich darauf dich endlich besser kennen zu lernen. Es wäre schön, wenn du über mein anderes Angebot nachdenken würdest. Sicherlich würden wir gut zusammenpassen!", meinte er und leckte sich über die wulstigen Lippen.  
Der Alte nickte. "Das solltest du. Arnor ist ein gute Mann, und du solltest dich glücklich schätzen.", meinte er lächelnd und warf sich den Umhang wieder über, bevor er mit Lilli und Arnor die Hütte verließ.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Meinungen und Anregungen? :)


	8. Übungen

SHAARI

Sie schloss die Tür hinter den Dreien. "Dieser fette Mistkerl.", fauchte sie in den Raum hinein und sah dann zu Sandor der noch immer die Arme verschränkt da stand und sie lediglich ausdruckslos ansah.  
"Vielleicht hätte ich dich doch lassen sollen....", nuschelte sie und ließ sich träge auf die Bettkante fallen, die ihr am nächsten war. "Er versucht es seit Eldred gestorben ist. Er hat die Zeit der Trauer eingehalten und ist kurz darauf sofort zu mir....", sie seufzte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Arnor war doppelt so als wie sie, hatte drei Söhne von zwei unterschiedlichen Frauen, die beide gestorben waren und sie sollte die nächste sein? Einfach nur, weil sie eine Frau war, die kein so großes Ansehen genoss. Da sie allein war und abseits lebte. Sie hatte schon einige merkwürdige Geschichten über sich selbst vernommen, die allesamt Unsinn waren - aber die Leute redeten nun einmal, was sollte sie schon dagegen machen? Zudem wusste sie was Arnor wollte, sie in seinem Bett. Allein bei dem Gedanken lief ihr ein unangenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinab und sie schüttelte sich einen Moment.  
"Ich hoffe du weißt zu schätzen, welches Opfer ich hier erbringe, damit du dich in Ruhe erholen kannst.", meinte sie leise und lächelte etwas.  
Knurrend zuckte Sandor mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte ihm den Hals umgedreht, wenn du mich gelassen hättest!", zischte er und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich düster zusammen.  
Zum Ersten Mal betrachtete sie ihn in einem Licht, wo er ihr einen Moment erschien als wäre er aus einem der schlimmsten Alpträume entsprungen. Seine Muskeln unter dem Hemd waren angespannt und sein Griff tot bringend. Das Licht beleuchtete seine zerfurchte, linke Gesichtshälfte und das Stück Knochen, das man an seinem Unterkiefer sah schien wie ein Vorbote des Todes. Selbst sein Pferd nannte er Fremder. In dem Moment wusste sie, dass sie ihn nicht zum Feind haben wollte. Shaari atmete einmal tief ein und aus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Situation war so wie sie war. Sie sollte das Beste daraus machen.  
"Lass mich noch einmal dein Bein untersuchen.", bat sie ihn und stand auf, damit er sich setzen konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte sie aus seinen sturmgrauen, kalten Augen an und rührte sich kein Stück. "Jeder hat eine Wahl. Immer.", brummte er ihr entgegen und sie runzelte die Stirn, bis sie verstand was er meinte. "Ja. Aber manchmal muss man Opfer bringen um größeren Ärger zu vermeiden. Und ich denke, es ist in deinem Sinne, ein paar Nächte länger im Warmen zu verbringen, statt sich den Hintern im Schnee abzufrieren."  
Sandor blickte sie weiterhin an und setzte sich dann auf das Bett und zog die Hose nach unten, damit sie die Wunde ansehen konnte.  
Shaari sah ihm dabei zu und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare, bevor sie sich vor das Bett hockte und den Oberschenkel genau betrachtete. "Es ist gut verheilt.", dann fasste sie fest nach seinem Bein und zwang ihn damit einige Bewegungen zu machen. Fluchend biss er sich auf die Zähne und sie musste schmunzeln.  
"Keine Sorge, großer Mann. Es ist alles in Ordnung, die Schmerzen sind normal.", er schlug nach ihrem Arm, sie wich jedoch aus.  
"Ich habe nur getestet ob alles so funktioniert wie es soll.", sie fing seinen Blick auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn das so ist fange ich heute an zu trainieren.", brummte er und erhob sich vom Bett. Den Stock der an der Wand lehnte ignorierte er. Er stieg mit einigen Schwierigkeiten in die Stiefel und griff dann nach seinem monströsen Schwert, was in der Scheide bei seiner Rüstung lag.  
Er hob es als ob es gar nichts wiegen würde und zog es aus der Hülle, nachdem er es sich um den Rücken geschnallt hatte. Fasziniert sah sie ihm dabei zu, wie er den Bihänder prüfte. "Du hast es gut gereinigt...auch wenn es bei dem wertlosen Stück Metall kaum die Mühe wert ist.", gab er zu was wohl einem Danke gleich kam. Das Schwert hatte Scharten und einige Rostflecke, die sie nicht weg bekommen hatte. Es war sicher nicht sein Schwert. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er eine Waffe so sehr verkommen ließ, aber sie würde sicherlich noch immer töten, besonders in seinen Händen.  
"Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten zu trainieren, aber ich bitte dich darum, vorsichtig zu sein. Wenn du jetzt etwas überstürzt kann alles noch länger dauern.", meinte sie und beobachtete ihn dabei wie er das Schwert drehte, bevor er es wieder zurücksteckte.  
"Wenn du soweit wieder gesund bist. Was möchtest du dann machen?", fragte sie ihn, da es sie interessierte, auch wenn sie glaubte, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde.

SANDOR

Er besah sich das schartige Stahl, das die Axt nicht Wert gewesen war, gegen die er es getauscht hatte. Aber mit einem Schwert wusste er besser umzugehen als mit einer Axt, auch wenn beides vermutlich zum töten ... einfacher Leute reichen würde.  
Er steckte es in die Scheide zurück und drehte sich leicht zu Shaari, auf ihre Frage hin. Was er tun wollte? Ein bösartiges Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht, ob der Antwort die ihm durch den Kopf jagte. "Ich werde Gregor töten.", sagte er, oder bei dem Versuch sterben.  
Sandor streckte sich und konnte das Grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht verbannen, als er Shaaris Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Aber er ist dein Bruder?!", meinte sie zugleich verwirrt und entsetzt.  
"Genau das ist der Grund. Es ist meine Pflicht dieses Ungeheuer zu beseitigen.", sie starrte ihn an. Nickte nach einigen Augenblicken. Sie könnte sich unmöglich für Gregor einsetzen. Dazu war er einfach zu bösartig. Auch wenn sie die ganzen Einzelheiten nicht kannte.  
Sansa kannte eine. Die, die ihn selbst betraf. Und es war auch nur eine von vielen Begebenheiten. "Eins kann ich dir sagen. Ich habe viele Dinge getan. Schlimme Dinge. Aber mein Bruder stellt sie alle in seinen riesigen Schatten."

Draußen war es kalt. Die Dämmerung zog langsam über das Land und der Wind peitschte durch die Bäume und pfiff an der Hütte vorbei. Einige Schneeflocken wurden ihm ins Gesicht geweht und er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. Er fühlte sich in seine Jahre als Knappe zurück versetzt. Als er stur die Übungen durchgegangen war die man ihm aufgetragen hatte. Es waren einfach Übungen, die er bestens beherrschte, allerdings erforderten sie Beinarbeit. In den drei letzten Tagen war es besser geworden, sein Bein war nicht mehr so steif, aber es schmerzte und die ständige Kälte war auch nicht unbedingt das Förderlichste. Sein Gedanken kreisten um Gregor. Das einzige was er tat war schlafen, essen, trinken, trainieren und nachdenken. Wie sollte er das mit seinem Bruder angehen? Er war noch zu keinem Schluss gekommen, zumal er ja nicht einmal wusste wo Gregor sich im Moment aufhielt... er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er gerade seine dritte Frau quälte.... jedoch auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise wie Joffrey Sansa gequält hatte.  
Sandor schloss die Augen, blieb in der Haltung stehen, die er eingenommen hatte und ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz in seinen Muskeln. Bevor er sich wieder entspannte und dann in einigen Angriffsabläufen auf einen Baum einhackte, der schon arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war.  
Er kam sich beinahe lächerlich vor. Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte er diese Grundübungen nicht mehr durchlaufen. Er hatte rein gar nicht trainiert. Das Kämpfen gegen Feinde konnte man nicht wirklich als Training bezeichnen. Die letzten Monate, Jahre hatte er damit zugebracht sich zu besaufen und herumzuhuren. Zum Ende hin hatte er sich nur noch bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit in Alkohol ertränkt. In ihm kam das starke Bedürfnis nach starkem, roten Wein auf, von ihm aus auch Bier. Hauptsache irgendwann dämmerte er gedankenlos vor sich hin und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.... Wütend und mit einem Aufschrei rammte er das Schwert in den Boden, wo es zitternd stecken blieb. Shaari wollte eigentlich vor der Dämmerung wieder da sein, doch jetzt war es bereits dunkel und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus, wenn er daran dachte wo sie die letzte Nacht hatte verbringen müssen. Dieser schleimige Mistkerl. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein, was Shaari tat, was dieser Arnor tat, was der Dreckskerl mit ihr tat. Aber das war es nicht.  
Gerade als er an sie dachte, bemerkte er eine dunkle, in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt die den Weg hinaufhumpelte.  
Knurrend lief er eben jener entgegen. Er rieb sich die Handgelenke und ignorierte die ziehende Kälte die langsam in seine Knochen kroch. Das Hemd klebte ihm unangenehm am Rücken, noch trug er keine Rüstung und zu viel Kleidung würde ihn nur noch mehr schwitzen lassen. Sein Bein protestierte und drohte einen Moment sogar unter ihm weg zu knicken. Beweis genug, dass er es übertrieben hatte. Er blieb stehen als die Gestalt einen Bogen um ihn machte, es war mit Sicherheit Shaari, denn ein paar lange, schwarze Haarsträhnen blitzten unter dem Umhang hervor.  
Er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und zerrte sie zu sich heran.  
Erschrocken schrie sie auf und versuchte sich von ihm los zu machen. Die Kapuze rutschte in der Rangelei von ihrem Kopf und mit einem Schlag ließ er sie los. Sie stolperte zurück, fing sich gerade noch und eilte schluchzend zur Hütte.  
Sandor starrte ihr hinterher und begriff nicht ganz, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen gewesen, gerötet vom Weinen, das eine Auge war angeschwollen und die Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt gewesen.  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, bis die Fingernägel schmerzhaft in die Handinnenflächen schnitten. Das hatte dieser fette, aufgedunsene Drecksack nicht getan! Sicher vor dem Bluthund, er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war bei ihm bei weitem besser aufgehoben als bei diesem fetten Schwein.  
Wütend ging er ihr hinterher, er wusste nicht einmal was er tun sollte. Mit ihr anfangen sollte. Aber er wusste, dass er dieses kleine, schweinsgesichtige Stück Kotze bei lebendigem Leib häuten würde.  
Jetzt konnte er das was er bei Sansa nicht geschafft hatte, hier nachholen. Es würde dem Vögelchen nicht helfen, aber es ging um das reine Prinzip und diesmal würde er etwas tun und nicht nur feige daneben stehen und zusehen.  
Vor der Tür blieb er stehen, atmete tief ein und aus und öffnete die Tür, darauf bedacht sie nicht gleich einzutreten. Sandor entdeckte Shaari, noch immer im Umhang, sitzend auf dem Bett, sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm entgegen, bevor sie den Blick wieder abwandte. Innerlich verunsichert trat er näher, nachdem er den kalten Wind ausgesperrt hatte. Bei Arnor wusste er genau was zu tun war, aber das hier war eine ganz andere Sache.  
"Was ist passiert?"

Er war noch immer kein Mann großer Worte und er hatte nur einmal im Leben jemanden getröstet... und daran wollte er im Moment nicht denken.  
Sandor wusste nicht recht wohin mit sich und setzte sich nach einigem Zögern neben Shaari auf das Bett. Er war unruhig. Am liebsten hätte er den Bihänder sofort aus dem Boden gerissen und hätte diesem Arnor mit seine eigenen Eingeweiden erdrosselt. Er verkrampfte seine Hände und knurrte wütend auf. Er würde ihn erdrosseln!  
"Dieser Bastard!", grollte er düster. "Was hat er gemacht?", hakte er weiter nach diesmal drängender. Shaari starrte auf den Boden und saß still da.  
Sandor sprang auf und ging in der Hütte auf und ab, bis er gegen einen Stuhl trat der quer durch den Raum flog.  
"Los, rede!". knirschte er aufgebracht und Shaari starrte ihn erschrocken an. "Es.... ich.. er..", sie räusperte sich und versuchte sich zu sammeln. "Ich wollte heute zu dir gehen... nachdem ich nach einigen Kranken gesehen hatte..", sie starrte wieder auf den Boden. Zumindest weinte sie nicht mehr. "... er wollte nicht, dass ich gehe. Und hat mich geschlagen, als ich widersprochen habe.", nuschelte sie leise und wischte sich über die Augen.  
".... da war noch Fret... sie haben mich fest gehalten....", sie brach in Tränen aus und wischte sich zitternd mit dem Umhang über das Gesicht.  
Der Schwarzhaarige starrte sie an. Eigentlich sollte ihm das Bild bekannt sein.  
"Was?", donnerte er ihr entgegen und sie zuckte zusammen. "Sie wollten mich vergewaltigen...", flüsterte sie schluchzend. Und nun bemerkte er auch das zerrissene Oberteil ihres Kleides, was sie sich mit einer zitternden Hand zusammen hielt.  
"Aber dann kam jemand..... und ich konnte mich losreißen.....", fuhr sie fort und versuchte sich zu Beruhigen.  
"Es ist nichts weiter passiert.", sagte sie stockend.  
Sandor fluchte, laut und derb. Er würde jetzt trainieren wie man tötete, dachte er knurrend, war schon aus der Tür bevor Shaari noch etwas tun konnte.  
Er riss das Schwert aus dem Boden und bemerkte nicht einmal mehr die Schmerzen in seinem Bein.


	9. Gerechtigkeit

SHAARI

Sie wusste nicht recht wie sie auf seine Reaktion reagieren sollte. Shaari war einfach mit allem überfordert. Das mit Arnor, dann Sandor und der Stuhl... ihre Gedanken irrten wild in ihrem Kopf herum und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor sie aufsprang und dem Hund hinterher rannte.  
Die Schwarzhaarige sah wie er das Schwert aus dem Boden zog und erstaunlich schnell den Weg entlang schritt, entschlossen etwas zu tun, was seine Gesundung gefährden könnte....  
Er ging zielstrebig und schnell.  
"SANDOR!", rief sie ihm laut hinterher und rannte ihm nach. Er reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte. "Sandor, bitte warte!", ihr Fußgelenk schmerzte, sie hatte es sich bei ihrer Flucht verstaucht, aber sie ignorierte den Schmerz, biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte sich zu ihm. Innerlich wünschte sie Arnor den Tod, dafür was er hatte mit ihr machen wollen, aber im gleichen Zug würde Sandor seine Chance auf eine Ruhezeit verspielen. Sie seufzte und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Der Wind schnitt eisig in ihre Haut und sie ignorierte die herabhängenden Fetzen ihres Oberteils, dass nun mehr entblößte als verdeckte, sie griff nach Sandors Hand, in der er das Schwert hielt als wäre es lediglich aus Holz. Er riss sich los und schob sie zur Seite, mit einer Leichtigkeit die sie ängstigte. Er war stark, sehr stark, aber es am eigenen Leib so zu spüren....  
"Bitte.", sie ging ihm hinterher und hielt ihn an seinem Arm fest, stemmte sich mit ihrem Gewicht gegen ihn. Ihr Fußgelenk pochte, sie biss die Zähne zusammen.  
"Sandor, bitte."

SANDOR

Er blieb einen Moment stehen um ihr einen finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen, der sie zurückzucken ließ. "Ich habe einmal tatenlos dabeigestanden, wie jemand der es nicht verdient hat, schlecht behandelt wurde. Ein zweites Mal lasse ich das nicht einfach so geschehen.", genau genommen war er nicht direkt dabei gewesen, er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt und hätte es demnach auch nicht verhindern können, aber er wollte den Mann zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wegen dem was er Shaari hatte antun wollen und wegen seinen Worten in der Hütte...  
Diese Worte aus seinem Mund klangen absurd, wie er selbst feststellte und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, sich darauf zu konzentrieren diesem Dreckskerl die Kehle aufzuschlitzen war einfacher.  
"Tu es nicht. Es bringt und beide in Schwierigkeiten.", flüsterte sie gegen den pfeifenden Wind und er fixierte ihre Augen. "Was willst du dann machen? Gar nichts?!", knurrte er ihr entgegen. Er sah die Antwort in ihren Augen und der Griff um sein Schwert wurde so hart, dass das um den Griff gewickelte Leder knarrte.  
"Du willst es einfach so hinnehmen?", zischte er und musste dabei an Sansa denken. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.", zischte er und stapfte weiter durch den Schnee, hinab zum Dorf.

SHAARI

Sie sah ihm nach und raffte ihren Rock um ihm eilig zu folgen. Sie würde schweigen müssen, wenn er nicht vor die Tür geworfen werden wollte.. obwohl.. Gerade eben machte er einen so gefährlichen Eindruck. Niemand würde sich ihm in den Weg stellen, keiner hätte eine Chance gegen einen wütenden Hund. Sie wollte nicht an das Blutbad denken. Sie musste verhindern, egal was er vorhatte. Shaari würde den Mund halten, Arnor würde sicherlich weitere Anstalten machen, aber wenn sie sich an jemanden wandte, würde der Wirt die Geschehnisse so drehen, dass Sandor für ihre Verletzungen zur Verantwortung gezogen würde. Und wem würde man mehr Glauben schenken? Dem angesehen Wirt, der eigenbrötlerischen Kräuterfrau, oder berühmt-berüchtigten Mann der einen Ruf mit sich brachte der seinesgleichen suchte.....  
Sie hinkte mehr hinter ihm her, als sie ging und der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde immer größer. Auf ihre Rufe hin reagierte er nicht. 

SANDOR

Er packte den nächst besten Dorfbewohner der ihm entgegenkam am Kragen und zerrte ihn auf Augenhöhe. Der Kerl stank nach Alkohol, aber das anfängliche Gekicher erstarb schnell, die Angst vertrieb den Rausch und der Mann machte sich vor Angst in die Hose.  
Der beißende Geruch von Pisse stieg Sandor in die Nase und er spuckte angewidert auf den Boden.  
"Arnor?", knurrte er dem Mann entgegen der stocksteif im Griff des Bluthundes hing.  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er ihn an und deutete dann mit zittrigem Arm auf das Wirtshaus. Sandor warf den Dörfler wie eine Puppe zur Seite und ging auf das Wirtshaus zu.  
Er trat die Tür förmlich ein und schwang das Schwert in eine bessere Position. Das Gelächter erstarb augenblicklich.  
Einige Frauen in der Gaststube kreischten laut auf.  
"Arnor, du fetter Feigling, zeig dich!", dröhnte Sandor durch den Raum. Es herrschte Totenstille. Nur das Pfeifen des Windes und das Prasseln des Feuers im Kamin war zu vernehmen. Stille.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken trat ein älterer Mann aus einem Nebenraum und warf Sandor einen kurzen Blick zu. "Was wollt ihr von ihm?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige legte den Kopf schief und ging langsam auf den Mann zu, der ihn musterte und ein paar Schritte zurückwich, als Sandor vor ihm stand.  
"Schau dir mein Gesicht genau an.", knurrte er dem Mann rau entgegen.  
"Es wird das letzte sein, was du siehst, wenn du mir diesen Feigling nicht augenblicklich herbringst!", fuhr er fort und verfolgte mit Genugtuung wie die Augen des Mannes unruhig hin und her huschten und er anfing zu zittern. Wenigsten machte der Kerl sich nicht selbst nass.

Die Wut brodelte in seinem Bauch und seine Atmung ging ruhig, ebenso sein Herzschlag. Er wusste, dass keiner hier den Mut hatte es mit ihm aufzunehmen... und das fette Schwein würde vermutlich vor Angst am meisten quieken, wenn er es mit dem Dolch kitzelte.  
Der Mann nickte fahrig und wich zur Seite aus um dann von der Angst beflügelt die gewünschte Person herbei zu bringen. Sandor glaubte schon fast er müsse den Fettsack selbst suchen. Allerdings traute er sich wider erwarten doch in seine Nähe.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich hertraust.", brummte er und rammte das Schwert in den Holzboden der Gaststube, bevor Arnor etwas erwidern konnte hatte der Hund ausgeholt und ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
Taumelnd ging der Wirt zu Boden und hielt sich schreiend seine gebrochene Nase.  
Eine Frau in der Nähe wimmerte und Sandor blickte kalt zu ihr.  
"Weißt du was dieser Mistkerl tun wollte?", grollte er und ging auf die Frau zu die ängstlich zurückwich.  
"Er wollte eine Frau vergewaltigen.", knurrte er und grinste dann bösartig.  
Arnor lag noch immer am Boden und die Frau wich weiter zurück bis sie gegen einen Mann stieß der offenbar den Mut besaß das Wort zu erheben.  
"Clegane, ihr seid doch der Mörder und der Vergewaltiger!", rief er und einige andere stimmten dem Mann zögerlich zu. Der Schwarzhaarige brummte unwillig und drehte sich wieder zu Arnor der sich aufrappelte. Erneut holte er aus und der Mistkerl landete wimmernd auf dem Boden.  
"Bleib dort wo du hingehörst!"  
Er wandte sich wieder an den Mann der gesprochen hatte. "Wie ist dein Name?"  
"Merrow...", stammelte er Sandor entgegen.  
"Gut, Merrow. Ich bin nicht die reinste Seele. Aber diese Frau hat mir das Leben gerettet. Würdest du nicht das gleiche tun?", zischte er Merrow entgegen, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort. Bis auf das Schluchzen und Wimmern von Arnor war nichts zu vernehmen. Sandor beobachtete kurz den dunklen Fleck auf Arnors Hose der immer größer wurde.  
"Du jämmerlicher Feigling.", meinte er und grinste noch immer. "Bepisst dich selbst vor Angst. Eigentlich sollte ich dir die Eier abreißen und sie dir in den Mund stopfen."  
Alles in ihm rief danach den Bastard zu töten, aber er genoss es auch ihn leiden zu sehen. Mit so vielen Zuschauern hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber er hatte recht, bisher traute sich kaum jemand etwas zu unternehmen.

 

SHAARI

Schließlich erreichte sie das Gasthaus, die Abwesenheit von Gelächter und schlechtem Gesang sprach dafür, dass Sandor schon da war. Zaghaft trat sie in das Haus und sah sich prüfend um. Einige der Dorbewohner waren anwesend, sahen still der Szenerie zu, die sich ihnen bot. Arnor lag blutend am Boden. Schnell wandte sie sich an die nächst beste Person.  
"Würdest du bitte Edmund holen.", der Mann nickte und verschwand nach draußen in die Kälte.  
Sie verfolgte das Gespräch zwischen Sandor und Merrow und brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was der riesige Mann da sagte, dem sie das Leben gerettet hatte. Shaari wusste nicht recht was sie tun sollte. Aber es war gut, dass so viele hier waren. So gab es genügend Zeugen.  
Sie ging auf den Bluthund und Arnor zu und verzog das Gesicht als ihr der Gestank von Urin entgegenwallte. Es kam ihr vor als würde sie das alles nur träumen, es war so unwirklich.

Starr stand sie da und blickte auf den Wirt hinab, der winselte und wimmerte und dabei flennte wie ein Baby. Sandor zog sie mit einem harten Ruck von dem am Boden liegenden Mann weg und beugte sich über ihn, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Bitte - lasst mich am Leben, ich werde sie nie wieder anrühren...", stammelte er abgehackt und wollte nach hinten weg kriechen.  
Sandor packte den wimmernden Mann am Kragen zerrte ihn beinahe spielerisch herum und drückte ihm brutal mit der gebrochenen Nase in die Pfütze stinkender Pisse die Arnor hinterlassen hatte.  
"Was hast du gesagt?", knurrte Sandor dem Mann entgegen. "Ich habe dich nicht verstanden!"  
"Ich werde sie nie wieder anrühren!", kreischte der fette Wirt spitz und heulte vor Schmerz auf, als Sandor ihn wieder fest gegen den Boden drückte. Er lachte dunkel auf.  
Shaari lief eine unangenehme Gänsehaut den Rücken hinab, als sie ihn lachen hörte und das finstere Blitzen in seinen Augen sah. Er war kalt und gnadenlos, ergötzte sich an dem Leid Arnors. Aber sie rührte sich nicht, tat nichts um das zu unterbinden. Der Mistkerl hatte es verdient. Keiner der Anwesenden rührte sich, bis schließlich die Stimme Edmunds durch den Raum drang.  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte er und musterte die Szene. Der alte Mann blickte sich um und sein Blick blieb an Shaari hängen bevor er Sandor und Arnor musterte, der noch immer wimmerte und versuchte sich gegen den brutalen Griff zu wehren der ihn am Boden hielt. Langsam bildete sich ein Rinnsal Blut, dass durch die Ritzen des Holzes lief.

SANDOR

Er genoss es den Mann leiden zu sehen, für das was er getan hatte. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl solch eine Macht über einen anderen Menschen zu haben. Der Geruch von Blut und Pisse mischte sich und erinnerte ihn an den Odem von wochenlangen Schlachten.  
Sein Blick huschte nur kurz zu Shaari und dann zu dem alten Mann, der ein paar Tage zuvor in der Hütte von Shaari aufgetaucht war... er hatte wohl so etwas wie eine höhere Stellung hier im Dorf.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Shaari begonnen zu erklären was passiert war.  
Der Mann hörte zu und nickte grimmig und nachdenklich.  
"Ser Sandor Clegane. Lasst ihn in Ruhe - ich denke er hat seine Lektion gelernt.", meinte der Mann. Shaari wandte den Blick zu Sandor und sah ihn nur einen kurzen Moment an.  
"Nennt mich nicht Ser!", knurrte er wütend. "Mein Bruder ist ein Ritter. Der ehrwürdige Ser Gregor Clegane. Stellt mich nicht mit Ritter auf eine Stufe.", zischte er und ließ den Kopf des Wirts noch einmal hart auf den Boden knallen. Das Wimmern erstarb, aber Sandor wusste, dass der Mistkerl noch lebte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige erhob sich. Zog das Schwert aus dem Boden und trat zu Arnor, drehte ihn mit einem Tritt auf den Rücken. Mit seinem gesunden Bein.  
Er nahm sich einen Becher der auf einem Tisch stand und kippte ihn dem Wirt mitten ins Gesicht, der stöhnend wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.  
"Was wirst du nie wieder tun?", fragte er den Mann und schlug ihm mit der flachen Seite des Schwertes gegen die fetten Wangen.  
"Ich werde sie nie wieder anrühren!", kreischte der Mann ängstlich und zitterte. "In Ordnung. Damit du es nicht wieder vergisst, werde ich dir ein kleines Andenken verpassen.", knurrte er kalt, griff nach dem Ohr Arnors, hielt es fest und schnitt es langsam ab. Blut spritzte auf den Boden und besudelte seine Hand.  
Die Schreie des Mannes erfüllten den Gastraum, bis er schließlich wieder in Ohnmacht fiel. Sandor klatschte das abgeschnittene Ohr auf den Boden und trat noch einmal nach dem Mann.  
Dann schnappte er sich einen herumstehenden Krug und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter, bevor er sich einen weiteren von einem anderen Tisch nahm und nach draußen in die Nacht verschwand.

 

SHAARI

Sie stand da und starrte Arnor an, als Sandor verschwunden war. Ihr war klar, dass er sich zurückgenommen hatte und sie sah zu Edmund, dessen Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst waren.  
"Verschwinde!", rief er ihr entgegen. "Und sorge dafür, dass der Hund dem Dorf fern bleibt!"  
Sie nickte nur und ging davon, um den Wirt würde sie sich nicht kümmern, sollten sie sich jemand anderen suchen, dachte sie bitter und versuchte ihren Schwur zu verdrängen.  
Edmund wusste, dass Arnor gut davon gekommen war....


	10. Versuchung

SANDOR

Er genoss den Geschmack des Weines in seinem Mund, auch wenn das Gesöff nur billiger Fusel war. Zum besaufen würde auch billiger Fusel genügen. Auch wenn der Inhalt des Kruges sich seiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell dem Ende neigte. Allerdings reichte der Wein nicht, als dass er alle Gedanken in seinem Kopf betäuben konnte. Knurrend warf er den Krug von sich, der an der Wand eines Hauses klirrend zerschellte. Einige Weinreste und Splitter des Gefäßes spritzten ihm entgegen. Noch immer hatte er seinen Bihänder in der Hand und steckte ihn zurück in die Scheide, die er auf seinem Rücken trug. Die Wirkung des Alkohols den er getrunken hatte ließ zu wünschen übrig, aber er spürte die typische Wärme leicht durch seinen Körper strömen.  
Etwas Härteres wäre jetzt genau richtig, besonders da der Wind kalt seinen Rücken hinab kroch. Mürrisch setzte er sich auf einem am Wegesrand liegenden Stein und starrte in die Nacht hinaus, die nun mehr über das Land hereingebrochen war.  
Der Himmel war bewölkt und noch immer schwirrten einzelne Schneeflocken durch die Luft.  
Sandor musste seine Gedanken ordnen, alles war durch den Vorfall durcheinander geraten und wieder hoch gekommen. Das was er getan hatte und das was er eben nicht getan hatte kreiste wieder in seinem Kopf herum und eine kleine dunkle Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, was er doch für ein Versager war. Allerdings sagte ihm auch eine andere Stimme, dass er diesmal richtig gehandelt hatte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und wischte sich das Blut weg und er musste rau und laut auflachen. Die eine Gesichtshälfte entsprach der bösartigen Stimme, die andere der seltener zu Tage tretenden Stimme... War er hier am durchdrehen? Als nächstes sprach er noch mit sich selbst....Verflucht, er brauchte mehr Wein, um sich am besten darin zu ersäufen.

SHAARI

Sie wickelte sich eng in ihren Umhang, inzwischen war es ziemlich kalt geworden und sie glaubte bald kein Gefühl mehr in ihren Fingern zu haben.  
Liebend gern würde sie sich in ihre warme Hütte zurückziehen, allein da sitzen und versuchen den Tag zu verarbeiten. Aber sie musste Sandor finden, denn sie glaubte nicht, dass er einfach so zurück zu der Hütte gelaufen war. Dazu war er viel zu aufgewühlt gewesen.... zu wütend und sie glaubte auch, dass er ihr am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen wollte.... aber sie konnte ihn hier draußen nicht die Nacht verbringen lassen. Und zudem könnten einige Dorfbewohner doch noch auf die dumme Idee kommen ihn noch mehr zu verärgern. Das wollte sie in keinem Fall riskieren. Das Drama von vorhin reichte für den heutigen und die nächsten Tage völlig.  
Aber trotz allem fühlte sie sich nun auch um einiges besser, sie musste nicht zu Arnor zurück, was dieser nach der Aktion wohl sicher auch nicht mehr wollte, und soweit Edmund nichts anderes forderte konnte Sandor noch bleiben....  
Shaari brauchte eine Weile um ihn zu finden, aber schließlich entdeckte sie den kaputten Krug und wenig später auch den Mann, der ihn so zurückgelassen hatte.  
Er saß auf einem großen Stein und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Sie fror allein bei dem Anblick den er bot, in dem dünnen Hemd. Leise trat sie neben ihn und blickte ihn kurz von der Seite her an, bis sie seinem Blick in die Dunkelheit folgte, vor ihnen lagen einige Felder und Weiden, ein kleiner Fluss schlängelte sich umgeben von Bäumen durch die Landschaft und sie konnte sogar ein Stück vom Wald ausmachen, was dank des Schnees möglich war, der alles bedeckte.  
"Ich hätte ihn töten sollen.", erklang plötzlich seine tiefe Stimme und die Schwarzhaarige wäre beinahe erschrocken zusammengezuckt, da sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte.  
"Vielleicht.", gestand sie leise. "Aber so denkt er vielleicht einmal eher über sein unangemessenes Verhalten nach....", fuhr sie fort, allerdings glaubte sie eher, der Mann würde von nun an einiges daran setzen, dass sie beide von hier verschwinden würden. Weil er Angst hatte und, weil er Rache nehmen wollte, für die Bloßstellung. "Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie ihn geradeheraus. Sie hätte ihn nicht als Mann eingeschätzt der "holde Maiden" vor bösen Unholden beschützte, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass er mehr Gutes in sich trug als er zu zeigen vermochte, denn die Tat sprach sehr dafür.  
Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich und erwiderte ihn. Er starrte sie düster an, aber sie dachte nicht daran den Blick abzuwenden. Schließlich gab er auf und seufzte.  
"Ich habe lange genug dabei gestanden, ohne etwas zu tun. Joffrey dieser kleine Bastard und seine Hure von Mutter...", knurrte er und sie ahnte, dass da noch viel mehr war, aber er würde auch nicht mehr sagen, zumindest noch nicht. Dass die Königin keinen sonderlich guten Ruf hatte.... das war nun ... bekannt, dass sie angeblich mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Kinder hatte ... es würde zumindest diese furchtbare Regentschaft erklären von der sie gehört hatte. Aber der Königshof und Kings Landing waren ein gutes Stück weg von hier und sie hatte ihre eigenen Sorgen. Sie konnte sich nur um die Auswirkungen der Entscheidungen kümmern, die irgendwelche Leute in ihren gepolsterten Stühlen trafen. Shaari wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie das Leben am Hof war. Sicherlich sehr elegant und reich an Allem, allerdings wohl auch reich an Geheimnissen, Lügen und Intrigen.  
"Wir sollten lieber ins Warme.", meinte sie nach einiger Zeit der Still und sah ihn auffordernd an. Er erhob sich mit einem tiefen Grunzen und streckte kurz die von der Kälte steifen Glieder.  
"Wenn es Wein gibt.", murrte er setzte sich jedoch in Bewegung und Shaari schloss den Kopf schüttelnd zu ihm auf.  
"Meine Antwort ist die Gleiche wie immer... und so weit ich den Eindruck hatte, hattest du heute schon genug davon."  
Die einzige Antwort die sie bekam war ein dumpfes Grollen. Sie musste trotz allem lächeln, er war einfach ein großer, brummeliger, sturer Miesepeter.

SANDOR

Sie gingen stumm nebeneinander her, bis sie schließlich die Hütte erreicht hatten, die Tür stand offen und das Kaminfeuer flackerte nur noch ein wenig.  
Es war drinnen nur ein wenig Wärmer als draußen.  
Aber nachdem der Wind ausgesperrt war, ließ de Wärme nicht mehr lange auf sich warten und nach einer kurzen Wäsche machte er es sich auf dem Bett bequem und kümmerte sich um die Reinigung seines Schwertes, es war von Blut verklebt, was zum Teil sogar an der Klinge gefroren war.  
Allerdings konnte er sich nicht ganz so sehr auf das Reinigen seiner Waffe konzentrieren, als Shaari sich das kaputte Kleid auszog. Ungeniert sah er ihr dabei zu wie sie sich das Blut beinahe nackt aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
"Ich kann dem Kerl nicht mal verübeln, dass er dich vergewaltigen wollte.", gab er von sich und musste Grinsen.  
"Nicht nur er wollte. Du hast es auch angedroht.", meinte sie trocken auf seine Worte und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, allerdings sah er dir Röte auf ihren Wangen doch und musste leise lachen. Dass ihm das mal unterkommen würde hätte er nie gedacht.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, ich hab schon genug Huren in allen möglichen Positionen gesehen.", er war auch nur ein von Instinkten getriebener Mann und das letzte Mal war auch schon eine Weile her, was seine enger werdende Hose deutlich bestätigte.  
Sie sah daraufhin zu ihm, mit einem Blick der ihm deutlich machte, dass er seine Gedanken wohl besser für sich behalten sollte. Er musterte noch immer ihren Körper als sie sich kurz wusch und er bedauerte, dass sie das kurze Unterkleid dabei anbehielt. Allerdings war auch das zerrissen und daher war es eine gute Ablenkung von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.  
"Wie lange warst du gleich noch einmal ohne Mann?", hakte er nach und lachte rau auf, als sie ihn wieder böse ansah.  
"Such dir eine Hure.", meinte sie störrisch und zog sich ein anderes Kleid an, damit sie nicht länger seinen Blicken ausgesetzt war.  
"Ich gehe die Tiere füttern.", sagte sie und mit den Worten war sie schon aus der Hütte verschwunden. Sandor sah ihren wiegenden Hüften nach und war nahe der Versuchung an sich Hand anzulegen, das Verlangen war groß... es konnte einfach nicht auf Dauer gut gehen, dachte er knurrend.

_____________________________________________________________________

Meinungen dazu?

Also noch bezieht sich das Verlangen einfach auf das Körperliche, was hoffentlich herauszulesen ist. :) Abstinenz! |D


	11. Kälte?

SHAARI

Im Stall gab sie den Pferden und den beiden Ziegen frisches Heu und Körner für die Hühner.  
All das tat sie wie sie es immer tat, aus Gewohnheit nur ihre Gedanken schienen dabei weit weg zu sein, es war beinahe so als ob sie sich selbst bei der Arbeit zusehen würde. Als wäre nur ihr Körper hier. Eine Weile sah sie dabei zu wie die Hühner die verstreuten Körner aufpickten. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig. Leer.... Schließlich sackte sie in sich zusammen und Tränen liefen über ihre Wange hinab. Der ganze Tag forderte wohl nun seinen Tribut und die ganzen Ereignisse nahmen sie wohl doch mehr mit, als sie gedacht hatte.  
Shaari brauchte ein ganze Weile um sich weitestgehend wieder zu beruhigen. Die Kälte war ihr in die Knochen gekrochen und sie zitterte in unregelmäßigen abständen, während sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen um das Schluchzen los zu werden, dass sich immer wieder einen Weg hinaus suchte. Auch ihre Gedanken ordneten sich langsam, als sie sich wieder zusammen gerissen hatte.  
Und die Erkenntnis traf sie mit einem Schlag.  
Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte sie es geschafft ihre Existenz hier im Dorf zu vernichten. Sandor hatte seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, aber dennoch war es auch, besonders ursprünglich, ihr Verschulden, indem sie den Hund bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Aber das bereute sie nicht. Die größte Schuld sah sie vor allem bei ihrer vermeintlichen Freundin und bei Arnor. Sie konnte in Zukunft kaum noch in das Dorf gehen ohne, dass sich jemand das Maul über sie zerriss. Selbst wenn das nicht so wäre, würde sie sich hier nie wieder so wohl fühlen wie zuvor. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, blieb aber auf dem Boden sitzen. Das konnte sie doch als Start in ein neues Leben werten. Seit Eldred getötet worden war hatte sie ihr Leben mehr oder minder allein verbracht. Vielleicht war dieser Schritt, ob nun herbei gezwungen oder nicht, kein Schlechter.  
Shaari strich sich durch die Haare, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Konnte sie einfach alles zurück lassen? Sie besaß nicht viel und hatte kein Geld für einen Neuanfang....

SANDOR

Sein Gemüt hatte sich schnell wieder abgekühlt, nachdem die Schwarzhaarige verschwunden war. Seine Fantasie spielte aber dennoch ein paar angenehme Streiche mit ihm, als er auf dem Bett lag und die Decke der Hütte nachdenklich betrachtete. Er fühlte sich besser, als er diesem Mistkerl etwas Leid hatte zukommen lassen. Noch immer würde er Arnor am Liebsten umbringen. Aber er war zumindest mit seiner Entscheidung zufrieden etwas getan zu haben. Auch wenn es Shaari wohl nur in einer gewissen Art Genugtuung verschafft hatte, ansonsten wohl eher mehr Scherereien als alles andere. Aber er hatte etwas getan und hatte nicht einfach nur dabei gestanden und mehr oder minder zugesehen. Gregor hätte Shaari wohl die Kleider vom Leib gerissen um sie blutig zu vögeln, wenn er sie so gesehen hätte wie er sie gesehen hatte, als sie zurück zur Hütte gekommen war. Für mehr hatte Sandor sich nicht interessiert. Hätte er sich für mehr interessiert?  
Knurrend setzte Sandor sich auf und fuhr sich kurz über das Gesicht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf um den widerwärtigen Gedanken zu vertreiben.  
Widerwärtig? Hätte er solch eine Gelegenheit, eine aufgelöste, junge, noch dazu hübsche Frau zu ficken, wahr genommen? Bestimmt... allerdings hätte er sie nicht kennen dürfen, bei Shaari war er nicht einmal auf den Gedanken gekommen. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und irgendwie hatte sie etwas bewirkt, indem sie gesagt hatte, was er nie hatte wahr haben wollen. Dass er Gregor nacheiferte.... und es ihm nicht einmal bewusst war, dass es offensichtlich so war. Zumindest verhielt er sich genauso. Er schob es auf seine verbrannte Gesichthälfte. Sie war so hässlich wie Gregors Wesen und er hatte wohl etwas von seinem großen Bruder ab bekommen, als dieser ihn in die Kohlepfanne gedrückt hatte.  
Shaari war noch immer nicht zurück. So lange dauerte das Füttern der Tiere bestimmt nicht. Vielleicht sollte er besser nachsehen...  
Als er sich vom Bett erhob und sein Bein belastete zischte er leise. Das heute war wohl zu viel gewesen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schlüpfte in seine Stiefel. Dann ging er nach draußen in die inzwischen klirrende Kälte und hielt auf den kleinen Stall zu.  
Er humpelte wieder stärker. Das mit seinem Bein war noch lange nicht vorbei. Er seufzte leise auf und öffnete schließlich die Tür.  
Sandor fand Shaari hockend auf dem Boden vor. Sie zitterte immer wieder und als sie zu ihm blickte waren ihre Lippen blau vor Kälte. Ihre Augen waren stark gerötet und geschwollen. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint. Etwas ratlos stand er einige Moment einfach so in der Tür uns sah sie an, bevor er auf sie zukam und sie kurzerhand mit einem festen Griff vom Boden hochzog. Er konnte sie nicht so hier zurücklassen.  
"Du solltest nicht hier draußen in der Kälte sein.", meinte er leise und schob sie vor sich her in Richtung Hütte.  
"Ich kann das auch allein!", meinte sie etwas empört und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Sandor schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schloss die Hüttentür. Shaari zitterte noch immer, noch heftiger als zuvor und er schürte das Feuer. Die Schwarzhaarige legte sich auf den Strohsack, nachdem sie sich in die dünne Decke gewickelt hatte.  
Das konnte er sich kaum mit ansehen. Er ging zu ihr und hob sie einfach hoch.

SHAARI

Shaari quittierte das mit einem erschrocken Aufschrei und hielt sich sofort an ihm fest, damit sie nicht nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schloss. Ihr Blick huschte abschätzend zu ihm. Sein Blick war nicht auf sie gerichtet und sie konnte auch sonst nichts aus seinem Gesicht lesen, da sie gerade nur auf die verbrannte Hälfte sah.... Schließlich spürte sie das Bett unter ihrem Hintern und sie versuchte einen weiteren Zitteranfall zu unterdrücken, aber erfolglos. Sie legte sich hin und versuchte an etwas Warmes zu denken. Vom Bett aus sah sie ihm dabei zu wie er die brennende Kerze aus machte und dann wieder zum Bett kam um sich die Stiefel davor auszuziehen und sich neben sie zu legen, sie rutschte bis an die Wand und sah ihn an.  
"Was soll das werden?"  
"Was soll was werden?", brummelte er ihr entgegen und ehe sie es sich versah hatte er sie an sich gezogen und sie beide mit der anderen Decke zugedeckt.  
Mit weit geöffneten Augen lag sie da und starrte an die Decke, bevor die den Kopf wandte und zu ihm sah. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. War das gerade real?  
"Ich sollte besser wieder auf dem Strohsack schlafen.", meinte sie leise und versuchte sich zu erheben, um über ihn hinweg zu steigen. Aber bevor sie etwas tun konnte hatte er sich gedreht und sie fester an sich gezogen.  
"Nein. Du frierst und im Bett ist es bequemer und wärmer.", nuschelte er brummend und seine Tonlage duldete keinen Widerspruch. Shaari lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm.  
Sie spürte seine harte Brust an ihrem Rücken, das Gewicht seines muskulösen Armes auf ihrer Seite, den Griff seiner großen Hand um ihre Taille, der sie an Ort und Stelle hielt, und die Wärme die er wie ein Feuer ausstrahlte. Er roch nach Mann und nach Rauch. "Ich denke ich sollte doch besser woanders schlafen.", meinte sie leise, dabei dachte sie an das was er gesagt hatte bevor sie die Tiere füttern gegangen war. Sie konnte die Situation kaum fassen.  
"Ich kann mich beherrschen, wenn ich will. Wenn es das ist.", brummte er ihr dicht an ihrem Kopf entgegen und sie spürte seinen Atem, der noch nach Wein roch. Shaari stand mehr oder minder unter Schock, aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr schon wesentlich wärmer war. Es war dennoch sehr merkwürdig und sie wusste nicht wieso er das tat. Das hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Nach einiger Zeit hatten die Zitteranfälle aufgehört und Sandor hatte angefangen zu Schnarchen. Shaari lag noch immer wach da. Er hatte seine Position nicht verändert und so lag sie noch immer dicht bei ihm und spürte wie sich seine Brust beim Atmen hob und senkte. So seltsam der Tag und das jetzt auch war, sie war müde und dämmerte langsam weg.

SANDOR

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde brauchte er einen Moment um zu realisieren was gestern passiert war und wieso Shaari dicht bei ihm lag und schlief.  
Sie hatte gefroren und sie hatten zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen. Das war ihm ja noch nie passiert, dass er eine Nacht mit einer Frau verbrachte ohne sie zu vögeln. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn getrieben hatte so zu handeln.  
Er musterte sie. Die Schwarzhaarige lag, das Gesicht zu ihm gedreht, schlafend da und er rutschte etwas von ihr weg, da sie ziemlich nah bei ihm lag. Ihre Haare hingen zerzaust um ihren Kopf und auf dem Kissen und er nahm überdeutlich ihren Geruch wahr.  
Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich im Rhythmus ihrer Atmung. Er spürte ihre Anwesenheit überdeutlich und jetzt holte sein Körper die Reaktion nach, die er am Abend zum Glück hatte vermeiden können. Er war hart und er schob es einfach auf die übliche morgendliche Reaktion, aber trotzdem war es ihm irgendwie peinlich? Dass er dieses Wort überhaupt kannte. Sandor schüttelte leicht für sich den Kopf und drehte sich auf den Rücken, sodass er jeglichen Kontakt mit Shaari vermied. So sollte sie bestimmt nicht geweckt werden. Verdammt. Wie war er nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie in einem Bett schlafen sollte. Das Verlangen in ihm drohte über zu kochen. Wieso hatte dieses beschissene Dorf kein Bordell.  
Diese Gedanken versprachen auch keine Besserung... er wollte Shaari haben. Aber er wollte sie nicht zwingen. Er schloss seufzend die Augen und fuhr sich über das Gesicht und verfluchte seinen Schwanz der sowieso tat was er wollte. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach in den Schnee setzten, das war ein sicheres Mittel dumme Gedanken im Keim zu ersticken.  
Sandor beschloss sie noch etwas schlafen zu lassen, er konnte sich ja nützlich machen. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und stand schließlich auf.  
In dem Moment ertönte Shaaris Stimme, die ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte.

SHAARI

Die Nacht über war es wirklich gemütlich warm gewesen und sie hatte trotz der aufwühlenden Erlebnisse am Tag zuvor erstaunlich gut geschlafen. Sandor war eine hervorragende Wärmequelle. Noch immer verschlafen richtete sie sich auf und sah zu Sandor der wach vor dem Bett stand, sie wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen, worauf er nur leise etwas unverständliches nuschelte.  
Ihr Blick glitt kurz über seine Erscheinung und im nächsten Moment wurde sie rot im Gesicht. Die Beule in seiner Hose war kaum zu übersehen. Sie räusperte sich und versuchte die Verlegenheit zu vertreiben. Er war nicht der erste Mann!, rief sie sich in Erinnerung und lächelte ihm dann schließlich entgegen. Sandor schien ihren Blick und die Röte genau bemerkt zu haben und zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Es störte ihn kein bisschen. Dem Mann schien auch gar nicht "nahe" zu gehen.  
"Wenn du Lust hast sag mir bescheid.", meinte er und grinste ihr tatsächlich anzüglich entgegen. Offerierte er ihr tatsächlich gerade ein weiteres Angebot? Anscheinend, aber ein Unterschied war einfach nicht zu überhören. Er hatte gesagt, wenn sie Lust hatte und nicht wie sonst, dass er es sich einfach nehmen könnte, wenn er wollte.  
Sie sah ihn einen Moment an und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, sie konnte die Situation nicht fassen.  
Allerdings sagte ihr Körper nicht nein. Er war muskulös, dass hatte sie gestern deutlich gespürt und sie hatte ihn auch schon nackt gesehen, er war alles nur nicht hässlich, abgesehen von der Brandnarbe im Gesicht. Aber wenn es um das rein Körperliche ging, spielte das zumindest für sie nicht die geringste Rolle, und nun besaß er auch noch die Dreistigkeit das Hemd auszuziehen um sich zu waschen. Seine Brust und sein Bauch waren ansehnlich geformt und sie hätte gut und gern Lust über die straffe Haut und die Muskeln zu fahren und an den dunkeln Haaren herum zu zupfen, die seine Vorderansicht bedeckte. Eldred war nicht so gut gebaut gewesen.  
Sie merkte nicht wie sie starrte, bis Sandor anfing zu lachen. "Du siehst aus als ob du ziemlich hungrig wärst.", meinte er und sie erwachte aus ihrer Starre und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Red keinen Unsinn!" knirschte sie. Energisch stand sie auf und legte Holz für das Feuer nach.  
"Ich bin nicht blind.", fuhr er fort und sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, er sollte besser den Mund halten.

SANDOR

Er grinste noch immer vor sich hin. Im Moment fühlte er sich ziemlich gut. Sie war die erste Frau die ihm einen solchen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass sie schon mehre Tage auf engstem Raum zusammenlebten, aber irgendwie hoffte er, dass er ihr gefiel. Genau genommen konnte er jede Frau nehmen, die er wollte. Aber die Frauen wollten das nicht, sie waren abgestoßen von seinen Taten, seinem Gesicht und von seinem zugegeben nicht gerade einnehmenden Gemüt. Aber bei ihr schien das anders zu sein.  
Als sie das Holz nachgelegt hatte trat sie zu ihm und blickte nach oben in seine Augen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie winzig und zerbrechlich.  
Sandor grinste noch immer. "Unterstell mir nicht irgendwelche Dinge!", meinte sie aufgebracht, was ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Ihr Blick war verflucht eindeutig gewesen. "Hab dich doch nicht so, Weib.", knurrte er ihr entgegen und mit einem Ruck hatte er sie an sich gezogen und sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, bevor sie im nächsten Augenblick feuerrot wurde, sie spürte seinen harten Schwanz sicher ziemlich deutlich an ihrem Bauch. Sandor leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Im nächsten Moment riss sie sich von ihm los und schlug mit der Hand auf seinen Arm. "Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich bin nicht deine Hure!", zischte sie ihm entgegen und brachte Abstand zwischen ihn und sich. Sandor schmunzelte nur vor sich hin, während er sich weiter wusch. Ihr schlag kribbelte noch leicht auf der nackten Haut. Der Test war gut verlaufen, sie hatte genauso reagiert, wie er es irgendwie gehofft hatte.

SHAARI

Verstört hatte sie sich von ihm abgewendet und holte Brot, Käse und etwas älteres Obst, damit sie etwas essen konnten. Waren ihre Reaktionen so offensichtlich? Noch immer unweigerlich rot im Gesicht schnitt sie eine Scheibe Brot ab und warf hin und wieder einen Blick zu Sandor und sie knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen, weil er so selbstzufrieden wirkte.  
Ein ungewohnter Anblick, und er grinste und wusch sich, was sie noch etwas wütender machte.  
"Selbstgefälliger Mistkerl.", zischte sie leise vor sich hin und stach wütend auf den Käse ein.

_________________________________________________________________________

Rückmeldungen? :)


	12. Sturmgrau

SANDOR

Abgesehen von dem kleinen Triumph über Shaari am Morgen war sein restlicher Tag nicht sonderlich angenehm. Denn er verbrachte die meiste Zeit davon draußen in der Kälte und versuchte seinen Körper und besonders sein Bein wieder in einen besseren Zustand zu bekommen. Es würde noch ein sehr harter Weg werden, besonders, wenn er das Ziel am Ende des Wege bedachte. Dabei knurrte er wütend auf. Und ließ sein Schwert hinabsinken, während er die schneebedeckte Landschaft musterte. Seit dem Vorfall ließ er besondere Vorsicht walten, denn er hatte keine Lust von einem wütenden Mob aus dem Dorf gejagt zu werden, erlebt hatte er das noch nicht und auf die Erfahrung würde er auch in Zukunft gern verzichten. Dann glitt sein Blick zum Stall.  
Vielleicht war es endlich an der Zeit auszureiten. Das würde ihn wohl an seine Grenzen bringen, aber Fremder würde es bestimmt gefallen. Dann würde er Shaari hier allein lassen, aber die Dorfbewohner würden ihr höchstwahrscheinlich nichts tun, er war ja der üble, blutrünstige Mistkerl.... früher oder später musste er sich so oder so wieder in den Sattel schwingen. Mit einer gewohnten Bewegung steckte er den Bihänder mit Leichtigkeit in die Schwertscheide, die auf seinem Rücken hing und ging zum Stall.

Fremder schnaubte leise als Sandor mit der Hand kurz über die Nüstern des Pferdes strich, er legte Gebiss und Zügel an und öffnete dann die Box, führte das Tier nach draußen, band es kurz an einen Baum und holte den Sattel, den er dem Streitross anlegte. Fremder trat unruhig auf der Stelle und Sandor klopfte dem Tier beruhigend auf die Flanke.  
Später hielt er sich wie gewohnt am Sattel fest um aufzusteigen. Fremder war wie ein Fels in der Brandung der still hielt und dem Gewicht des Bluthundes gewachsen war, auch als eben jener wieder etwas wankend auf dem Boden stand und sich an der Seite von Fremder stützte.  
"Scheiße."  
Sandor stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn, das war doch schmerzhafter als gedacht. Im nächsten Moment jedoch biss er die Zähne fest zusammen und zog sich mit einem Ruck auf das Pferd, bis er im Sattel saß, leise vor sich hin fluchend nahm er die Zügel und drehte sich mit Fremder um den kleinen Weg entlang zu reiten der in den Wald führte, nur nicht Richtung Dorf, dachte er sich knurrend und trieb Fremder zu einer schnelleren Gangart an.

SHAARI

Die Dunkelhaarige war drinnen geblieben und fing damit an Sachen zusammen zu suchen und zu sortieren. Was wenn es sich die Dörfler anders überlegten und sie doch schneller los werden wollten? Sie sollte nicht unvorbereitet sein. Ab und an warf sie einen Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster und sah Sandor dabei zu wie er trainierte.  
Schließlich hatte sie es irgendwann soweit geschafft das was sie brauchte zusammen zu packen, sollte sie schnell aufbrechen müssen. Das Meiste musste jedoch zurück gelassen werden. Seufzend strich sie sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und warf wieder einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Sandor war nirgends zu sehen und so trat sie nach draußen. Sie rief kurz nach ihm, aber es kam keine Reaktion, sie bemerkte schließlich die Hufabdrücke im Schnee und ging zum Stall um zu sehen ob Fremder weg war. Offenbar war er mit dem Pferd unterwegs.  
Sie glaubte nicht, dass er einfach so verschwinden würde, immerhin waren die meisten seiner Sachen noch in der Hütte. Allerdings fand Shaari es nicht sonderlich schön, dass er das schon jetzt seinem Bein zumutete. Seufzend schloss sie wieder die Tür zum Stall, drehte sich um und zuckte im nächsten Moment zusammen, als eine in eine Umhang eingewickelte Gestalt hinter der Hütte auftauchte und direkt auf sie zukam, erst als die Person näher kam erkannte sie einige rote Haarsträhnen unter der Kapuze und schließlich Lilli.  
"Verschwinde. Ich habe nichts mehr zu dir zu sagen!", entkam es ihr auch gleich gepresst und sie stapfte an der anderen vorbei.  
"Shaari... bitte, warte... ich... ich bin nur hier im Auftrag des Ältesten... bitte, hör mich kurz an, es geht nicht um dich oder um den "Bluthund".", sie spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich aus. Und man konnte die Verachtung deutlich vernehmen, die sicher nicht nur Sandor galt.  
Shaari blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu Lilli um. Sie war gewillt ihr zuzuhören allerdings nur kurz. Lilli deutete das richtig und begann auch gleich ihre Nachricht zu überbringen.  
"Saltpans wurde von einer Bande Geächteter angegriffen. Geradezu niedergemacht und nur einige wenige konnten fliehen. Sie haben es bis hier her geschafft. Unter ihnen sind viele Verletzte... ", meinte sie und sah Shaari noch immer an, die die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
Es war klar warum man jemanden her geschickt hatte. Die Schwarzhaarige fluchte leise. "Ich komme.", sagte sie dann knapp und ging, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend, in die Hütte um sich einen Umhang über zu werfen und um sich ihre Ausrüstung zu holen. Sie musste sich wappnen, alle konnte sie bestimmt nicht retten. Aber die Dunkelhaarige würde ihr Bestes geben. Die Überlebenden konnten nichts für ihre derzeitige Situation oder für Shaaris Standpunkt gegenüber den Dörflern....

SANDOR

Der Ausritt tat Fremder gut, das Pferd nutzte die Gelegenheit und war zum Teil kaum zu bremsen. Umso mehr nahm es Sandor allerdings mit. Sein Bein schmerzte und er war kaum im Stande sich ordentlich im Sattel zu halten, wie es für einen geübten Reiter üblich war, weswegen er schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu der kleinen Hütte zurückkehren musste, bevor er noch vom Pferd fiel und mit Pech vielleicht in der Situation endete, wie das hier alles begonnen hatte.  
Er kümmerte sich um Fremder, auch wenn es länger als gewohnt dauerte und trat schließlich in die Hütte, die jedoch leer war. Von Shaari war keine Spur zu sehen und er ließ sich seufzend auf das Bett sinken was knarrend unter seinem Gewicht protestierte. Vielleicht wurde sie ja wegen ihren Fähigkeiten ins Dorf beordert, allerdings würde er sich eher einen Fuß abhacken, als sich diesem widerwärtigem Pack auszusetzen. Er durchstöberte den Raum nach essbarem und nahm sich auch einfach etwas, früher der später musste Shaari ja wieder zurück kommen. Sie konnte schon auf sch aufpassen, er war ja nicht ihr Wachhund.

 

SHAARI

Das Gasthaus war überlaufen von Flüchtigen aus Saltpans. Überall hörte man Jammern und weinende Kinder. Und Shaari hatte alle Hände voll zu tun die Verletzten zu versorgen. Man ging ihr helfend zur Hand, weil sie allein das nicht hätte bewältigen können und am späten Abend hatte sie es schließlich geschafft die schlimmsten Fälle zu behandeln. Erschöpft wischte sie sich das Blut an ihrer Kleidung ab. Sie hatte viele Informationen erhalten, offenbar zog die Bande schon länger durch die Gegend und hatte es schließlich geschafft das größere Dorf zur überrumpeln und einzunehmen. Vermutlich wollten sie dort über den Winter bleiben. Allerdings würden die Vorräte nicht reichen... dieser Winter würde sehr hart werden und Shaari ahnte, dass sie die Bande vielleicht früher oder später selbst zu Gesicht bekommen würde, Rivers war nicht allzu weit entfernt. Sie nahm nichts für ihre Hilfe. Wie konnte sie auch? Den Menschen war alles genommen worden, da konnte sie nicht auch noch die Hand aufhalten. Allerdings.... diese Bande war vielleicht ein weiterer Grund von hier zu verschwinden. Rivers hatte einer Gruppe bewaffneter, berittener Gesetzloser nichts entgegen zu setzen. Shaari erteilte einigen ein paar Anweisungen, verteilte Traumwein und ging dann. Mehr konnte sie vorerst nicht tun. Sie war müde und dreckig und der aufkeimende Sturm ließ sie auch noch durchgefroren in ihrer Hütte ankommen.  
Sandor war da, wie sie erwartet hatte und lag schlafend auf dem Bett. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und holte sich Wasser, dass sie über dem Feuer erhitzte um sich zu waschen, die blutige Kleidung legte sie beiseite und nahm sich frische in die sie schnell schlüpfte. Etwas Brot und Käse mussten im Moment reichen, sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihren Strohsack sinken und wickelte sich die Decke um den Körper.  
Allerdings wurde sie von einem wilden Aufschrei seitens Sandor aus dem beginnenden Schlaf gerissen und erschrocken setzte sie sich auf, der andere zappelte auf dem Bett und trat um sich. Wieder schrie er auf.  
"NEEEIN... es tut mir leid.. Lass mich los!!", schrie er laut und Shaari wusste im ersten Moment kaum was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie sich ihm näherte würde sie nur die Schläge abbekommen und sie hatte einfach nicht genug Kraft um ihn ruhig zu stellen, so entschied sie zu warten, bis er sich von selbst beruhigte.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken kehrte Ruhe ein, sie beobachtete ihn jedoch noch weiter. Die Flammen des Kamins beleuchteten seine normale Gesichtshälfte, da er jetzt still lag bemerkte sie, dass er wach war. Offenbar hatte ihn der Alptraum geweckt. Er starrte an die Decke und schien seine Umgebung kaum zu bemerken.

SANDOR

Er starrte an die Decke und brauchte eine ganze Weile um die Erinnerungen von sich zu schieben, die sich im Traum aufgedrängt hatten. Es kam ihm noch einige lange Augenblicke so vor als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre und seine linke Gesichtshälfte fühlte sich so an als stünde sie in Flammen.... brannte, zog und schmerzte in einem Ausmaß wie es nur war, wenn dieser Traum ihn heimsuchte. Vorsichtig fasste er sich an die raue, vernarbte Haut und tastete darüber um seinen Körper zu zeigen, dass die Wunde alt war, nicht offen und dass der dauerhafte Schmerz der von ihr ausging nichts ungewohntes war.  
Schließlich seufzte Sandor leise auf und nahm die Hand weg von seinem Gesicht, schloss die Augen und versuchte wieder zu schlafen.  
"Was ist passiert?", erklang schließlich eine leise Stimme, die den Mann kurz zusammenzucken ließen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und sein Blick glitt zu Shaari, die auf der Strohsack lag, in die Decke eingewickelt und zu ihm sah.  
Es fiel ihr nicht schwer zu erahnen was er geträumt hatte, oder zumindest womit es zusammen hing, denn sie war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.  
Sandor zog die Augenbrauen unwillig zusammen, brummte mürrisch auf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, während er sich die Decke wieder über den Körper zog. "Das geht dich nichts an Weib. Und behalt das für dich, sonst setzt es was.", knurrte er ihr schlecht gelaunt entgegen und versuchte Ruhe zu finden. Das Holz knackte im Kamin und er spürte die Wärme die von dem Feuer ausging, das langsam kleiner wurde, in seinem Rücken. Aber nicht nur das, sondern auch Shaaris Blick, der noch immer auf ihm ruhte.  
Er erzählte nie jemandem davon, auch wenn es einige zu wissen schienen. Aber woher, das konnte er nicht sagen.

 

SHAARI

Sie hatte immer geahnt, dass da etwas sein musste, was die Ursache für sein Verhalten war... es gab sicherlich mehrere solcher Dinge, aber eines hatte sie gerade deutlich erlebt. Und es hatte etwas mit seinem Gesicht zu tun. Zu behaupten sie wäre nicht neugierig wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Aber sie wollte es gerne von ihm hören, nicht von anderen und über einige Dinge zu reden half oft sie besser verarbeiten zu können... zumindest hatte sie es so bei kleineren Erlebnissen gehandhabt, als sie noch jünger gewesen war und bei ihren Eltern gelebt hatte. Sandor hatte in seinem Traum hilflos geklungen und etwas gesagt, dass er jetzt sicher nie sagen würde und das in keinem Verhältnis zu ihm stand. Das Ereignis musste lange her sein.  
"In Ordnung.", sagte sie schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile auf seine Worte hin, was sollte sie sonst tun? Er konnte sie jederzeit mit bloßen Händen töten, was sie ihm ohne weiteres durchaus zutraute, würde sie ihn zu sehr in Rage bringen.  
Überrascht sah sie zu ihm als sich der riesige Mann vom Bett erhob und zu dem kleinen Kamin ging. Er legte Holz nach und starrte in die Flammen.

SANDOR

Es war ihm nicht möglich gleich wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf abzugleiten, weswegen er sich mit einer weniger fließenden Bewegung, aufgrund seines Beines, vom Bett erhob und Holz nachlegte, um dann stur in die Flammen zu starren, um sich mit dem Ereignis aus seiner Kindheit zu konfrontieren. Er hatte eine erbärmliche Angst vor den züngelnden, gelbroten Fäden die flackernd um das Holz leckten um es zu verzehren.  
Solange er auch hineinstarrte, bisher hatte sich nichts daran geändert.  
Sandors Blick glitt zu Shaari die noch immer zu ihm sah, ihre braunen Augen glitzerten leicht durch das schwache Licht der Flammen, dass an ihm vorbei zu ihr durchdrang.  
Knurrend warf er einen weiteren Holzscheit in die Flammen und beobachtete wie das Feuer sich die neue Nahrung zu eigen machte... wie es auch mit ihm hätte geschehen sollen.  
"Gregor....", nuschelte er schließlich angespannt und noch immer wütend vor sich hin.  
"...hat mich als Balg erwischt, wie ich mit seinem Zeug gespielt habe...", fuhr er fort.  
"Hat mich ohne Worte gepackt und mit dem Gesicht in ne Kohlepfanne gedrückt.", knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und im nächsten Moment hatte er sich zu voller Größe aufgerichtet und starrte Shaari wütend an.  
Sandor trat nach dem Tisch und begrüßte den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Fuß. Der Geruch von damals hing ihm wieder in der Nase... der Geruch der ihm wochenlang angehaftet hatte, verkohltes Fleisch und der Gestank von altem Eiter und Blut. Der Hund konnte sich zu gut daran erinnern, trotz des Fiebers, das er gehabt hatte... war selbst jetzt noch, nach Jahrzehnten alles so deutlich in seine Gedanken gebrannt, wie das Ereignis in sein Gesicht.

SHAARI

Sie sah ihn an.  
Keinen Moment hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er es ihr doch sagen würde.  
Das was ihm sichtbar zu schaffen machte.... nach den ganzen Jahren. Ihr Blick glitt über seine Gesichtshälfte, die Normale, aber besonders über die Vernarbte. Das erklärte einen Teil des Hasses auf seinen Bruder.  
Gregor war das wahre Monster, wer tat das einem Kind an, noch dazu einem Bruder, wegen einem solchen Grund? Es dauerte eine Weile bis das Erfahrene tief genug in ihr Gehirn gesickert war, bis sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn anstarrte. Mitleid erfasste sie und das spiegelte sich in ihrem Ausdruck wieder und das gefiel ihm sichtlich ganz und gar nicht. Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich von ihrem Lager hochgezogen wieder. Sandors eiserner Griff schloss sich um ihren Hals und sie zog erfolglos mit den Händen an seiner Hand um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Er knurrte wütend und sein Gesicht schob sich in ihr Blickfeld während sie hilflos in seinem Griff zappelte. Seine grauen Augen, dunkel vor Zorn, waren eiskalt und unnachgiebig.  
"Das hast du nie gehört und dein elendes Mitleid will ich schon gar nicht.", zischte er ihr sauer entgegen und ließ sie dann auf einmal los.  
Kraftlos, hustend und sich den Hals reibend sank sie auf dem Strohsack zusammen und versuchte die Tränen weg zu blinzeln. Diese Augen....

_____________________________________________________________

Ihr habt was los zu werden? Immer her damit! :)


	13. Unterstellungen

SANDOR

Er hatte reagiert bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte. Die Wirkung die er gewollt hatte, hatte er mit Gewissheit erzielt. Shaari sah mitgenommen aus und ängstlich, wie sie mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sack hockte und ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, während sie sich über den schmerzenden Hals rieb, der bestimmt bald einige blaue Flecke aufweisen würde. Das hatte er ja wieder wunderbar gelöst. Aber entschuldigen würde er sich dafür gewiss nicht, auch wenn es ihm irgendwo leid tat. Mitleid half niemandem und ihm schon gar nicht. "Hast du das verstanden?", setzte er hingegen noch einmal deutlich nach mit einer Stimme die unfreundlicher und drohender klang, als er es gewollt hatte.  
Shaari aber nickte nur kurz und hustete leise, es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis ihr das Sprechen nicht mehr weh tun würde. Manchmal hatte er die Kraft die er besaß kaum unter Kontrolle, demnach hatte er in der Wut fester zugegriffen, als er es vielleicht ursprünglich gewollt hatte. Ihr Hals hatte sich weich und zerbrechlich angefühlt. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil von ihm. Hilfsbereit, zierlich, weich, freundlich und scheinbar nicht nachtragend... wenn man bedachte, was er alles schon getan hatte. Sandor hatte genau genommen ihr Leben ruiniert und bis auf den Zusammenbruch gestern, der wohl auch den Taten von Arnor geschuldet war, hatte sie sich so benommen wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte.  
Shaari hatte ihm keine Vorwürfe gemacht, ihn nicht den Dörflern überlassen oder ihn gar raus geschmissen. Wobei letzteres gegen seinen Willen eher eine vergebliche Mühe wäre. Wie so oft stellte er fest, dass sie gegen ihn keine Chance hatte, wenn man den körperlichen Aspekt in Betracht zog, aber auf der anderen Seite wies sie eine Stärke auf, die ihm zu fehlen schien. Genau wollte er das jetzt nicht auseinander pflücken und kehrte den Gedanken vertreibend zum Bett zurück. Murrend legte er sich wieder hin und versuchte wieder ein zu schlafen. Allerdings wollte sich nichts dergleichen einstellen. Gern wäre er nach draußen gegangen, um zu trainieren, aber er hatte sein Bein heute schon genug mit dem Ausritt gefordert, er sollte sich ausruhen.  
Er drehte sich leicht zu Shaari, die sich wieder hin gelegt hatte und stumm in die Flammen im Kamin starrte. Offenbar hatte er sich nicht nur selbst um den erholsamen Schlaf gebracht.  
"Wo warst du eigentlich?", hakte er schließlich nach und beobachtete sie weiter.

SHAARI

Sie brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sich wieder zu fangen und nickte nur, als er das sagte. Sprechen konnte sie momentan nicht, als sie es versuchte musste sie husten. Shaari legte sich hin und versuchte das eben Geschehene aus zu blenden, um endlich zu schlafen. Immerhin hatte sie einen harten Tag hinter sich und der Morgige würde vermutlich nicht besser werden. Als er dann wieder ins Bett ging blickte sie ihm kurz nach, bevor sie stumm in die Flammen im Kamin starrte und nachdachte. Morgen würde sie damit beginnen ihre Tiere und die Sachen die sie nicht benötigen würde zu verkaufen. Vielleicht fand sich auch jemand der das Grundstück wollte auf dem sie lebte. Sie brauchte dringend eine Grundlage für einen Neustart, denn es graute ihr, hier den Winter zu verbringen. Inmitten von Leuten, die sie wie eine Aussätzige behandeln würden, es sei denn sie benötigten ihre Fähigkeiten. Zum einen behagte es ihr nicht, sie zurück zu lassen, da sie die Einzige war, die Ahnung von Verletzungen und Krankheiten hatte, zumindest Ahnung die über Hausmittelchen hinaus ging. Zum anderen konnte sie nicht unbedingt auf die Unterstützung der Dorfleute zählen, die hatte sie eindeutig verloren und es war zu riskant hier zu bleiben, da die Gesetzlosen aus Saltpans zu leicht hier her kommen konnten. Sie brauchte einen sicheren Ort, vielleicht konnte sie einige Zeit bei ihren Eltern unter kommen, oder bei einem ihrer Brüder....  
Das konnte heiter werden, dachte sie sich düster. Immerhin hatte sie ihre Familie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Seit sie mit Eldred nach Rivers gegangen war.... Vielleicht sollte sie diese Entscheidung nun bereuen. Shaari hoffte nicht. Eine andere Option hatte sie auf die Schnelle nicht und sie glaubte auch, dass ihre Eltern ihr helfen würden. Immerhin war sie ihre Tochter und sich auch nicht für Arbeit zu schade. Eventuell konnte sie sich in Gulltown dann auch ein neues Leben aufbauen. Seufzend brachte sie sich in eine bequemere Position, sie sollte sich jetzt ausruhen. Etwas später wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah zu Sandor, der sie nach ihrem heutigen Tag fragte. Kurz runzelte sie die Stirn, dass er jetzt fragte kam unerwartet. Eher hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er sie völlig ignorieren würde, um still vor sich hin zu brüten oder zu schlafen... oder aber er durchbohrte sie mit finsteren Blicken, was er wahrlich sehr gut konnte. Shaari räusperte sich leise und rieb sich kurz über den Hals.  
"Im Dorf. Flüchtlinge aus Saltpans, das von Geächteten und Gesetzlosen angegriffen wurde, sind hierher gekommen. Ich wurde gebeten ihre Wunden zu versorgen.", meinte sie mit noch immer rauer Stimme, dank dem Würgegriff seitens Sandor.  
Vielleicht fühlte er sich auch etwas schuldig und versuchte so, wieder etwas bessere Stimmung zu erzielen? Sie konnte es nicht ganz nachvollziehen, aber es sollte ihr recht sein, solange sie nicht über seine Vergangenheit redeten, auf die er offenbar so schlecht reagierte.  
"Und an was denkst du jetzt?", ertönte eine weitere Frage von ihm und Shaari zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
DAS kam unerwartet. Anscheinend tat ihm seine Reaktion doch leid. Sie erwartete aber keine Entschuldigung von ihm. Allein, dass sie jetzt dieses Gespräch zu führen schienen kam seinerseits einer Entschuldigung gleich. Zumindest schätzte sie das so ein. Dann lächelte sie leicht, vielleicht einen Hauch herablassend, als sie erwiderte: "Daran wie unangemessen deine Reaktion war, als du mich gepackt und gewürgt hast. Das habe ich nicht verdient und das weißt du ganz genau.", sagte sie und sah ihn nun ihrerseits finster an. Shaari lehnte sich damit wieder weit aus dem Fenster und sie musste hart schlucken. Nach wie vor verspürte sie einen kalten Stich der Angst, wenn sie an die raue Kraft dachte, über die er verfügte. Diese Gefühle von Unsicherheit und Angst zeigte sie jedoch nicht nach außen, das würde die Wirkung ihrer Worte völlig zerstören.  
Aber offensichtlich musste sie nicht mit einer weiteren derartigen, überzogenen Reaktion rechnen, denn er brummte nur abfällig, warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und drehte sich dann weg, so dass sie einen guten Blick auf seinen breiten Rücken hatte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie glauben er war eingeschnappt. Der Mann überraschte sie immer wieder aufs Neue.

SANDOR

Diese Erwiderung hatte er nicht erwartet. Entweder sie war dumm, oder mutig, sich ihm gegenüber so zu äußern. Fürs Erste jedoch hatte er genug Schaden angerichtet, weswegen er es bei einem bösen Blick beließ.  
Er sollte wirklich schlafen. Noch eine Weile spürte er ihrem Blick im Rücken, bis er sie schließlich langsamer und gleichmäßiger atmen hörte, was ihm versicherte, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Sandor drehte sich wieder um und bedachte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick. Ja, er hatte wirklich genug Schaden angerichtet. Murrend richtete er sich auf und zog sich an, um die Zeit die er mit sinnlosem Herumliegen vergeudete besser zu nutzen. Scheiß auf sein Bein. Das würde die zusätzliche Bewegung schon verkraften. Musste es ganz einfach.  
Sandor hatte schon genug Mist im Leben ertragen und genügend Verwundungen überstanden, da würde sich die am Bein nur in eine lange Reihe von Verletzungen eingliedern müssen, entschied er knurrend und trat aus der Hütte, um weitere Übungsabläufe durch zu gehen, bis ihn die Müdigkeit wieder in das Bett treiben würde.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch einige laute Stimmen wach, die von draußen in die Hütte drangen. Es waren nicht nur zwei oder drei, sondern eindeutig mehr. Sandor rieb sich über das Gesicht und erhob sich von dem Bett. Er streckte sich kurz, sodass die Gelenke knackten bevor er sich erhob und sich Hemd, Wams und Stiefel anzog. Sein Beidhänder fand auch seinen Platz, bevor er aus der Hütte nach draußen trat.  
Die Sonne schien und er wurde kurz geblendet, durch den Schnee der die Strahlen der Sonne reflektierte. Als sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten konnte er das Szenario ins Auge fassen und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
Es hatte sich eine kleine Menschentraube versammelt. Unter ihnen Arnor, wie er an dem dicken Verband um den Kopf erkannte. Wieso konnte der Schleimbeutel nicht an einer Infektion zu Grunde gehen? Das nannte sich Gerechtigkeit...., dachte er und knurrte, was ihm einen erschrockenen Blick einer Bäuerin einbrachte, die ihn gerade erst bemerkt hatte. Die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich zum Teil auf ihn... und auch Edmund, der an der Spitze der Gruppe, die sich aus Bauern zusammen setzte, stand und laut mit Shaari redete, eher stritt, wandte nun den Blick zum Bluthund, bevor er verstummte.  
Dann wandte er sich eindringlicher an Shaari.  
"Hast du verstanden? Ich kann dich hier nicht bleiben lassen. Nicht mit ihm. Nicht nach dem was vor gefallen ist. Arnor hat das nicht verdient!", meinte Edmund und sah Shaari an, die wütend drein blickte.  
"Ihr glaubt ihm mehr als mir? Habt ihr nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat? Er hat zugegeben, was er getan hat!", empörte sie sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Das hat er gesagt, damit der Hund von ihm ablässt. Du hast wie alle anderen auch gesehen was er getan hat! Arnor hat ein Ohr verloren! Und ich glaube fast, das Arnor recht hat. Dass du gemeinsame Sache mit ihm da machst! Immerhin hast du ihm nicht geholfen, als er blutend am Boden lag, obwohl das deine Aufgabe ist. Tatenlos hast du dabei zugesehen wie der Bluthund Arnor zugerichtet hat, aber dem Hund hast du geholfen!", der Alte deutete wütend auf Sandor, der knirschend die Zähne zusammen biss.  
"Was?!", entkam es Shaari entgeistert, als ihr klar wurde, was man ihr unterstellte, dass man die Taten so drehte, wie man sie haben wollte... dass Arnor Edmund so beeinflusste.  
Für Sandor war das nichts Neues und die junge Frau stand allein da... von ihm abgesehen. Die Menschen wollten sie nicht hier haben, denn die Menge wirkte entschlossen und einige nickten zustimmend zu den Worten des Alten, der deutlich das Sagen hatte, wobei man die Rolle des fetten Wirtes nicht unterschätzen sollte.  
"Komm, Shaari. Hör auf die Unschuldige zu spielen, jeder hier weiß, dass du die Beine breit machst, damit der Hund Partei für dich ergreift, um die los zu werden, die dir ein Dorn im Auge sind!", zischte eben jener Wirt giftig.  
"Ja, du elende Schlampe!", meinte eine Frau aus der Menge spitz und andere murmelten zustimmend. Sie stand auf verlorenem Posten.  
Sandor seufzte. Gegen die Menge hatte er eine Chance, wenn er es darauf anlegte... aber nur, weil sie unausgebildete Menschen waren, allerdings waren auch einige kräftige Männer dabei und er würde die Situation nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn er eingriff... und zudem wohl die Behauptungen der Leute untermauern. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und ging wieder in die Hütte. Er konnte nichts tun was Shaari helfen würde.

SHAARI

Sie war fassungslos. Wie konnten die Leute die sie schon Jahre kannte nur so gegen sie sein? Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte man das in ihr sehen, ihr diese niederträchtigen Dinge unterstellen? Es war ungerecht und sie presste wütend die Lippen zusammen. Natürlich glaubte man Arnor mehr als ihr... wie könnte es auch anders sein.  
Der Gedanke von gestern Abend war nicht verkehrt gewesen... sie musste hier verschwinden. Offenbar waren die Menschen nicht gewillt sie zu dulden, vom Bluthund ganz zu schweigen.  
"Nun gut.", erhob sie leicht zitternd die Stimme.  
"Ich bestreite die Vorwürfe, die man mir macht. Aber ihr bekommt euren Willen, wenn ihr mir zu einem gerechten Preis meine Tiere und den Hof abkauft, werde ich verschwinden und ihr werdet mich nie wieder sehen!", meinte sie und bedachte dabei Edmund mit einem bohrenden Blick.  
"Das ist das was ich fordere und ihr könnt es mir nicht verwehren. Denn ich habe vielen Frauen hier bei der Niederkunft geholfen, vielen Männern bei Verletzungen versorgt und bei Krankheiten Heilmittel zur Verfügung gestellt... immer für einen geringen und gerechten Preis..", sagte sie mit betont deutlicher, klarer Stimme. Sie appellierte an das Gewissen der Menschen hier und hoffte auf ein Machtwort von Edmund.  
"In Ordnung.", erwiderte der Älteste und nickte bekräftigend. "So wird es sein. Ein Angebot von jemandem?", warf er sogleich in die Runde.  
Arnor sah Shaari mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen an, da er mit der Entwicklung sichtlich nicht zufrieden war. Aber er sagte nichts... was Shaari etwas erleichterte und sie sogleich mit Genugtuung erfüllte.  
"Ich nehme alles, wie es ist.", meinte einer der älteren Bauern und nannte ein gutes Gebot, mit dem Gold würde sie etwas über die Runden kommen.  
"Rolf, mein Pferd, will ich behalten.", sagte sie noch und erachtete das Gespräch als erledigt, als der Bauer versprach ihr das Geld noch heute zu bringen, im Gegenzug musste sie versprechen am nächsten Tag verschwunden zu sein und der Bluthund in jedem Fall auch. Sie warf der Menschengruppe einen Blick nach bevor sie wieder in die Hütte trat und anfing zu zittern, als die Anspannung von ihr abfiel. Das alles hätte auch schlimmer ausgehen können. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Nicht weil sie gehen musste, sondern weil die Menschen hier so von ihr dachten, auf die Worte eines Mannes hin. Shaari hatte bis zuletzt gehofft, dass ihr so etwas erspart geblieben wäre. Nun war es eingetreten und sie fühlte sich verraten und ausgenutzt. Einem Mann wäre das sicher nicht widerfahren. Die Welt war ungerecht. Sie bemerkte Sandor nicht, der sie nachdenklich beobachtete. Sie setzte sich wie benommen auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Jetzt musste sie sich beruhigen, es brachte nichts zu weinen.

SANDOR

Er hatte alles mit angehört, die Stimmen waren deutlich zu vernehmen gewesen und er blickte zur Tür, als Shaari eintrat und ihn nicht zu bemerken schien, besser sie war mit den Gedanken gänzlich wo anders und schließlich sah er die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht und vernahm das Schluchzen.  
Unbeteiligt sah er dem Ganzen zu und wartete eher ungeduldig ab, bis sie sich beruhigen würde.  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Frau. Es gibt Schlimmeres.", meinte er schließlich kühl, als sie sich noch immer nicht gefangen hatte und zog sich das Wams über den Kopf, dass am Rücken unangenehm spannte.  
Das Nächste was kam, kam absolut unerwartet. Shaari war aufgesprungen mit loderndem Feuer in den verweinten Augen und hatte ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasst.  
Überrascht blickte er sie an und wusste nicht so recht wie er reagieren sollte.  
Im nächsten Augenblick konnte er verfolgen wie verschiedene Gefühle durch Shaaris Gesichtszüge wanderten. Von Wut, Überraschung, Erkenntnis über Entsetzen und Trotz bis Angst war alles dabei, bis ei schließlich mit zitternden Händen vor ihm zurückwich, mit einem Hauch Panik und Angst in den Augen, als ihr in allen Facetten gewahr wurde, was sie gerade getan hatte.  
Eigentlich hätte Sandor im Normalfall wütend reagiert und hätte jeden geschlagen, der es wagte so mit ihm um zu gehen, wenn nicht gar Schlimmeres. Aber Shaari hatte momentan genug durch gemacht, weswegen der Bluthund lediglich täuschend gleichgültig drein blickte, langsam aufstand und auf die Schwarzhaarige zu ging, die ihn noch immer ansah... allerdings huschten ihre Augen panisch von ihm zur Tür und durch den Raum. Sie hatte Angst, er konnte es beinahe riechen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Größeren, was man nicht recht deuten konnte, bevor er dicht vor Shaari stehen blieb und zu ihr hinab sah. Jetzt konnte sie unmöglich fliehen. Sandor packte ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn direkt anzusehen, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Du entkommst mir nicht, wenn ich das nicht will.", stellte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme klar und er konnte sehen wie ihre Panik wich und wieder Wut und Trotz in ihren Blick trat.  
"Mach das nie wieder.", knurrte er ihr entgegen. Er würde es bei einer Drohung belassen... allerdings kam ihm in diesem Moment ein gänzlich anderer Gedanke in den Sinn und eine Regung meldete sich in ihm, die er schon beinahe vergessen hatte. Sein Blick glitt zu ihren Lippen, die Platzwunde war am verheilen... Ruckartig als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt ließ er los und setzte sich wieder zurück auf das Bett. Sandor schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die Gedanken die er hatte verschwanden. Die konnte er nicht gebrauchen. Dann sah er wieder zu Shaari, die etwas verdutzt da stand und ihn ansah.  
"Wo willst du hin?", hakte er nach und sah sie stur an, jegliche Gefühlsregung aus seinen Zügen verbannend.  
"Nach Wickenden.... dort kaufe ich mir eine Schiffspassage nach Gulltown, zu meinen Eltern.", erwiderte sie nach einigen Augenblicken zögerlich.  
"Ich werde dich begleiten. Als Frau reist man nicht allein.", war alles was er dazu zu sagen hatte und er würde keinen Widerspruch dulden.


	14. Wünsche und Proben

SHAARI

Überrascht war gar kein Ausdruck, als er ihr diese „Anordnung“ mitteilte. Anders konnte man es kaum nennen. Eine Bitte war es in keinem Fall, er setzte sie einfach über die aktuellen Tatsachen in Kenntnis. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, dass er seine Sachen packen würde und dann seiner eigenen Wege gehen würde.  
Aber da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht. „Ich kann ganz gut auf mich allein aufpassen.“, sagte sie im ersten Moment etwas wütend über die Hilflosigkeit, die er ihr unterstellte. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass er recht hatte. Sie allein hätte keine Chance gegen eine Bande Männer, die meinten sich über sie hermachen zu müssen. Allein bei der Vorstellung lief ihr ein unangenehmer Schauer den Rücken hinab. Nein, das wollte sie sich nicht einmal im Ansatz vorstellen. Sandor könnte ihr auch Dinge antun, die jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft lagen, gewiss, aber bisher hatte er nichts dahingehend getan. Lediglich Drohungen ausgesprochen und ihr ein paar Blessuren zugefügt, die man wohl in Kauf nehmen musste, bei seinem Gemüt. In dem Punkt musste sie dem Anderen zustimmen. Allein sein Ruf würde wohl schützend wirken und sie hatte gesehen, wie er mit dem Zweihänder umging. Zwar waren es nur Übungen gewesen, aber diese waren durchaus beeindruckend gewesen.  
„Sei nicht dumm, Frau.“, meinte er auch auf ihre Erwiderung und sah sie noch immer bohrend an. „Ja.... ja ist gut. Du hast recht.“, gab sie schließlich nach und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Warum machst du mir dieses Angebot? Warum gehst du nicht einfach deiner Wege und überlässt mich meinem Schicksal?“  
Sein Blick blieb unverändert, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, dann leicht den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Du weißt doch selbst am Besten, wieso ich das tu, oder?“, erwiderte er dann auf ihre Frage hin und Shaari nickte leicht. Natürlich wusste sie es. Aber gern hätte sie es aus seinem Mund gehört. Es war als Wiedergutmachung gedacht, dafür, dass sie ihm geholfen hatte und vielleicht auch dafür, dass er mit Schuld an ihrer momentanen Misere war.  
„Außerdem weiß ich sonst nicht wohin ich soll.“, fügte er noch an und sie sah ihn überrascht an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber was genau wusste sie denn eigentlich auch von ihm? Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Viel geredet hatten sie nun wirklich nicht und er war hier und nicht mehr am Königshof. Und er war weit weg von der Hauptstadt...  
„Was ist denn passiert?“, hakte sie nach. „Warum willst du nicht nach Kings Landing zurück?“

SANDOR

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und versuchte noch immer den Gedanken von zuvor aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, was ihm mehr schlecht als recht gelang. Selbst jetzt wie sie da vor der Tür stand, da wo er sie stehen gelassen hatte, wirkte sie auf eine gewisse Weise anziehend auf ihn. Und bisher hatte er auch keinen wirklichen Hehl aus seinen möglichen Absichten ihr gegenüber gemacht. Ihre braunen Augen waren noch immer vom Weinen gerötet und ihre schwarzen Haare hingen ihr wirr in das ebenmäßige Gesicht, was ihn sich wieder fragen ließ wie alt sie denn eigentlich war. Dass Arnor es auf sie abgesehen hatte war gar kein Wunder. Große Augen, eine gerade Nase ein paar Sommersprossen, volle Lippen und eine eindeutig fraulich, kurvige Gestalt. Sie war klein, weder dürr noch dick und reichte ihm gerade einmal bis zur Brust. Und welcher Mann wünschte sich denn nicht eine kleinere Frau, neben der man wirkte wie ein Beschützer? Selbst Arnor hatte neben ihr so gewirkt, auch wenn er nur wenige Zentimeter größer war als sie. Aber verglichen mit Gregor oder ihm wirkten beinahe alle winzig.  
Er räusperte sich kurz, ihre Frage hatte er nur am Rande mitbekommen, er fixierte nun wieder ihr Gesicht. „Die Schlacht am Blackwater... ich weiß nicht ob du davon gehört hast. Der Fluss hat gebrannt, mit grünem Feuer. Ich bin desertiert, nachdem Tyrion mich beordert hatte wieder in die Schlacht zu ziehen...“, sie konnte sich den Rest vermutlich denken.  
Immerhin wusste sie inzwischen was vorgefallen war, womit er zu dem geworden war was alle in ihm sahen. Die Glut in die Gregor ihn gedrückt hatte, hatte nicht nur Spuren auf seiner Haut zurück gelassen. Seit damals hatte er Angst vor Feuer und diese Schlacht war aus seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen entsprungen. Die brennenden Männer und Schiffe, das brennende Wasser, die Schreie und der Kampflärm, der Geruch von Blut, verbranntem Fleisch und zerschnittenen Gedärmen. Vieles davon war er inzwischen gewohnt, aber die Flammen....  
Sandor schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Ich will nicht darüber reden. Jetzt bin ich meine „Heimat“ und meine Verpflichtungen los. Also kann ich ja wohl machen was ich will und wenn ich dich eben bis nach Wickenden begleite.“, murrte er vor sich hin und sah sie noch immer eindringlich an. Dass sie einsah, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, als seine Gesellschaft zumindest bis zu benanntem Ort zu „genießen“, nahm er hin. Immerhin hatte sie bisher nicht den Eindruck auf ihn gemacht als sei sie einfältig. Denn das wäre der Fall, würde sie dieses Angebot, in diesen Zeiten ausschlagen. Ohnehin wäre ein Versuch ihrerseits ihn los zu werden wohl recht fruchtlos ausgefallen, wenn er nicht wollte. Das hatte er inzwischen auch ziemlich deutlich gemacht.  
„Was willst du mitnehmen?“, fragte er dann übergangslos und erhob sich von dem Bett. Immerhin konnte er sich beim Zusammenpacken nützlich machen.

SHAARI

Sie ließ seine Worte einen Moment auf sich wirken. Es war zum einen Teil logisch, dass er so gehandelt hatte, allerdings hatte er so auch seine Absicherung durch die Lannisters verloren. Sicher hatte er einen guten Unterhalt für sein Leben gehabt, als er für sie gearbeitet hatte. Einmal die Motive der Familie dahin gestellt. Shaari konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie es auf einem solchen Schlachtfeld zuging, noch dazu mit diesem Feuer, dass er nur knapp beschrieben hatte. Genau genommen wollte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen, wie er in all diesem Chaos gestanden hatte, mit seiner Angst vor Feuer, denn keinen anderen Schluss ließen seine Worte zu. Sie wusste vermutlich doch mehr über ihn als viele Andere. Dass er so ruhig antwortete und gelassen blieb, zumindest nach außen hin, rechnete sie ihm hoch an. Seine sonstigen Ausbrüche hatten ihr schon einige Blessuren eingebracht.  
Als er sie danach fragte blinzelte sie ihn kurz irritiert an, bevor sie auf einige Dinge zeigte, die er gern zusammen packen konnte, wenn er sich schon anbot.  
Shaari machte sich selbst über einige Sachen her, packte ihre Kleidung und ihre Kräutersachen zusammen, sowie Bettzeug für die Reise. Um den Proviant kümmerte sich der Dunkelhaarige. Schließlich hatten sie die Sachen auf das Allerwichtigste und Nötigste reduziert, sodass Fremder und Rolf die Sachen tragen konnten ohne unter der Last zusammen zu brechen, besonders bei ihrem alten Pferd machte sie sich da Gedanken. Ob es die Reise überstand? Vermutlich nicht und in Wickenden würde das gutmütige, aber alte Tier nicht viel Geld einbringen, sicherlich würde Rolf als Suppeneinlage enden, denn eine Überfahrt für das Pferd konnte sie sich nicht noch zusätzlich leisten. Der Tag verstrich eher in gedrückter Stimmung und sie brauchten auch eine ganze Weile um die Sachen zu packen, bis sie schließlich vor einigen Vorräten saßen, die sie noch zu einem guten, sehr reichhaltigen Mahl verarbeiten wollte. So als Abschied für diesen Lebensabschnitt und Sandor war allemal wieder gesund genug, um das Essen sicherlich restlos zu vernichten, so wie sie ihn und seinen Appetit einschätzte. Gerade als sie dabei war das Essen zuzubereiten und Sandor draußen war um, wie er sagte zu trainieren, klopfte es an der Tür und Shaari öffnete um den Bauer zu begrüßen der sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte das Grundstück mit ihren verbliebenen Habseligkeiten zu kaufen. Der Preis war gut und der Mann bekundete auch, dass es ein Verlust sei, aber gegen die Mehrheit würde er sich kaum stellen können, um nicht auch sein Ansehen einzubüßen. Die Dunkelhaarige verabschiedete ihn und wog den Beutel mit Münzen in ihrer Hand. Hoffentlich reichte das für eine Passage nach Gulltown und hoffentlich würden sie nicht überfallen werden. Aber dank Sandor würden sie einen Überfall wohl gut überstehen, zumindest hoffte sie das.

SANDOR

Es lag noch immer Schnee, vermutlich würde das auch die nächsten Monate so bleiben, aber zumindest momentan schneite es nicht. Der Tag war etwas trüb und bewölkt und ziemlich kalt. Seine Übungen heizten ihn allerdings schnell auf und ließen ihn seine Gedanken ordnen. Und die Zeit allein brauchte er im Moment auch, besonders nach den Ereignissen. Von außen betrachtet betraf ihn das alles nicht wirklich, aber der Gedanke, dass er eine Teilschuld daran trug gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und auch nicht der Gedanke, den er gehabt hatte als er ihr so nah gewesen war. Murrend krachte sein Zweihänder in einen Baum, der unter der Wucht zitterte, die Schneide drang einige Zentimeter tief in den Stamm und Sandor ließ das Schwert dort stecken, während er nun mit einem Dolch versuchte im näheren Nahkampf zurecht zu kommen. Immerhin konnte es passieren, dass er sein Schwert verlor. Noch nie war ihm das passiert, aber noch nie hieß nicht, dass es nicht passieren konnte. Seine Wut über die Situation verrauchte etwas und schließlich als er sich schwer atmend an der Hauswand abstützte fühlte er sich wieder besser, klarer im Kopf. Mit einem Ruck zog er schließlich das Schwert aus dem Baumstamm und ging wieder nach drinnen in die Wärme, wo Shaari über einen kleinen Haufen Münzen hockte, um sie zu zählen. Offenbar war der Bauer da gewesen um ihr ihr Land abzukaufen, das Essen köchelte vor sich hin und Sandor machte sich daran sein Schwert zu pflegen, damit es in diesem Zustand blieb und nicht in einen noch schlechteren wechselte. Das schartige Schwert war kaum die Pflege wert, aber es war besser als nichts und er hoffte einfach, dass es ihm nicht weg rosten würde. Er brauchte ein Neues. Während er sich um den Zweihänder und auch um seine Rüstung kümmerte wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu Shaari, die ihn sicherlich bemerkt hatte, die aber noch immer damit beschäftigt war das Geld zu zählen, schließlich packte sie es weg und sah nach dem Essen. Sandor hatte sich wieder der Gedanke vom Morgen aufgedrängt, wie er sie so mit Blicken bedachte und ihm drängte sich der Wunsch auf es einfach einmal zu probieren. Allerdings würde er Shaari sicher nicht fragen, zumal er eine solche Frage vermutlich nicht adäquat über die Lippen würde bringen können.  
Also legte er das Kettenhemd zur Seite, dass er gerade überprüft hatte, erhob sich und ging auf Shaari zu. Mit einem gezielten, festen, jedoch nicht brutalen Griff holte er sie von dem Kessel weg, der Holzlöffel glitt ihr dabei aus der Hand und klapperte, als er auf dem Boden aufkam. Sandor drückte sie leicht gegen die Wand neben dem Kamin blickte ihr in die Augen und verwickelte sie schließlich in einen forschen Kuss.

SHAARI

Die Dunkelhaarige wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, noch immer mit den Gedanken bei der Schiffspassage rührte sie in dem Eintopf und wurde im nächsten Moment fest am Arm gepackt herum gewirbelt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Der Holzlöffel entglitt ihrer Hand und sie sah Sandor mit, vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen, entgegen. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren und sie war viel zu überrumpelt um überhaupt irgendwie auf die Situation zu reagieren. Ihre Gedanken rasten, sie spürte seinen Körper dicht an ihrem, seine Wärme strahlte ihr entgegen und sie spürte wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. Er roch nach Schnee, Waffenöl und Schweiß und nach sich, seine Lippen fühlten sich auf der einen Seite leicht rau und auf der anderen etwas befremdlich an, aber nicht unangenehm. Shaari öffnete leicht ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich überhaupt bewusst wurde was sie da tat spürte sie seine Zunge und der Kuss intensivierte sich, trieb ihr noch mehr Hitze ins Gesicht und in ihrem Schoss regte sich Verlangen. Mit einem Ruck löste sie sich von ihm, mit einer überraschenden Kraft schubste sie ihn von sich. Was sicherlich auch nur gelang, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Nach Atem ringend und noch immer sichtlich verlegen sah sie ihn an und wandte dann den Blick ab.  
Wie er da so vor ihr stand. Es war nicht richtig, was er in ihr hervor geholt hatte, es fühlte sich gut an, auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen musste sie an Eldred denken. „Das Essen ist gleich fertig.“, sagte sie etwas atemlos, wandte sich von ihm ab und hob den Holzlöffel auf.

SANDOR

Der Kuss fühlte sich noch besser an, als er angenommen hatte und dass sie ihn sogar erwiderte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, allerdings ebenso wenig mit ihrer folgenden Reaktion. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und sie wirkte atemlos, ihre Augen waren leicht glasig. Ihr hatte es ebenso gefallen wie ihm, das war unübersehbar.  
Er grinste leicht. „Ich habe schon Hunger.“, es war ihr überlassen, wie sie das auslegte.


	15. Kalte Nächte

SHAARI

Der Start in ein, hoffentlich, besseres Leben begann mit einem wirklich kalten Morgen. Die Nacht war klar gewesen, alles war gefroren und die Wölkchen vor ihren Gesichtern waren beinahe undurchsichtig. Sie hatte das Eis auf dem kleinen Bach hinter ihrer ehemaligen Hütte mit der Axt zerschlagen müssen, um an das Wasser zu kommen. Bisher war das noch nie der Fall gewesen. Ihr graute davor die Nacht draußen zu verbringen. Hoffentlich würden sie öfters die Gelegenheit haben irgendwo einzukehren, oder zumindest genug Holz finden, um ein Feuer zu entfachen. Aber niemand hatte behauptet es würde leicht werden, jetzt zu dieser Jahreszeit, nach Wickenden zu reisen. An die Schiffspassage wollte sie im Moment noch gar nicht denken. Sie kannte sich mit der See nicht aus und hoffte einfach, dass sie ruhig war und jemand sie nach Gulltown bringen konnte. Der Landweg war mühsam und da zog sie eine mögliche Seekrankheit, dem Schnee und dem unwegsamen Gelände vor.  
Sie ritten stumm nebeneinander her. Und ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder an den letzten Abend zurück, als er sie einfach so geküsst hatte. Nach wie vor wusste sie das alles nicht einzuordnen. Seitens Sandor war es wohl nur ein Testen seiner Grenzen, oder Spielerei mit ihr und ihrer Abstinenz. Das nahm sie ihm zu einem Teil übel. Auf der anderen Seite allerdings kamen ihr auch Gedanken, was wäre, wenn er es nicht nur aus einer Laune heraus getan hatte? Shaari sah leicht zu dem rätselhaften Mann, der stur vor sich hin blickte. Sie wollte nicht an diesen Abend denken und noch weniger an den Kuss, weswegen sie ihren Blick weiter über ihn wandern ließ und den Gedanken einfach von sich schob. In einer Hand hielt er locker die Zügel, die Andere lag beinahe lässig auf seinem Oberschenkel. Seine Rüstung glänzte matt, an einigen Stellen hatte sich Reif gebildet, an Anderen schimmerte Eis. Die Rüstung musste doch extrem unpraktisch sein, besonders im Winter. Aber sie wusste, dass er darunter dicke Kleidung und einen Gambeson trug. Das hielt ihn sicherlich warm genug. Zumindest machte er nicht den Eindruck als ob er frieren würde.  
Seine schwarzen Haare hingen etwas wirr um sein Gesicht und er hatte sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf gezogen. Ebenso wie sie. Im Moment trug sie beinahe all ihre Kleidungsstücke die sie besaß am Körper und fror noch immer. Mit einem leisen Seufzen tätschelte sie den Hals von Rolf.  
Jetzt schon hatte er es nicht leicht sich durch den Schnee zu kämpfen, der Stellenweise sehr hoch lag und sie weiter behinderte. Fremder schien noch keine Probleme zu haben, allerdings war er auch ein stattliches, extrem kräftiges Schlachtross, was Strapazen gewöhnt war. Noch dazu war es ein, im Vergleich zu Rolf, junges Tier. Es hatte zwar eine schwerere Last, aber Shaari hegte keinen Zweifel, dass das Tier die Reise schadlos überstehen würde.  
„Woher hast du ihn?“, durchbrach sie schließlich die Stille, die seit dem Vorfall des gestrigen Abends zwischen ihnen stand und deutete mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf das stattliche Tier.

SANDOR

Auch seine Gedanken kreisten um den Abend, wobei er viel weniger die Gründe seines Handelns als ihre Reaktionen in Gedanken durchspielte. Seit dem Vorfall hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. An sich war die Stille nichts ungewöhnliches zwischen ihnen. Viel hatte er nicht zu erzählen und bisher war es zwischen ihnen mehr oder minder immer zu einer Katastrophe gekommen, wenn sie doch einmal mit einander geredet hatten, oder es versucht hatten. Was wohl daran lag, dass er zu schnell aufbrausend reagierte, zumal er noch immer den Entzug des Alkohols spürte und dass sie irgendwie immer die Fragen stellte, die sein eh schon leicht reizbares Gemüt noch mehr reizten. Wobei das wohl auch nicht sonderlich schwer war....  
Allerdings überraschte es ihn schon, dass sie etwas sagte. Ihn nach Fremder fragte. Sein bisher sturer Blick , der auf den Weg gerichtet war, wanderte leicht zu ihr. Sie deutete auf Fremder und lächelte leicht. Kurz wog er ab, ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Aber was sollte bezüglich seines treuen Begleiters schon verfänglich sein?  
„Ich habe ihn vor zwei Jahren auf einem Turnier gekauft. Fremder gehört zur besten Zucht des Hauses Lannister. Er ist ein High Westerland Warmblut, speziell für die Schlacht gezüchtet und ausgebildet.“, meinte er und tätschelte Fremder kurz. Er war einzigartig, was sein Temperament anbelangte. Er war kein Kaltblut, vom Aussehen her war er allerdings nur etwas zierlicher als ein Solches. [1] An sich sollte er Fremder nicht als einfaches Reitpferd nutzen, um von Ort zu Ort zu gelangen, aber er mochte das Tier und bisher schien es auch keine Probleme damit zu haben. Das Einzige was ihn etwas störte war der Name Lannister, allerdings musste er das ja nicht jedem sagen. Dabei kehrte sein Blick wieder zu Shaari zurück, die leicht nickte. „Sicherlich nicht zu vergleichen mit Rolfs bescheidenen Wurzeln.“, meinte sie und seufzte leise. „Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er auf dem Weg nach Wickenden stirbt.“, brachte er die Sache auf den Punkt und fing sich einen düsteren Blick der Schwarzhaarigen ein. „Ich weiß.“, murrte sie nur, offenbar nicht willens auf das Offensichtliche hingewiesen zu werden.  
Sandor zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Seine Reaktion auf den möglichen Tod von Fremder konnte er nur grob erahnen.... . Vermutlich würde er sich darüber ärgern so viel Geld für das Tier gezahlt zu haben? Er konnte es unmöglich beurteilen. Unwillig sich näher mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen brummte er nur leise vor sich hin und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg.

SHAARI

Dass er sich ein solches Tier leisten konnte war sicher auch nur seinem Dienst bei den Lannistern zu verdanken, dort hatte er sicherlich ziemlich gut verdient. Aber wie er das Geld sonst investiert hatte wollte sie lieber nicht wissen.  
Sie registrierte sein Brummeln nur am Rande, da sie sich wieder auf den Weg konzentrierte und ihren eher düsteren Gedanken nachhing. Sandor war nicht gerade jemand mit dem man über Gott und die Welt sprach.

 

Stunden später, als die Dämmerung nicht mehr fern war, suchten sie sich eine Stelle etwas weiter weg von der Straße, um nicht sofort jemandem aufzufallen. Den Tag über waren sie bis auf ein paar wenige Pausen durchgeritten, allerdings waren sie dank dem Schnee nur langsam voran gekommen. Sie hatten kein Gasthaus an der Straße erblickt, die sich ab und an fanden um Reisenden Unterschlupf zu gewähren und so blieb ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig, als die Nacht draußen zu verbringen. Shaari hoffte einfach, dass das Wetter so bleiben würde. Schnee konnten sie gewiss nicht noch mehr brauchen. Aber zumindest schien es zu kalt zu sein, als dass noch mehr weiße Flocken vom Himmel rieseln würden, was allerdings auch hieß, dass die Nacht kalt werden würde. Sehr kalt. In einem kleinen zugeschneiten Hain fanden sie schließlich eine geeignete Stelle, an der die beiden Pferde, ebenso wie ihre Besitzer etwas windgeschützt verweilen konnten. Nachdem sie sich, noch immer still und beinahe friedlich um die Tiere gekümmert hatten suchten sie Brennholz und Sandor brachte schließlich sogar ein kleines Feuer zustande, als gerade die letzten Strahlen der Sonne hinter dem Horizont versanken. Shaari indes hatte sich einige der zusätzlichen Decken geschnappt und legte die eine Rolf über den Rücken und schaffte es sogar Fremder eine über zu legen.  
Noch immer schweigsam machte sie sich daran etwas Schnee über dem Feuer zu schmelzen um eine Suppe zu kochen, während Sandor sich die Rüstung ausgezogen hatte und damit beschäftigt war das Eis von ihr zu entfernen.  
„Wir müssen schneller voran kommen.“, meinte sie leise, als sie gerade eine gefüllte Schüssel Sandor reichte, der sie mit einem Nicken entgegen nahm.

SANDOR

„Warum? Hast du Angst zu erfrieren?“, hakte er mit einem kleinen, maliziösen Grinsen nach und schob sich einen Löffel des noch heißen Eintopfs in den Mund.  
„Erfrieren ist ein vergleichsweise gnädiger Tod.“, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und wischte sich über den inzwischen deutlich vorhandenen Bart, um ein paar Tropfen der Brühe zu entfernen. Er hatte sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr rasiert. Allerdings war gegen einen solchen praktischen Gesichtswärmer nichts einzuwenden, zumindest seine unversehrte Gesichtshälfte genoss so etwas Schutz vor der Kälte. Rasieren war momentan auch eines der Dinge die wohl unwichtig waren. Momentan lagen wichtigere Dinge vor ihnen.  
„Sicher.“, erwiderte Shaari auf seine Worte hin und sah ihn abschätzend an, bevor sie anfing leicht zu grinsen. „Aber würde mein Erfrieren nicht den ursprünglichen Grund, warum du hier bist und mich begleitest, nichtig erscheinen lassen?“, fragte sie ihn und aß ihren Eintopf, allerdings nicht ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Sandor spürte ihren Blick auf sich ruhen, als er in seine Schüssel schielte und dann leise vor sich hin brummelte. Sie hatte leider den Wunden Punkt getroffen, das was er nicht wahr haben wollte. Er war hier um sie zu beschützen und sei es nur vor der klirrenden Kälte.  
„Du weißt was gegen die Kälte hilft.“, meinte er nur und spielte auf die eine Nacht an, die sie zusammen im Bett verbracht hatten. Genau das würde ihr wirklich helfen und hier draußen war das sicherlich noch wichtiger als in der Hütte. Wenn sie denn schlafen konnten. Kälte war dahingehend nicht gerade die beste Voraussetzung. Oftmals war schlafen bei diesen Temperaturen genau das Flasche. Aber das nahm er im Moment nicht an. Sicher sie hatten den Tag über im Sattel verbracht, aber noch froren sie nicht ununterbrochen, sie hatten zudem ein Feuer, Decken und zwei Felle und sie waren beide gesund. So schnell sollte das mit dem Erfrieren nicht gehen. Zur Not würden sie einfach eine Nacht wach bleiben und hoffen, dass sie am nächsten Tag ein Gasthaus erreichten. Sandor sah noch lange nicht schwarz, dahingehend war er eher pragmatisch eingestellt und an sich war er eher ein sehr genügsamer Mensch. „Ja, ich weiß.“, nuschelte Shaari nach einigen Augenblicken auf seine Erwiderung hin und legte etwas Holz nach, um das Feuer wieder etwas auflodern zu lassen.

SHAARI

Seiner Reaktion nach hatte sie genau den Punkt getroffen auf den sie gezielt hatte. Allerdings hielt er sich bei der Antwort eher zurück. Bei ihm hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie ihm alle Informationen aus der Nase ziehen musste, soweit er bereit war irgendwie mit ihr zu reden oder etwas von sich Preis zu geben. Andernfalls sollte sie lieber die Finger von ihm lassen und ihre Neugierde zügeln, denn sie wusste inzwischen nur zu gut, wie er reagieren konnte. Aus dem Grund beließ sie es dabei. Dass er ihr schon anbot, dass sie dicht beieinander schliefen um nicht zu frieren war Antwort genug. Er machte sich also schon Gedanken um ihr Wohlergehen und er wollte die Aufgabe, die er sich selbst auferlegt hatte so sicher nicht scheitern sehen. Irgendwie beruhigte sie das. Es war schon merkwürdig, was sich da zwischen ihnen abspielte. Zumal er das Angebot noch vor dem Kuss gemacht hatte. Shaari schüttelte leicht für sich den Kopf. Es brachte nichts sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Aber dennoch konnte sie es einfach nicht lassen. Noch waren ihre Gedanken etwas wirr, was ihn betraf und nur langsam kam Klarheit in ihren Kopf. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er ihr angeboten hatte sie zu begleiten, weil er ziellos war und weil sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte (was er nicht gewollt hatte). Seine Entscheidung hatte sicher noch einen anderen Grund, zumindest hoffte sie das, allerdings konnte sie das nur vermuten. Schließlich stellte sie ihre Schüssel beiseite, nachdem sie sie mit etwas Schnee ausgewischt hatte, und sah wieder zu ihm. Er holte sich gerade Nachschlag aus dem kleinen Kessel, der gerade für wenige Portionen reichte, und schien selbst mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein.  
„Danke.“, meinte sie dann im ersten Moment etwas zusammenhanglos.  
„Dass du mich begleitest. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich das alles allein bewerkstelligen sollte. Ich war bisher noch nie lange auf Reisen, schon gar nicht allein.“, bisher war immer ihre Familie oder Eldred dabei gewesen. Als Frau reiste man nicht allein... es waren schwere Zeiten. Natürlich war ihr das von vorn herein klar gewesen, auch als sie im ersten Moment sein Angebot abgelehnt hatte..... Sie lächelte ihm leicht zu. Sicher war Sandor vielleicht nicht der beste Weggefährte, allerdings hatte er Ahnung von Dingen, die sie nicht hatte. Seine Fähigkeiten waren auf der „Straße“ nützlicher als die ihren.

SANDOR

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte noch immer ihren Blick auf sich und er begann sich leicht unwohl darunter zu fühlen. Gern hätte er ihr einfach ins Gesicht geknurrt, dass sie ihn gefälligst nicht anstarren sollte. Damit verband er nicht unbedingt gute Erfahrungen und er murrte leicht vor sich hin. Er konzentrierte sich lieber auf seinen Nachschlag und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie ihn nicht wegen seiner Brandnarben ansah. Darüber war sie schon weit hinaus. Immerhin verbrachten sie nun schon mehrere Wochen miteinander.  
Als sie sich dann allerdings bei ihm bedankte, sah er überrascht und leicht angespannt von seiner Schale auf und runzelte die Stirn.  
Dann glätteten sich die leichten Falten auf seiner Stirn wieder, als er ihre erklärenden Worte vernahm. „Schon gut.“, meinte er leise und sah sie kurz eindringlich an. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, dass sich jemand bei ihm bedankte. Das hatte bisher noch keiner gemacht und es ehrlich gemeint. Und sie meinte es ehrlich. Da war er sich sicher. Erst als sie den Blick abwandte und schließlich ein Nachtlager bereitete entspannte er sich wieder. Zum Glück dämpfte der Schnee etwas die Kälte, sodass das Wetter nicht völlig gegen sie arbeitete, auch der klare Himmel war ein hoffentlich gutes Zeichen.  
Schließlich nahm er den Kessel vom Feuer, legte etwas Holz nach und holte dann seine Schlafrolle und eine zusätzliche Decke aus seinem Gepäck, dass er demonstrativ zum Teil neben und zum Teil über die Bettstatt von Shaari ausbreitete, sodass sie von unten her noch besser isoliert waren. „Fremder ist wachsam genug für uns alle.“, meinte er noch bevor er sich hinlegte und die junge Frau auffordernd ansah.  
Zögerlich trat Shaari auf ihn zu, sah ich noch einmal kurz um und seufzte dann leise, resignierend. Eine andere Wahl könnte durchaus weniger erfreulich enden.  
„Behalt deine Finger bei dir.“, murrte sie ihm zu, bevor sie sich neben ihn sinken ließ, ihm den Rücken zugewandt und Sandor die Decken über sie ausbreitete. Die Rüstung hatte er abgelegt, da sie nur die Kälte halten würde.  
Sandor spürte ihren warmen Körper an seinem und seufzte leise. Beinahe zufrieden. Es fühlte sich irgendwie gut an, jemanden so dicht bei sich zu haben. Kurz darauf verbiss er sich einen Fluch und schalt sich einen Dummkopf. Wie kam er denn auf solche Gedanken? Sein Blick lag auf dem Hinterkopf von Shaari und er schob seinen Kopf etwas nach vorn um mehr von ihrem Geruch einatmen zu können. Er war ein Dummkopf. Ganz klar, denn es gefiel ihm noch immer.

___________________________________________________________________________

[1] Die Rasse habe ich frei erfunden und das Wissen über Pferde habe ich mir nur schnell „angelesen“, da ich dahingehend keine Ahnung habe. Wenn jemand mehr Ahnung hat, wäre ich über eine Richtigstellung oder eine Info dahingehend sehr erfreut. :)


	16. Alptraumgestalten

SHAARI

Sie seufzte leise, als sie endlich lag. Der Tag war letztlich doch anstrengender gewesen, als sie geglaubt hatte. Und es war wirklich kalt. Auch jetzt noch fröstelte sie leicht. Allerdings war es bei Sandor wesentlich angenehmer, als wenn sie allein schlafen müsste. Er auf der einen Seite und das Feuer auf der anderen Seite. So lag das Überleben sogar wieder im Bereich des Möglichen und sie entspannte sich etwas. Shaari spürte, wie er etwas näher rückte und sie hörte sein einatmen. Die Versuchung war groß sich einfach zu ihm um zu drehen und ihn anzusehen. Aber nach ihren Worten zuvor konnte sie sich das unmöglich leisten. Er war nach wie vor ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Einerseits lernte sie ihn langsam kennen, er war durchaus kein komplizierter Mensch, aber dann hatte er auf der anderen Seite wieder Anwandlungen die ihn unberechenbar machten. Es fiel ihr noch immer schwer genau einzuschätzen, wann er wann in welcher Laune war und es war unabdingbar zu wissen in welcher Laune er sich befand, ganz allein deshalb, weil ihre Gesundheit von seinen Launen abhing. Sie konnte sich den Kopf noch immer darüber zerbrechen, wenn sie wieder unterwegs waren, jetzt war es Zeit zu schlafen und die Wärme war langsam wirklich angenehm und die Kälte war nur noch leicht in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren, wo kein Tuch es bedeckte. Shaari kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie ihm vertraute und sich bei ihm sicher fühlte. Sie zuckte kurz zusammen als er einen Arm, um sie schlang um sie fester an sich zu ziehen. Die Schwarzhaarige spannte sich an, allerdings hielt er wieder still und sie atmete erleichtert aus. Sandors tiefe Stimme drang leise zu ihr vor. Er lachte. Bastard, dachte sie nur, bevor sie endgültig die Augen schloss, um Ruhe zu finden.

Es waren kaum mehr als ein paar Stunden vergangen als sie wieder wach wurde.  
Sandor bewegte sich unruhig hin und her und gab undefinierbare Laute von sich. Sie löste sich langsam von ihm, um ihn genauer anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war verzogen, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gepresst und zuckte im nächsten Moment mit dem Arm, was Shaari etwas zurückrutschen ließ. Sie hatte noch all zu gut in Erinnerung wie er sein konnte, wenn er Alpträume hatte und eine Verletzung war das Letzte was sie im Moment gebrauchen konnte. Eine Weile blieb sie unschlüssig neben ihm sitzen, sah zu wie er litt und schließlich fiel der Name Gregor. Leise, gepresst geknurrt. Das war der Ausschlag dafür dass Shaari eingriff, um ihn davon zu erlösen, da er auch von selbst nicht erwachte.  
Da sie nicht recht wusste wie sie eingreifen konnte ohne Gefahr zu laufen von ihm verletzt zu werden und sie kaum noch mehr Zeit mit nachdenken verschwenden wollte, machte sie das was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam. Vorsichtig legte sie sich wieder hin, drückte sich leicht an ihn, griff seine zur Faust geballte Hand und strich über den Handrücken. Sie beugte sich leicht zu seinem Ohr.  
„Ganz ruhig, er ist nicht hier. Dir kann hier nichts geschehen.“, flüsterte sie und tatsächlich, seine Hand entkrampfte sich und er entspannte sich etwas. Seine zuvor hektische, stockende Atmung beruhigte sich und im nächsten Moment drehte er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen.  
Ob ihn der Alptraum geweckt hatte oder ihre Worte blieb nicht ganz klar, allerdings änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihr augenblicklich die Röte in die Wangen schoss und sie versuchte seinen beinahe schon bohrenden Blick zu meiden.  
„Ähm... ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee.“, meinte sie leise und schloss einen Moment die Augen. So peinlich war ihr lange nichts gewesen und sie hatte ja nur helfen wollen. Als Sandor im nächsten Moment laut auflachte blickte sie ihn verwirrt an, musste dann allerdings auch Grinsen und lachte schließlich ebenfalls.  
Sie brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis sie sich schließlich wieder beruhigten und dann in Schweigen verfielen. Scheinbar hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Shaari hatte ihn noch nie so lachen gehört. Befreit, amüsiert und nicht bösartig oder finster. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn überhaupt zum ersten Mal richtig lachen gehört. Dass er das überhaupt konnte war eine Erleichterung. Wenigstens schien der Alptraum seine Wirkung gründlich verfehlt zu haben. Sie war noch immer leicht überrumpelt von der Situation.

SANDOR

Lange hatte er etwas nicht mehr so amüsant gefunden. Die Situation war einfach absolut absurd. Er mit einem Alptraum war an sich nichts besonders, aber mit einer hübschen Frau neben sich, die versuchte ihn zu beruhigen... er konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen. Beinahe kam es ihm so vor, als wäre er von einem Alptraum in einen urkomischen, lustigen Traum gedriftet. Allerdings sprach die Kälte die über seine ungeschützte Haut fuhr eine andere Sprache. Diese Frau hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dass er den üblichen Schrecken des Alptraums vergessen hatte... beinahe augenblicklich, als ihre Worte in seinen Verstand gesickert waren und er sich bewusst wurde, dass jemand mit ihm sprach war er wach geworden. Die ganze Situation war so neu für ihn, dass es noch eine Weile brauchen würde, bis er sich daran gewöhnen würde... die Reise über würden sie noch eine Weile lang das Lager teilen. Sie würde seine Alpträume mitbekommen, seine Schwäche.... Sandor schüttelte den Gedanken ab, sie kannte sein Schwäche bereits. Gregor und Feuer... was machte er sich eigentlich vor. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie sich überhaupt um ihn scherte, so wie er sie behandelt hatte. Die Stille die sich nun zwischen ihnen ausbreitete wurde zunehmend unangenehmer und er räusperte sich leicht, musterte sie leicht und machte mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Geste.  
„Schon gut. Ich habe verstanden.“, erklang ihre Stimme leise, die langsam träge wurde. Sie blieb ihm mit dem Gesicht zugewandt, als sie langsam eindöste. Dann wurde sie sich mit einem Schlag wieder bewusst, was ihr gerade passiert war und die vorher verschwundene Röte kehrte mit einem Schlag wieder in ihr hübsches Gesicht zurück.  
Er musterte währenddessen das flackernde Licht der Flammen auf ihren Zügen und zählte ein paar der wenigen, kleinen Sommersprossen, die jetzt noch übrig waren.  
„Was starrst du mich so an?“, meinte sie dann ruhig und er sah dabei zu, wie ihre Röte wieder verschwand. „Ich darf dich nicht anstarren, aber du mich?“, fuhr sie fort und sein Blick wanderte zu ihren braunen Augen, die ihn leicht fragend und auch skeptisch anblickten.  
„Du bist auch nicht entstellt.“, meinte er lapidar und zeigte ein freches Grinsen, dabei spürte er wie sich sein vernarbte Gesichtshälfte verzog und ließ es augenblicklich bleiben.  
Er wandte den Blick ab, sodass sie nur seine normale Gesichtsseite sehen konnte. Dann vernahm er ein leises Seufzen. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe schließlich keine durchschlagenden Hilfsmittel um sie dazu zu benutzen es dir zu verbieten.“, erwiderte sie und Sandor ballte seine Hände wieder zu Fäusten.

SHAARI

Shaari schalt sich einen Dummkopf. Sie spürte, wie er die Hand, die sie noch immer locker hielt wieder zur Faust ballte, schon sein abgewandter Blick, das abrupt abgebrochene Grinsen, dass ihn beinahe wie einen kleinen Jungen hatte wirken lassen, hätte sie darauf hinweisen sollen, dass sie vorsichtiger mit ihm umgehen sollte. Er war launisch... der kleinste Kommentar ob von ihr oder gar von ihm selbst ließ ihn kalt und abweisend werden. Sie glaubte auch, dass er sich etwas gehen ließ, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, dass er nicht mehr zu sehr darüber nachdachte, zumindest hoffte sie das. Ob er jeh schon einmal mit jemanden so gesprochen hatte, wie er es mit ihr getan hatte? Zumindest was seine netteren Seiten betraf.... Sie streichelte aus einem Impuls heraus seine Hand. Sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Vermutlich war ihr Seitenhieb nicht sonderlich nett gewesen... allerdings wusste er was er getan hatte und dass es falsch war, von daher würde sie sich dafür gewiss nicht entschuldigen. Er blieb stille, entspannte sich wieder etwas und Shaari seufzte leise auf, bevor sie ihm abermals eine leise „Gute Nacht“ wünschte, zumindest die restliche Nacht die noch vor ihnen lag und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, jetzt da er ihr nicht mehr zugewandt lag fiel es ihr schwerer, was sie jedoch nicht zugeben würde.

SANDOR

Der Dunkelhaarige spürte ihre Hand warm an seiner, er spürte ihren Blick auf sich und hörte ihre leisen Worte. Seufzende entspannte er sich noch ein wenig mehr, als er ihren regelmäßigen, ruhigen Atem hörte. Das Atmen einer Schlafenden.  
Seine Gedanken waren überall und nirgends gewesen. Allen voran bei den vielen Situationen in denen er sein aufbrausendes, ungemütliches Wesen an den Tag gelegt hatte. Nicht unter Alkoholeinfluss war er... erträglicher... allerdings keine Paradebeispiel für einen netten Kerl... und Shaaris Worte, ob er seinem Bruder nacheifern wollten hingen ihm noch immer unerbittlich nach. Ganz besonders bereute er die ganzen Situationen mit Sansa. Sie war nett zu ihm gewesen, oder zu ängstlich um etwas dummes zu sagen... sie hatte ihn nicht wie Dreck behandelt, dennoch war sie ein Rätsel und irgendwie fand er es schade, dass sie damals nicht mitgekommen war......

Es war dunkel im Raum, nur das Licht des tobenden Feuers draußen leuchtete schwach herein. Er befand sich auf ihrem Bett und war betrunken.  
Der süße Rote ließ seine Sorgen nur langsam verschwinden, vermutlich würde er ein ganzes Fass benötigen, um in eine gnädige Ohnmacht zu fallen, oder gar nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Allerdings hatte er kein Fass gefunden und so musste dieser jämmerliche Schlauch herhalten.  
Sandor fluchte vernehmlich, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um an die letzten Reste des Starkweins aus Dorne zu kommen, dann warf er den Schlauch beiseite und sah sich nach weiterem Wein um. Das kleine Vögelchen musste hier doch auch irgendwo etwas haben.  
Nach einem prüfenden Blick durch den Raum entdeckte er eine hübsche Karaffe, die vergessen auf einem Tisch stand, gefüllt mit verwässertem Arborgold.  
"Elende Pisse.", zischte der Hund und rümpfte die Nase, nahm sich den Inhalt aber dennoch vor. Alles war besser als an die wütende Schlacht zu denken und an das Feuer...  
Knurrend ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken, das unter seinem Gewicht leise protestierte. Was ihn überhaupt ritt hier auf die hübsche Stark zu warten... vermutlich war das der Alkohol der ihm langsam zu Kopf stieg. Vielleicht war er auch irgendwann in der ganzen Farce wahnsinnig geworden... wer konnte das schon so genau sagen?  
Als schließlich die Tür aufging und tatsächlich der kleine Vogel ins Zimmer kam blieb er still und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Sie ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus, sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass sie nicht allein war.  
"Schöner Abend nicht, Vögelchen?", grollte er ihr entgegen, als sie ihn nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich bemerkt hatte. Sie wirkte verängstigt, aber als kleiner Vogel in einem großen, goldenen Käfig war es verständlich, dass man Angst hatte, wenn die metallenen Streben des Käfig drohten mit Blut begossen zu werden, der Lebenssaft, sich zu Tropfen formend, drohte auf das makellose Gefieder des Vögelchens zu fallen und es zu besudeln, es zu verderben, dessen Unschuld zu rauben. Apathisch werdend da zu hocken, dazu verdammt, hilflos dabei zusehen zu müssen.  
Vielleicht kam ja die rettende Hand, die zupackte und es aus dem Käfig holte?  
Sandor trank noch den letzten Schluck aus der Karaffe und warf sie dann achtlos beiseite, das teure Kristall zerschellte am Boden.  
Der Bluthund erhob sich und trat auf Sansa zu. Er überragte sie um gut zwei Fuß und würde sich eine Lichtquelle in seinem Rücken befinden, würde sie in seinem Schatten unter gehen, gerade zu winzig erscheinen sie gegenüber seiner bedrohlichen Präsenz. Er blickte mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen auf sie hinab, bedrohlich, unnachgiebig, kalt. Sandor wusste ganz genau wie er wirkte und er genoss es diese Wirkung zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen.  
"Ich gehe.", informierte er sie knapp. "Irgendwo hin, nur weg von hier, vielleicht in klarere Luft. Kings Landing stinkt so sehr. Mit den ganzen verbrannten Leichen wird es nicht besser.", seine Augen schienen dunkler zu werden, die Pupillen wie schwarze Löcher, die sie zu verschlingen drohten, das schwache Licht verschluckten. Bis auf ein plötzliches Funkeln der Angst in seinen Augen, dass er nicht unterbinden konnte. Was wenn alles Feuer fing, ehe er weg war?  
Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, also trat er weiter auf die Rothaarige zu und fixierte sie, ihr Gesicht, zu einem stummen Schrei erstarrt.  
"Keiner wird dich hören, wenn du schreist. Niemand wird dir helfen. Alle sind beschäftigt.", drang seine tiefe, raue Stimme an ihre Ohren. In seinen Eigenen klang es beinahe schon schmeicheln, durch die Ruhe die in seiner Stimme lag. Sein Atmen jedoch stank nach Alkohol , das wusste er nur zu gut und warm war ihm auch....durch den Alkohol, das Feuer..... Er roch es noch an sich – den Rauch, ebenso das Blut der getöteten Männer, das Eisen seiner Rüstung und seinen Schweiß, der etwas in der Nase biss....  
"Der Fluss brennt grün.", meinte er dann zusammenhanglos und blickte kurz aus dem Fenster.  
"Möchtest du nicht auch weg, aus diesem hässlichen, stinkenden Käfig, Vögelchen?", er fixierte sie wieder und fasste nach ein paar ihrer Haarsträhnen, die seidig durch seine rauen, schwieligen Hände glitten. [1]

… dann hatte er nur noch ihre durchaus entschlossene Mine im Kopf und ihre Worte, dass sie bleiben würde, dass sie im Käfig sitzen bleiben würde um das Spiel der Throne weiter zu ertragen, ihre Schwester war gänzlich anders, allein, dass sie ihn verletzt zurück gelassen hatte war Beweis für ihre Stärke gewesen, dass die beiden verwandt waren, war beinahe ausgeschlossen... so unterschiedlich wie sie aussahen. Es sei denn Sansa besaß doch mehr innere Stärke als nach außen hin zu sehen war, wie sonst würde sie wohl all das Übel was sich in Kings Landing abspielte ertragen können... selbst ihm war es zu viel geworden. Nun, irgendwann wurde es jedem zu viel... man verließ den Hof am besten, wenn man dem nicht gewachsen war wie Varys zum Beispiel, oder Tywin. Mit dem Gedanken bei Sansa und bei Shaari, die er unweigerlich mit der Rothaarigen verglich - ohne jedoch wirklich zu einem Schluss zu kommen - schlief er wieder ein.

SHAARI

Sie wurde früh wach, als die Sonne ihr ins Gesicht schien. Es war ein gutes Zeichen ein Schneesturm würde ihr Vorankommen nur erschweren. Träge blickte sie zu Sandor, der noch schlief und zwar so, dass sie glaubte, dass es noch eine Weile dauerte, bis er sich rühren würde. Eine warme Suppe klang wirklich gut, allerdings musste sie sich aus der Wärme die Sandor abstrahlte bewegen und ebenso aus den Fellen und Decken, das klang äußerst unattraktiv, allerdings mussten sie auch bald weiter. Vorsichtig löste sich Shaari von dem Mann, ohne ihn zu wecken und machte sich daran das Feuer anzufachen, Schnee zu schmelzen, damit sie etwas warmes im Magen hatten bevor es weiter ging.

Später, die Sachen waren wieder gepackt, befanden sie sich wieder auf dem Weg nach Wickenden. Shaari hin ihren Gedanken nach, dem Geschehen von der Nacht und auch Sandor schien nicht sonderlich gesprächig zu sein und die Stille fühlte sich etwas drückend an. Allerdings kamen sie wirklich gut voran. Das Wetter meinte es gut mit ihnen und so hatten sie bereits am dritten Tag die Hälfte des Weges nach Wickenden zurück gelegt. Ihr Proviant war noch ausreichend und laut den Informationen, die sie von Eldred bekommen hatte müsste sich auf ihrer Strecke sogar ein Gasthaus befinden in dem sie eine Nacht verbringen konnten. Das hörte sich gut an, solange das Gasthaus in diesen unsicheren Zeiten noch existierte. Aber das würden sie ja fest stellen. Sie fragte auch Sandor danach, der jedoch lediglich gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte.  
Sie seufzte leise nahm es aber hin.  
Gegen Mittag des vierten Tages wurde ihre Reise jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als aus dem Dickicht am Wegesrand eine Gruppe Männer hervorbrach, die Waffen gezogen. Die Kerle wirkten mehr als entschlossen. Der alte Rolf erschrak so sehr, dass er Shaari abwarf und davonlief. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Shaari sich in die Luft katapultiert und auf dem Boden aufkommen, der Schnee dämpfte den Aufprall, jedoch bohrte sich ein Stein schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken. „Ahh... autsch... verdammt.“, entkam es ihr gepresst, während sie die Männer schallend lachen hörte. Fremder tänzelte nur unruhig auf der Stelle, während Sandor entschlossen schien, genau konnte sie es nicht sagen, da sie ihn nur schlecht sah. Ihr Blick blieb auf den fremden Männern haften.... denn weit würde Rolf nicht rennen, das ahne Shaari, da er nicht mehr der Jüngste war und sie hoffte einfach, dass sich das alte Tier nichts tat.

SANDOR

Dass die Männer so vor ihnen ausbrechen konnten, ohne dass sie sie bemerkt hatten... es war verdächtig, hatten sie hier einfach auf Reisende gelauert, oder hatten sie sie schon länger beobachtet. Auf jeden Fall ließen die Männer nichts gutes vermuten.  
„Na holla. Wen haben wir denn hier? Wenn mich meine schlechten Augen nicht täuschen... kann das sein? Der Bluthund?!“, entkam es einem der Männer, er hatte ebenso wie die anderen abgetragene, geflickte Rüstungsteile an, die ein Zeichen trugen, dass jedoch absichtlich entfernt beziehungsweise unkenntlich gemacht wurde. Entweder waren es Deserteure oder Geächtete, die sich ihre Rüstung zusammen getragen hatten.... Der Mann der das Wort erhoben hatte war etwas fülliger um die Mitte und hatte grau meliertes, strähniges, braunes Haar, dass unter einem schlecht sitzenden Helm hervor quoll. Er war mittleren Alters, die beiden anderen relativ junge Burschen, noch gut im Futter. Das würde sich ändern, je länger der Winter dauerte.  
„Ja.“, knurrte Sandor nur knapp, was nützte es zu verleugnen? Seine Erscheinung war soweit er wusste ziemlich einmalig. Er rutschte aus dem Sattel, um nach Shaari zu sehen und ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie klopfte sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und trat instinktiv hinter Sandor, was den älteren Mann große Augen machen ließ.  
„Seht ihr das auch Jungs?!“, entkam es ihm ungläubig und alle brachen erneut in Gelächter aus. „Der hat sich doch nicht etwa ne Hure gekauft? Oder was soll das für ein Mädel sein, dass sich an sonen Dreckkerl hält!“, meiner der eine Jüngere, er hatte einen abgenutzten Bogen auf den Rücken und fettige, blonde Haare.  
„Willste nicht mal mit zu uns kommen. Der Bluthund ist Geschichte, wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind und dann können wir dir schön den Hintern wärmen, damit deine Fotze schön heiß ist, wenn wir dich durch nehmen!“, fuhr der Ältere fort und lachte erneut, bevor er sich vorwärts bewegte, abwägend, jedoch angriffslustig, die gezogene Waffe war schartig, würde jedoch trotzdem Schaden anrichten, wenn sie traf. Die beiden anderen hielten ebenfalls auf Sandor zu. Dieser gab Fremder einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Das Pferd, ganz das Schlachtross ging ruhig zur Seite und aus dem Weg sodass Sandor freie Bahn hatte und sein Tier nicht unnötig verletzt wurde.  
„Dein Kopf gehört uns!“, entkam es dem Älteren kreischend, als er sich schließlich auf Sandor stürzte, der inzwischen seinen Zweihänder gezogen hatte.

SHAARI

Das Gesicht verziehend hatte sie die drei Männer beobachtet und ihre Worte unkommentiert gelassen. Widerliche Leute waren das und was immer sie auch wollten, sie würden es sich holen.  
Als sie angriffen wich Shaari hastig einige Schritte zurück, fiel abermals in den Schnee und rappelte sich wieder auf, den Blick gebannt auf den Kampf gerichtet, der sich vor ihren Augen ablief. Die Dunkelhaarige stellte offenbar keine Gefahr für die Männer da, die Sandors Kopf wollten? Hatte Sandor Kopfgeld? Es würde sie nicht wundern... . Der Schlagabtausch erfolgte schnell. Der Ältere Mann mit dem Helm hatte kaum eine Chance, mit den beiden anderen jedoch wendete sich das Blatt und Sandor hatte damit zu tun sich seiner Haut zu erwehren und die Drei vor sich zu halten, damit er sie einsehen konnte. Man sah, dass er eine bessere Ausbildung hatte. Einen gewohnteren Umgang mit seiner Waffe. Es war unwichtig. Ihre Gedanken rasten, sie wollte ihm helfen, doch wie? Sie griff in den Schnee, drückte ein feste Kugel daraus und warf sie nach dem am nächsten stehenden Mann. Der Ball verfehlte sein Ziel, aber sie warf noch einen. Und noch einen, bis sie schließlich traf. Der Schneeball zerschellte am Kopf des Blonden, brachte ihn mit einem überraschenden Aufschrei aus dem Takt. Sein Angriff missglückte. Sandor nutze die Gelegenheit, mit einem mehr als kräftigen Hieb fuhr er in die Seite des Mannes. Wich den Angriffen der beiden anderen gerade so aus. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sein Schwert aus der Wunde. Parierte einen weiteren Angriff. Hielt die beiden auf Abstand. „Kümmer dich um die Schlampe!“, kreischte der Ältere, während er noch heftiger auf Sandor eindrang.  
Shaari wich erschrocken zurück als der jüngere Bursche auf sie zu rannte, soweit es der Schnee vermochte. Er knirschte unglaublich laut. Shaaris Herz raste, sie lief erst Rückwärts, drehte aber um und rannte schließlich so gut sie konnte. Die Schritte des Mannes dröhnten in ihren Ohren. „Lass mich in Ruhe!“, entkam es ihr und sie warf den Schneeball den sie noch in den Händen hielt zu dem Mann. „Du kleine Hure! Wenn ich dich erwische!“, knurrte er. Mit einem Aufschrei fiel Shaari in den Schnee, als sie stolperte, drehte sich panisch herum und schrie, als sie den wütenden Mann erblickte, der auf sie zukam. Panisch tastete sie nach ihrem Dolch.

SANDOR

Sandor knurrte wütend auf. Dieser Bastard. Einer weniger, zwei blieben. „Was fällt dir ein!“, entkam es ihm, als der Alte den anderen Kerl Shaari nachsetzen ließ. Wütend drang er auf den Alten ein, bis er den Aufschrei von Shaari vernahm. Der Moment der Ablenkung genügte und schon spürte er wie sich das Stahl seines Gegners gezielt in die Schwachstelle seiner Rüstung bohrte. Sandor knurrte auf, noch wütender als zuvor, beinahe rasend. Mit brachialer Gewalt ließ er seinen Zweihänder auf den Alten nieder sausen. Mit so viel Wucht, dass es seinen Gegner beinahe spaltete. Augenblicklich tot sackte der Alte zusammen. Der Zweihänder steckte noch in ihm, während das Blut weiter in den Schnee floss. Sandor hielt sich die blutende Seite, ließ das Schwert stecken und hastete so schnell er konnte zu Shaari, die am Boden lag, der Mann holte gerade zum Schlag aus...  
„Lass das ja bleiben du Missgeburt!“, zischte Sandor.

SHAARI

Die Dunkelhaarige fummelte noch immer fahrig und panisch an ihrem Gürtel herum, während sie den Blonden nicht aus den Augen ließ und versuchte rückwärts weg zu kriechen. Gerade als er zu ihr aufgeholt hatte drang Sandors, tiefe, raue Stimme an ihre Ohren, beinahe wie ein Donnergrollen. Im nächsten Moment sah sie nur, wie der Blonde mit dem Griff einer großen Hand an den Haaren herumgerissen wurde. Er schrie. Sandor riss ihm mit der Hand, die zum Glück in einem Handschuh steckte das schartige Schwert aus seinem Griff, warf es beiseite und donnerte den schreienden Mann gegen den nächsten Baum, sodass Shaari es verdächtig knacken hörte. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Szene.  
„Niemand macht so etwas ungestraft mit mir!“, knurrte der Bluthund. Im nächsten Moment donnerte er den Schädel erneut an den Baum. Knochen knackte. Der gerade noch schreiende und um sich schlagende Mann erschlaffte. Und Sandor ließ ihn los. Blonde Haare und Blut klebten an der Rinde des Baumes, überall an Sandor waren die roten Flecken verteilt und aus seiner Seite lief noch immer Blut, an einigen Stellen gefror es langsam. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Zorn, seine Zähne gebleckt und sein Atem ging schwer, seine Haare hingen ihm wirr in das vor Wut verzerrte Gesicht. Shaari durchfuhr Panik, ein Schauer der Angst und sie kroch noch etwas weiter zurück, weg von Sandor. Er sah Furcht erregend aus.... schlimmer als jeder Alptraum den sie je gehabt hatte.

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
[1] Eine leicht abgeänderte Variante der Szene.

**Author's Note:**

> Anregungen/ Wünsche/ Hinweise/ Kritik? Immer her damit.


End file.
